


Древняя Кровь

by melissa_kora



Series: Древняя Кровь [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood Loss, Day-Dreaming, Gen, Hallucinations, Locked and Forgotten, M/M, blood oath
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_kora/pseuds/melissa_kora
Summary: Разрушение древней гробницы приводит к непредсказуемым последствиям: скверна выплескивается на улицы, люди превращаются в бесноватых, а и только Ричард Окделл способен увидеть, что именно происходит. Но хватит ли у него сил остановить это?
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Древняя Кровь [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669345
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

— Ричард… Ричард! — жаркий шепот, от которого по затылку побежали мурашки. — Юноша, проснитесь!

Ричард Окделл вздрогнул всем телом и открыл глаза. Трясущимися руками схватился за кремень, высек искру, зажег свечу на прикроватном столике и осмотрелся. Плотные бархатные занавески на окнах не пропускали свет. Впрочем, в это время года всегда светало поздно. Дом спал, погруженный в ватную тишину, но почудившийся голос был таким настоящим, что Ричард не смог удержаться и, чувствуя себя в высшей степени неловко, окликнул, вглядываясь в темноту:

— Эр Рокэ?

Свеча зашипела и погасла. По взмокшей спине потянуло холодом, запульсировала, напоминая о себе, заживающая рана на плече. Ричард сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и попытался взять себя в руки. Особняк круглосуточно находился под охраной, в спальне Ричард был совершенно один, а обладатель настойчивого шепота пребывал там, где следует — в Багерлее.

Кремень отыскался не сразу, что-то упало со столешницы, покатилось по полу, издавая дребезжащий металлический звук — опрокинул чернильницу? Искра все не желала высекаться, но потухшая свеча сразу же занялась ровно и ярко, разгоняя тьму. Ричард откинулся на подушки и какое-то время лежал на спине, дыша ртом, чувствуя, как колотится сердце и пульсирует в висках кровь. Вокруг по-прежнему было тихо.

— Всего лишь кошмар, — сказал он вслух, чтобы хоть как-то разбить это тягостное безмолвие. — Просто кошмар.

Рокэ Алва, его бывший монсеньор, бывший Первый маршал, бывший владелец особняка на улице Мимоз, теперь принадлежащего герцогу Окделлу, уже никому не сможет навредить: ни Ричарду, ни Катарине Ариго, ни Альдо. Справедливость восторжествовала.

«Я пью за жизнь, а за что хочешь выпить ты?»

«За… За справедливость…»

Непрошеные слова всплыли в памяти, и Ричард невольно перевел взгляд в сторону камина, словно ожидая увидеть сидящего там темноволосого человека, чью голову окружал багровый нимб, сотканный из отблесков угасающего пламени.

Он пил вино и называл Ричарда по имени.

Тем вечером Ричард Окделл убил своего эра, мерзавца и негодяя, позорящего Великую Талигойю. Он убил Рокэ Алву, подсыпав отраву в вино, но тот каким-то чудом выжил, оскорбляя тем самым законы мироздания, а заодно и его, Ричарда.

Вызови Алва его на дуэль, даже предложи встать на линию — Ричард ни секунды бы не колебался. О бойне, учиненной на следующий за отравлением день, не судачил только ленивый. Ричард не обольщался: встань он со шпагой в руке против Алвы, как братья королевы, Килеан Ур-Ломбах и один из родственников Приддов, вероятнее всего, распрощался бы с жизнью, как эти четверо. Но Алва не снизошел до поединка с ним. Вышвырнул Ричарда, словно несмышленого нашкодившего пса, не стоящего высочайшего внимания. И это было унизительно.

Если Ричард и испытывал муки совести поначалу (все же яд был оружием, больше подходящим старикам и женщинам), сейчас высшая справедливость все расставила по местам: Альдо Ракан, вернув отнятый у его предков трон, приведет Талигойю к Золотым Временам, и он, Ричард, будет рядом, помогая по мере сил. Со временем герцог Окделл встанет во главе великой армии, избавит страну от всех врагов — внешних и внутренних, а его подвиги превзойдут все, что когда-либо совершил Алва. И он будет справедлив. И когда-нибудь в Фабианов день возьмет оруженосца, который будет смотреть на него с восхищением, и...

Ричард раздраженно ударил кулаком по постели, рывком отбросил в сторону одеяло и заставил себя подняться. Пора заканчивать со снотворными и успокаивающими тинктурами. Пусть он не помнил и половины того, что снилось в эти дни, ощущения при пробуждении оставались прегадкими, в голову лезли непрошеные и абсолютно неуместные мысли. А все этот предатель герцог Придд! Ричард поморщился от боли в раненой руке, но со злорадством подумал, что Спруту с проткнутым бедром наверняка приходится еще хуже.

***

День выдался на редкость неподходящим для верховых поездок: ветреным и снежным. К тому времени, как он добрался до Старого парка — ни поздно, ни рано, как и подобает Повелителю Скал, — Ричард продрог до костей, а к общей слабости прибавилась еще и неконтролируемая дрожь, сотрясающая его при каждом порыве холодного ветра, так и норовящего забраться под воротник. Крупные хлопья снега летели в лицо, оседали на губах и таяли, оставляя донельзя неприятный привкус горечи.

Ричард зябко поежился, кутаясь в плащ. Его лихорадило — не столько от боли, сколько от бессонной ночи. И тем не менее, невзирая на стенания мэтра Дюваля, утверждавшего, что герцогу Окделлу следовало бы воздержаться от пребывания на улице в такую-то непогоду, Ричард не мог оставаться дома. Отчего-то этим утром стены особняка казались особенно враждебными. Чей-то взгляд настойчиво сверлил затылок, а в груди угнездилось тошнотворное ощущение — предчувствие даже — беды, неотвратимой, неизвестной, а потому заставляющей осознать собственную беспомощность.

Стараясь сохранять каменное лицо, он холодно раскланялся с Валентином Приддом — Спрут все-таки явился, и Ричард втайне порадовался, что не послушался доморощенных лекарей. Похоже, у храма Святой Октавии собрался весь двор. Упокоенные здесь Франциск Оллар и безродная блудница более не будут осквернять своим присутствием священное место, а весной сюда перенесут останки Святого Алана и Эктора Придда. При мысли о последнем Ричард поморщился, но поспешил подавить неуместное чувство: Эктор был истинным Человеком Чести, не чета этой скользкой твари…

Дверь храма оказалась заперта, на ступенях толпились люди, и попасть внутрь, похоже, стоило немалых усилий. Кто-то лупил кувалдой, сбивая замок, и звук разносился по всем окрестностям, распугивая хрипло протестующих ворон.

Из общей сутолоки вынырнул Робер Эпинэ, взъерошенный, озабоченный, подхватил Ричарда под руку:

— Герцог Окделл, уделите мне пару минут. — С нахлобученной по самый нос шляпы капало. Белые хлопья скукоживались на глазах, превращаясь в тяжелые капли.

Разговаривать не хотелось, но компания Робера хотя бы отвлекала от любопытных взглядов придворных, вне всяких сомнений перемывающих кости Повелителям Скал и Волн, в который раз смакуя скудные подробности дуэли.

— Дикон, я был в Багерлее вместе с Его Высокопреосвященством и видел Алву, — Робер смотрел перед собой, и голос его был странным. — Он просил передать, что считает твое обучение законченным и освобождает тебя от клятвы.

Ричард очень надеялся, что Робер не почувствовал, как сильно он вздрогнул. На мгновение стало жутко: почему этот разговор произошел именно сегодня? А потом накатила старая обида. Его снова вышвыривали за шкирку? Не выйдет!

— Меня уже освободил мой сюзерен, — заносчиво процедил он. — Ракан может освободить своего вассала от любой присяги.

Робер выпустил его руку, заглянул в лицо — осуждающе или того хуже — сочувствующе? — и мягко произнес:

— Может. Только не всех подобное освобождение освобождает. В глазах людей — быть может. Но даже Абвении не в силах отменить клятву Древней крови.

Сделалось по-настоящему страшно, словно повеяло сыростью из гальтарских подземелий. Глухие удары в сопровождении вороньего карканья ввинчивались в уши, не давая сосредоточиться. Ричард передернул плечами, с тоской думая о том, что вернуться под теплое одеяло предстоит еще очень нескоро, и спросил:

— Ты о чем?

— Ни о чем, — неопределенно махнул рукой Робер, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. — Как бы то ни было, ты теперь свободен, с чем я тебя и поздравляю.

Ветер сыпанул в лицо пригоршню колких снежинок, а грохот внезапно стих, так что даже птицы, опешив от неожиданности, умолкли.

— Робер, — решившись, окликнул Ричард. — А как там, в Багерлее?

Робер помедлил всего мгновение и пожал плечами:

— Ничего особенного. Башни, стены, коридоры. Немного похоже на Лаик. А что именно ты хочешь узнать?

И в самом деле — что? О чем еще говорил Робер с Алвой? Почему они говорили о нем — Ричарде? Зачем Алве освобождать его от бесполезной, в общем-то, клятвы? Чтобы в очередной раз напомнить и унизить?

— Ты видел эра Августа? — спросил он вслух, и лицо Робера исказила гримаса, словно Ричард сказал что-то неприличное.

— Нет, с графом Штанцлером говорил Его Высокопреосвященство, а я в это время был с Алвой. Хочешь знать подробности?

«Да», — подумал Ричард.

— Нет, — сказал он вслух и нарочито беззаботно поправил отворот перчатки. — Главное ты мне рассказал.

В лице Робера что-то переменилось, и он, сделав шаг навстречу, решительно проговорил:

— Главное я тебе рассказал, но неглавное я тебе тоже расскажу. Это полезно…

— Монсеньор, — появление Айнсмеллера помешало Роберу договорить, и Ричард малодушно обрадовался.

Он совсем не был уверен, что хочет услышать то, что Робер имел ему сообщить.

***

Ричард стоял рядом с Удо и Дугласом в пронизывающе стылом воздухе храма — тут было едва ли теплее, чем на улице, — и кипел от злости. Придд снова не преминул выделиться и отпустить пару шпилек, да что там шпилек! Откровенных обвинений в адрес Ричарда!

«…Я не считаю правильным занимать чужой дом или чужую могилу, тем более, если это могила врага».

И будто бы говорил об Экторе, но ведь явно намекал на то, что Ричард принял в подарок особняк бывшего эра! Еще и про клятву оруженосца напомнил! Нет никакой клятвы — его дважды от нее освободили: и Альдо, и сам Алва. Ричард ничем и никому не обязан, а кто думает иначе, что ж, он со шпагой в руке любому докажет... Что будет доказывать, Ричард еще не решил, но вот намерение убить Придда крепло с каждым днем. Если бы не королевский эдикт, запрещающий дуэли…

В храме оказалось неожиданно темно: принести свечей никто не догадался, а старые факелы, отсыревшие и наполовину сгоревшие еще в незапамятные времена, отказывались зажигаться и безбожно чадили, наполняя пространство кисловатым запахом гари. Древние, затянутые паутиной и серо-бурыми клочьями пыли витражи почти не пропускали свет пасмурного осеннего дня, залепленные снаружи ошметками мокрого снега.

Ричарду казалось, что они находились тут уже целый день, в носу свербело от пыли и неудержимо тянуло расчихаться. Он с раздражением повел плечами. Плащ намок, и Ричард уже предчувствовал, что ближайшие пару дней проведет со слезящимися глазами и распухшим носом. И это в преддверии коронации!

Раскатистый смех заставил встряхнуться. Придворные — мелкие бароны, новоиспеченные дворяне, отирающиеся у трона Альдо, — расхаживали по храму, переговариваясь, тыча пальцами по сторонам и отпуская сальности.

— Хороша потаскуха, — с придыханием произнес кто-то тучный, стоявший к Ричарду спиной. Кажется, Кракл? Барон, запрокинув голову, рассматривал переливавшийся в неверном свете факелов витраж, и Ричард сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, подавляя почти непреодолимую потребность придушить этого борова.

Катари… Конечно, это была не Катари. Неизвестный мастер изобразил святую Октавию так, что меньше всего она походила на блудницу. Ричард смотрел на тонкую босую фигурку в обрамлении гнущихся трав и цветов и видел не жену Марагонского Бастарда — а ту, кого желал назвать своей женой. Он шагнул вперед, намереваясь одернуть выскочку.

— Барон Кракл, — Придд вынырнул из полумрака, и от голоса его несло стужей, — если вы позволите себе еще одну подобную реплику в этом месте, я буду вынужден вызвать вас.

Барон стушевался, пробормотал что-то невразумительно-извиняющееся и поспешил скрыться за спинами праздных зевак.

Желание злиться на выскочку Спрута оказалось вялым и ненастоящим. Ричард внимательнее осмотрелся по сторонам и вдруг понял, какое кощунство они собирались совершить. Два ряда белых колонн, уходящих вверх, словно стволы волшебных деревьев. Мраморные статуи, готовые сойти со своих постаментов, стоит произнести волшебное слово. Витражи, таинственно мерцающие цветными алатскими стеклышками в обрамлении изящно изогнутого серебра. За окном свирепствовал ветер, а здесь был островок покоя — словно зачарованный лес.

Покой вытек сквозь распахнутые двери вместе с едва согревшимся воздухом. Альдо, облаченный в красное с золотом, осенним вихрем ворвался в храм в сопровождении гимнетов, вооруженных церемониальными короткими мечами и факелами.

— Господа! — провозгласил он, и его голос, высокий, чистый, уверенный, отразился от стен, дробясь о колонны, уступы и портики, наполняя собой все пространство. — Сегодняшний день войдет в историю! Мы очистим святилище от скверны, избавив его от костей узурпатора и блудницы! Да упокоится под этими сводами Алан Святой, эорий, отомстивший за своего короля. Повелители Скал испокон веков были верны Раканам. Другие предавали и отступали, но верность Окделлов была надежна, как сами скалы. Ричард, герцог Окделл, подойди ко мне!

Ричард шел, и внутри, заглушая одолевавшую с самого утра необъяснимую тревогу, ширилась радость. Последний Повелитель Скал станет опорой трона. Он все сделает, чтобы отец, дед и прадеды гордились своим потомком. Ричард преклонил колено перед Его Величеством, но Альдо тут же поднял его, обнимая на глазах у всех собравшихся, и подобный знак отличия сам по себе был наградой.

— Да свершится высшая справедливость. Мы не мстим, мы воздаем по заслугам. Да пребудет в смерти и посмертии с каждым то, что он заслужил. Так и будет! — голос Альдо преломился гулким отзвуком.

— Так и будет... — шепнул Ричард одними губами.

— Будет… будет… будет… — зловеще вторило эхо.

***

С этого мгновения все пошло не так. Тревожное чувство нарастало, холодным потом стекало по спине, пальцы на ногах немели — Ричарду хотелось думать, что от холода. С тяжелым сердцем он следил за тем, как ломали решетку, отделявшую вход в гробницу от основного храма.

Звуки кувалды колоколом отзывались в ушах, и Ричарду казалось, что окружающее его помещение раскачивается в такт ударам, словно гигантские качели: вперед-назад, вправо-влево… Он с силой сжал раненую руку — боль ненадолго привела его в чувство, колонны вновь выстроились ровными рядами.

Что-то грохнуло, раздался звон битого стекла, закричали люди, отвратительно сладко запахло гнилой болотной водой — кажется, кто-то опрокинул мраморную вазу с мертвыми полуистлевшими лилиями. Ричард задышал ртом, борясь с подкатывающей дурнотой. Сквозь туман в глазах он увидел, как, уронив кувалду, на мраморный пол повалился человек. Из его шеи торчал кусок синего витражного стекла и, пузырясь, нескончаемым потоком хлестала кровь — темная, густая, маслянистая. Рядом тонко закричал Кракл — его руки тоже оказались окрашены красным — задело осколком. Хрипящего, издающего отвратительные булькающие звуки человека подняли и понесли к выходу. Туда же отволокли по-бабьи подвывающего барона.

Ричард отвлекся всего на мгновение, а когда вновь взглянул в сторону гробницы, понял, что с глазами творится неладное. Из раскуроченных ворот пробивались ростки зеленоватой субстанции. Больше всего это было похоже на туман или дымку, клубящуюся, тянущую щупальца-пальцы в разные стороны, словно существо, лишенное глаз и потому вынужденное перемещаться на ощупь — вверх по искореженным серебряным лозам, всего пару минут назад увивавшим прутья изящной решетки.

Рабочие бросились внутрь и, с каким-то остервенением орудуя ломами, принялись за плиту белого алвасетского мрамора, прикрывающую вход в усыпальницу.

Ричард заозирался, пытаясь по лицам окружающих понять, видели ли они то же, что и он? Альдо казался недовольным, придворные полностью копировали его гримасу, выказывая тем самым свое отношение к нерадивым трудягам, неспособным справиться с простой задачей. Что-то хрустнуло, посыпались осколки. На месте плиты зиял черный провал.

А потом из дыры повалил плотный болотно-зеленый туман. Он завис в воздухе, колышась словно в нерешительности, увеличиваясь в объеме там, за кованой решеткой, а потом, как из выкипающего котла, устремился наружу, туда, где собрались люди. Зелень струйками текла по полу, собралась в пульсирующий ком на том месте, где мраморные плиты покрывала кровь. Время от времени из кома в сторону гимнетов и придворных выстреливали тонкие змеевидные отростки. Краем глаза Ричард заметил Робера, по колено стоявшего в этой мерзости. Она поднималась все выше и вдруг, достигнув уровня опущенных рук, опала к самому полу. По запястью Робера струилась кровь. Тоже поранился осколками витража?

Ричард посмотрел вниз и едва удержался от вскрика: зелень, одним своим видом вызывающая отвращение, подобралась совсем близко к его ступням. Он в панике отступил, наткнулся на стоявшего позади, но жадные бесплотные пальцы уже обхватили его лодыжки и, цепляясь за одежду, полезли выше... еще выше... Ричард опомнился, попытался стряхнуть с себя эту мерзость, а она перекинулась на руки и предплечья…

Под рукавом потекло горячее: почти зажившая рана вдруг закровоточила. Зелень пошла клочьями, почти с возмущенным шипением отпрянула, чтобы через мгновение, сбившись в один большой мглистый кулак, вновь наброситься на Ричарда. И он закричал, чувствуя, что вместо воздуха вдыхает эту дрянь, задохнулся собственным криком и провалился во тьму.

***

Первое, что он увидел, придя в себя, был склонившийся над ним Альдо. Над головой Его Величества рваными клочьями висел все тот же зеленоватый туман, придавая лицу землисто-мертвенный оттенок. Ричард поморгал, надеясь, что морок развеется.

— Что… — голос отказывался повиноваться, перед глазами все плыло. Сверху падали крупные снежинки, но Ричарду казалось, что не снег летит вниз, а он — Ричард — летит вверх. В голове стало пусто и гулко, словно в давно заброшенном доме. Он силился посмотреть в сторону распахнутой двери храма, но Альдо загораживал спиной обзор. Зато в поле зрения появилось лицо Робера — чуть бледнее обычного, но в остальном вполне себе нормальное. Он встал за плечом у Альдо, и зеленый туман вдруг отпрянул, истаял в воздухе, словно Робер спугнул его своим присутствием.

— Этот туман… — начал Ричард, — вы тоже видели?

Альдо с досадой поморщился и выпрямился.

— Герцог Окделл нездоров, — громко объявил он, обращаясь к толпившимся вокруг придворным и гимнетам.

— Со мной все хорошо, — протестующее воскликнул Ричард и попытался подняться с расстеленного кем-то прямо на парапете плаща. В глазах потемнело. Он осторожно перевел взгляд на вход в святилище, у которого по-прежнему было людно. Из распахнутых дверей неспешно выкатывала, выползала, вываливалась тошнотворно-зеленая эфемерная масса. Она хищно шевелила щупальцами, карабкалась по ногам ни о чем не подозревающих людей.

— Робер, — беспомощно окликнул Ричард, — ты разве не видишь?

Тот бросил взгляд себе за спину и удивленно воззрился на Ричарда, очевидно не понимая, о чем он.

— Герцог Окделл, вы нездоровы, — с нажимом проговорил Альдо, поднимаясь и с неудовольствием отряхивая порядком измазанные парадные одеяния.

Ричард почувствовал, как краска заливает лицо. Свалиться без чувств, будто нежная эрэа, недостойно истинного эория. Принимая во внимание кошмарные сны, преследовавшие его вот уже несколько дней, неудивительно, что померещилась… всякая муть. Просто успокоительные тинктуры все еще продолжали действовать, вот он и грезил наяву.

— Я готов сопровождать моего государя, — твердо сказал Ричард, делая очередную попытку подняться, но Альдо, поджав губы, покачал головой:

— Я вас отпускаю, герцог, — прохладно заявил он. — Отправляйтесь домой и отдыхайте. Ваше желание присутствовать при вскрытии гробницы весьма похвально, однако мои эории нужны мне здоровыми и полными сил, а вы еще не оправились от раны.

Ричард с трудом справился с охватившим его приступом паники и такой детской обиды: вот и Альдо отсылал его, точно как Алва когда-то. Но нет! Альдо — истинный Человек Чести, он просто беспокоился о благополучии герцога Окделла. И Ричард поспешно склонил голову, соглашаясь:

— Да, государь.

***

В спальне, наспех задернув шторы — ему все мерещилось, что пасмурный день отливал болотной трясиной, — и не снимая одежды, он рухнул на кровать.

Ричард лежал, уставившись в потолок. Что за дурацкий день. Что вообще с ним происходит? В голове будто ворочались мельничные жернова, перемалывая одну-единственную мысль.

Даже Абвении не в силах отменить клятву Древней крови. Даже Абвении.

Клятву.

Крови.

Кровь на плитах храма.

Кровь у него в руках. Он несет ее в горсти осторожно, чтобы не пролить, но капли, тяжелые, темные, падают на покрытый пылью мрамор, разлетаясь брызгами, и там, где они соприкасаются с гладкой поверхностью, раздается шипение. Кровь — отравленная — въедается в камень, оставляя ожоги, и мрамор дымится зеленым. Отчего-то становится безумно интересно, и Ричард сам разводит ладони в стороны, выплескивая кровь на пол. Ее так много, что шипение оглушает, он поднимает руки, чтобы зажать уши, — и в ужасе кричит. Потому что оба запястья располосованы до кости, и это его собственная кровь льется непрерывным потоком.

Шипение, едкие клубы зеленого дыма и жаркий шепот в ухо:

— Ричард… Ричард! Юноша, проснитесь!

Чужой взгляд полоснул холодом по позвоночнику. Камин давно погас, свечи оплыли до бесполезных огарков, жаровня у кровати остыла и покрылась острыми иголками инея. Наверное, поэтому стало так холодно. Кто открыл окно? На морисский ковер намело снега...

Он приподнялся, осматриваясь, и замер, не веря собственным глазам. В углу в кресле расположилась темная фигура. Черные волосы, бледное лицо, темные провалы глаз. Рокэ Алва молча смотрел на Ричарда, сжимая в тонких пальцах бокал с вином.

— Эр Рокэ?.. — голос Ричарда, слабый и сдавленный, вдруг породил гулкое эхо.

— Эрррр!.. Рррооо-кэээ... Роо-кээ... Рро-кэ... Эрррр! Карр!

Темная фигура в кресле скукожилась, уменьшилась в размерах, взмахнула черными крыльями, и ворон, почти задев перьями лицо Ричарда, вылетел в распахнутое окно.

Ричард закричал. И окончательно проснулся.

***

Из-под задернутой шторы струился свет. Похоже, спал Ричард совсем недолго. Окно было закрыто, кресло в углу пустовало.

Сон. Ему приснился еще один кошмар. Бред какой-то. Что эти мэтры намешивают в свои тинктуры? А если его пытались отравить в собственном доме? Ричард издал нервный смешок. Ну разумеется. Рокэ Алва ночами выбирался из своего заключения, чтобы отплатить бывшему оруженосцу его же монетой. Впору собственной тени начинать бояться…

А все Робер со своими Абвениями и клятвами крови. Альдо оказался четырежды прав: действительно следовало дождаться, пока рана затянется окончательно. Не нужно было выходить на холод. Ричард просто простудился и бредит. В животе неприлично громко заурчало, но при мысли о еде замутило. А вот выпить ему бы не помешало!

Ричард подошел к высокому зеркалу в массивной кованой раме, стоящему у стены напротив окна, и сердце ухнуло вниз. На миг показалось, что серебристая гладь отразила бывшего владельца, но уже в следующую секунду Ричард понял, что видит себя — бледного как смерть, с запавшими глазами, всклокоченными волосами. В усыпальницу краше кладут. От этой мысли стало совсем не по себе, и Ричард натянуто рассмеялся. Отражение вторило, искривив в отвратительной гримасе рот.

Закатные твари! Он Повелитель Скал, а не мальчишка, шарахающийся от теней. Разозлившись, Ричард стащил утреннюю рубаху, рукав которой успел напитаться кровью, отшвырнул ее на пол, достал из комода свежую смену одежды, переоделся и вышел в коридор.

Доски пола поскрипывали — Ричарду показалось, что протестующее. Какие глупости! Он решительно преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от двери в кабинет, и взялся за ручку. Изнутри донесся явственный звон — словно запела струна гитары, высоко и звонко… Холодея, Ричард толкнул дверь. И расхохотался. Служанка перетирала хрустальные кубки, и это обыденное зрелище привело его в хорошее расположение духа. Девушка, хорошенькая пышнотелая мещаночка из предместья, с недоумением воззрилась на молодого господина, который подскочил к ней и звучно поцеловал в щеку.

— Обед, — провозгласил Ричард, — или ужин! Тащи все, что есть. И «крови» — Черной.

Служанка, розовея и поправляя волосы, выскользнула из комнаты, чтобы вскоре вернуться, волоча серебряный поднос, уставленный дымящимися тарелками.

Ричард решительно чувствовал себя лучше. Хорош бы он был, позволив глупым сновидениям себя запугать. Они говорили с Робером о его бывшем эре, в храме был затхлый воздух, рабочий погиб по собственной неосторожности, все остальное просто ему привиделось в некстати накатившей горячке. Завтра он выставит взашей присланного Альдо мэтра и запретит пичкать себя сонными тинктурами. Не хватало еще во время коронации узреть Леворукого во плоти со всеми его кошками.

Поленья в камине мирно потрескивали, многочисленные свечи разгоняли полумрак пасмурного осеннего вечера. Снег за окном лениво опадал невесомыми снежинками, пришедшими на смену бесформенным влажным комьям, тающим, едва коснувшись грязной земли. Подморозило, и камни двора стыдливо укутались пушистым покровом.

Ричард сидел в кресле у огня, порядком захмелев, и наслаждался покоем. Угли переливались, то загораясь закатным пламенем, то подергиваясь серостью пепла. Завтра он поедет во дворец к Альдо и разузнает, что они обнаружили в гробнице Октавии и марагонского ублюдка. А сегодня он просто будет лениться. И пить.

Руку скрутило судорогой, пальцы сами собой разжались, и бокал, выскользнув, покатился по полу, разбрызгивая кровь, которая зашипела, задымилась, разъедая ковер, одежду, вгрызаясь в плоть до самой кости. Ричард вскочил, пытаясь отряхнуться, но тут же опомнился. Задышал ровнее. Это всего лишь вино. Вино не могло навредить.

Два зернышка, исчезающих в темных горлышках бутылок. «Черная кровь», струей льющаяся в хрустальный кубок…

— Мы помним то, что хотим забыть, — раздался ровный голос за спиной, — и отчего-то забываем то, что не следует.

Ричард закрыл глаза и помотал головой. Когда он оглянулся, комната была пуста. Он с отвращением поддел носком ботинка валяющийся бокал так, что тот отлетел к каминной решетке и, жалобно звякнув, разбился. Как тот бокал с отравленным вином, что он едва не выпил...

Стало трудно дышать. Ричард подскочил к окну, неловко дернул портьеру в сторону, толкнул створку. Та внезапно отказалась поддаваться — древесина разбухла от влаги, намертво заклинивая раму.

Ричард хватал воздух ртом, как в детстве при очередном приступе грудной болезни. Перед глазами плясали белые точки, и он в панике схватил первую попавшуюся под руку вазу и засадил ею в стекло. Посыпались осколки, дышать стало легче.

За спиной с грохотом распахнулась дверь, и в кабинет ворвались вооруженные слуги — не иначе решили, что на герцога Окделла напали. Они замерли на пороге, обозревая разгром и пребывающего в полном одиночестве Ричарда. Объяснять ничего не хотелось.

— Приберите здесь, — буркнул он под нос и решительно промаршировал к двери.

Спальня встретила его мерцанием камина и таким желанным теплом придвинутой к постели жаровни. Взгляд помимо воли скользнул по комнате, по затемненным углам. Длинные таинственные тени, порожденные многочисленными свечами, пересекали спальню в разных направлениях. Словно шрамы на спине у Алвы, подумалось вдруг. Однажды в Варасте ему довелось увидеть Алву без рубашки, и это зрелище еще долго преследовало его ночами не столько потому, что смотреть было страшно, сколько от предположений и попыток представить, на что походила эта спина со свежими ранами.

Ричард выругался сквозь зубы, поймав себя на желании заглянуть под кровать и проверить, не прячется ли там его бывший эр.

В детстве старая Нэн рассказывала о зубастом сером чудовище с горящими закатным пламенем глазами, что жило под каждой кроватью, выжидая, когда в сердце у человека — по той или иной причине — поселится безграничный страх и ужас. Тогда существо обретало власть над спящим и утаскивало его в древние пещеры, спрятанные под толщей Надорских скал. Девочки пищали от страха, сбиваясь под одеялом в тесный клубок, а маленький Дикон изо всех сил старался делать вид, что не верит. Живот скручивало стылым холодом неизвестности и предчувствия беды. Сейчас он ощущал себя тем самым Диконом.

Впрочем, вздумай ночной кошмар вылезти из-под кровати, всегда можно всадить ему пулю промеж глаз. Но вот что поделаешь с бесплотным голосом? Не расскажешь ведь никому — еще в сумасшедшие запишут. И так отличился сегодня…

Спать не хотелось отчаянно. Что там Робер говорил о клятвах? Зачем Алве освобождать его? Как будто клятва оруженосца еще что-то значила после попытки отравления. Но с другой стороны, Алва наверняка знал все с самого начала — иначе зачем он устроил весь этот балаган? Рассуждал о жизни, смерти, стихи читал — понимая, что яд ему ничем не навредит. А потом воспользовался предлогом, чтобы убить братьев Катари...

Откровенно говоря, Ричард и сам не верил в правоту своих рассуждений. Когда это Алве нужен был предлог, чтобы учинить расправу над кем бы то ни было? И он вдруг разозлился. Он слишком много стал думать об этом мерзавце.

Из Багерлее не бегут. Альдо — истинный Ракан. Он обещал справедливый суд эориев, и с Алвой поступят так, как должно.

Ричард уже принес свою клятву, самую главную. Принес от чистого сердца и с чистыми помыслами: «Клянусь, моя кровь и моя жизнь принадлежат Талигойе и Раканам! Во имя Ушедших и Их именем!»

Даже Абвении не могут отменить клятву Древней крови! Жизнь и Честь Повелителя Скал без остатка принадлежали Альдо. И никакие кошмары и бывшие Первые маршалы не в силах были этого изменить.

Умиротворенный, Ричард широко зевнул, разделся и забрался под одеяло. Прохладные простыни, тепло, струящееся от жаровни, приятная путаность мыслей, вызванная отличным вином… Сегодня он как следует выспится, ему приснится Катари, а завтра он непременно поедет к Альдо, ведь место эория — рядом с его сюзереном.

За окном низко завыл ветер, ветки дерева препротивно царапнули по стеклу, но под одеялом было тепло и надежно, свечи перемигивались язычками пламени, танцующими на изящных тонких фитилях, а под кроватью не было никаких чудовищ.


	2. 2

***

Выспаться ему не позволили. Кажется, Ричард только-только закрыл глаза, когда громкий стук в дверь разбудил его. Что снилось, он не помнил. Но в сновидении не было воронов, крови и зеленого тумана, а потому сон был чудесным, и просыпаться совсем не хотелось.

Стук повторился. Настойчивый до неприличия.

Свечи оплыли наполовину, пламя в камине почти угасло. Похоже, визитеры заявились прямо среди ночи.

— В чем дело? — крикнул Ричард, надеясь, что выбираться из-под теплого одеяла не придется.

— Гонец от Ракана, — из коридора послышался глухой голос. Ричард поморщился. Никакого уважения к государю! Но ругаться через запертую дверь было глупо.

— Пусть подождет внизу, я сейчас спущусь, — объявил Ричард громко и сел, опуская ноги на пол, поджимая пальцы от соприкосновения с выстывшим паркетом.

Похоже, снаружи наступила настоящая зима, а не то слякотное межсезонье, что тянулось уже несколько недель. Ричард отчаянно зевнул и, потянувшись, начал поспешно натягивать одежду. Что могло понадобиться Альдо посреди ночи? Наверняка важное, иначе он дождался бы утра. Неужели обнаружил что-то в гробнице? Какую-нибудь реликвию? Быть может, даже легендарный Щит Скал?

Покончив с застежками камзола, Ричард зашарил рукой под кроватью в поисках сапога, но вместо обуви пальцы нащупали... перо? Не иначе обронил, когда накануне перед сном делал пометки в книге.

Перо оказалось не белым гусиным, а черным... Ричард, оторопев, рассматривал нежданную находку, отливающую маслянисто-синим, потом поспешно отшвырнул прочь, вытер пальцы о штанину. Перо мягко спланировало на постель и улеглось поверх белой простыни, словно напоминая о человеке, давно лишившемся права называть особняк своим домом.

Кто протащил сюда эту гадость?

Коридор был пуст и темен. Все светильники погасли, и Ричарду пришлось вернуться в спальню за канделябром. Решительно, расхлябанность слуг перешла все границы!

Длинные тени змеились по стенам, и Ричард с отстраненным удивлением отметил, что его рука, сжимающая подсвечник, дрожит.

— Обычное перо, — сказал он вслух. В ушах отвратительно звенело.

Внизу было так же мертвенно тихо. Ричард на мгновение засомневался, не приснился ли ему стук и голос за дверью, но тут от стены отделилась фигура в длинном плаще с капюшоном, надвинутым по самые глаза, и от неожиданности Ричард едва не выпрыгнул из собственной кожи.

Человек на вид был невысок и худ. Рассмотреть же какие-либо еще детали не позволяла едва-едва разгоняемая неровным светом темнота. Он сдержанно поклонился и, протянув Ричарду запечатанный конверт, отступил на шаг.

Ричард раздраженно поставил канделябр на стол и зажег еще свечей. Кто знает, что у ночного гостя на уме. Мимоходом проверил, как ходит в ножнах шпага. На печати, скрепляющей конверт, стоял оттиск зверя Раканов, так что посланец, вне всяких сомнений, прибыл от Альдо. Ричард сломал печать и развернул послание. Почерка он не узнал, впрочем, Альдо и раньше не писал ему лично.

Письмо гласило:

«Получателю сего следует незамедлительно явиться в место, в кое будет препровожден лицом, доставившим это послание. Разъяснения надлежит получить на месте. Учинение препятствий выполнению этого приказа будет расценено как государственная измена».

Подписи не было — внизу имелся лишь оттиск того же зверя, что и на печати.

Ричард перечитал письмо — на этот раз медленно. Неужели в гробнице нашли что-то настолько важное, что Альдо счел нужным показать это только в условиях строжайшей секретности? Неужели и в самом деле — Щит? Посланник терпеливо ждал у стены и, кажется, не дышал.

Печати были настоящими… И Ричард решился.

— Подождите меня тут, я оденусь, — сказал он твердо, надеясь, что голосом не выдаст внутреннюю сумятицу.

Поспешно натянув плащ, схватив теплые перчатки и шляпу, Ричард вернулся в прихожую, где все так же безмолвно и неподвижно ждал его проводник. «Немой, что ли?» — подумалось внезапно. Впрочем, если дело настолько секретное, что Альдо вызвал его среди ночи, не исключено, что посланник действительно в свое время лишился языка. Ричард слышал о подобных людях, которых ценили как надежных курьеров: пытай такого хоть до смерти, сказать все равно ничего не сможет.

Во дворе оказалось пусто и холодно. Снег почти прекратился, но пронизывающий ветер, натужно подвывая, клацал заледеневшими ветками деревьев. Небо, со вчерашнего утра затянутое тучами, сливалось с окружающей тьмой, и только заснеженная земля давала пищу взгляду. Ричард поежился и спрятал в рукава вмиг замерзшие руки. Перчатки он заткнул за пояс — предстояло еще оседлать Сону.

Лошадь нервничала, всхрапывала, перебирала ногами, и Ричард ободряюще погладил ее по шее.

— Понимаю, — проговорил он вполголоса, — мне тоже никуда не хочется сейчас ехать, но мы нужны Альдо.

Проводник терпеливо ждал у раскрытых ворот, уже верхом на ладном вороном линарце. Стоило Ричарду сесть в седло, как он сорвался в галоп, так что пришлось пришпорить Сону.

Город был пустым и черно-белым, как парадная перевязь Первого маршала. Бывшего Первого маршала, мысленно поправился Ричард. Стук копыт, приглушенный пушистым снегом, не умятым пока еще ногами горожан и колесами телег, отзывался эхом, отражаясь от темных провалов окон, заборов и стен. Вывески трактиров тревожно скрипели на ветру, ни один фонарь в поле зрения не горел.

Смотреть по сторонам было некогда. Проводник ни разу не оглянулся, чтобы удостовериться, что герцог Окделл поспевает за ним, и Ричарду иногда приходилось ориентироваться лишь на звук, чтобы не отстать, не пропустить поворот. Он слабо представлял, куда именно они направляются, понимал только, что не во дворец.

Щеки горели от кусачего ветра, глаза слезились, а из носа лилось. Ричард оглушительно чихнул, а когда звон в ушах утих, с удивлением понял, что его спутник остановился. Они достигли конечной цели своего ночного пути. Ричард в легкой оторопи уставился на возвышающиеся перед ним стены с узкими прорезями окон и массивными воротами.

Багерлее?

Оглашая ночь хриплым карканьем, со стен сорвались черные птицы. Вороны приветствовали Повелителя Скал.

***

Внутри оказалось точно так, как рассказывал Робер — башни, стены, коридоры. Холодно и мрачно. И пусто.

Проводник оставил его у входа, молча указав рукой направление, и Ричард, привязав Сону к коновязи во внутреннем дворе, вошел — как нырнул — в длинный сумрачный коридор, через равные промежутки освещаемый чадящими факелами в толстых железных кольцах.

Ричард ожидал, что его встретят, чтобы провести к Альдо, но через десяток шагов понял, что он здесь совершенно один, и остановился. Гулкое эхо его собственных шагов еще пару мгновений гуляло по помещению. Сейчас появится стража, и ему придется объяснять, как он оказался в самом сердце неприступной тюрьмы. Впрочем, Ричард был бы только рад их появлению.

Коридор раздваивался, и Ричард в нерешительности переступил с ноги на ногу. Правый или левый? Хоть монетку бросай…

— Ррри-карррд, — раздался резкий вопль у него над головой, и, задев шляпу застывшего от неожиданности Ричарда, на пол приземлился большой черный ворон.

Птица наклонила голову, разглядывая его немигающим блестящим глазом, чуть приоткрыла клюв, издала очередное «каррр» и вразвалку проследовала в левый коридор.

Ричард отмер, судорожно выдохнул, вспомнил, что нужно дышать, и двинулся вправо, нырнув в зияющий черным провалом коридор. Через пару шагов остановился, ощутив нечто странное. Звуки исчезли. Вообще. Он намеренно топнул по каменному полу — безрезультатно. Выругался, но не услышал собственного голоса. Зато стало светлее. Ричард посмотрел вперед: стены на глазах покрывались зеленой светящейся плесенью, которая оползала на пол клочьями тумана и текла к нему навстречу. Пахнуло мертвыми лилиями, и Ричард, заорав что есть силы и не произведя при этом ни звука, бросился назад и — в левый коридор.

Слух вернулся. Птица одарила Ричарда укоризненным взглядом и медленно прошествовала вдоль ряда запертых дверей. Факел в руке ярко вспыхнул и с шипением погас, и Ричард оказался в кромешной темноте. Он в панике схватился за стену, ища опору и хоть какой-то осязаемый ориентир. Прохлада камня дарила небольшую уверенность. Тверд и незыблем...

Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, но глаза постепенно привыкли и вскоре стали различать очертания дверей. Ричард оглянулся и в панике ускорил шаг: сзади наползал, клубясь, тошнотворно-зеленый, светящийся мертвенным светом туман.

Коридор закончился слишком быстро, упершись в стену с массивной дверью. От безысходности Ричард схватился за ручку, рванул на себя. Обитое железом полотно поддалось, и, не успев обрадоваться, он метнулся внутрь, захлопывая дверь прямо перед алчными змеящимися щупальцами зеленоватой мерзости. Тяжело дыша, отступил на шаг, лихорадочно оглядывая стыки: туман не просачивался. Пока.

Происходившее слишком напоминало кошмар. Ричард с силой ущипнул себя за руку и зашипел от боли.

— Как погляжу, юноша, — за спиной раздался низкий хрипловатый голос, который невозможно было бы спутать с другим, — вы с завидным постоянством продолжаете впутываться в неприятности.

Сейчас он убедится, что голос — это просто голос. Плод его живого воображения, в очередной раз играющего с ним злую шутку.

Когда Ричард повернулся, бывший Первый маршал Талига отсалютовал ему хрустальным бокалом, полным вязкой дымящейся жидкости.

***

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил Ричард первое, что пришло в голову, рассматривая своего эра. Бывшего эра, напомнил он себе.

Алва полусидел-полулежал на узкой кровати у дальней стены комнаты, прислонившись спиной к каменной кладке и подобрав под себя одну ногу. Растрепанные волосы, всегда бывшие длинней, чем того требовали приличия, отросли еще больше и сейчас спускались ниже лопаток. «Если бы Рокэ, ну, скажем, косу заплел, вышло бы в руку толщиной, не меньше», — кажется, так он рассказывал Айрис, вернувшись домой после Варастийской кампании.

— Что я здесь делаю? — искренне изумился Алва. — Создатель с вами, юноша. Пребываю в заключении, ожидая, пока некий господин в белых штанах не решит, как со мной поступить.

Он что, говорит про Альдо? Альдо! Это с ним должен был встретиться Ричард, а не с этим... Этот вертел бокал в пальцах, рассматривая дымящуюся жидкость на просвет.

— Где Альдо? — выпалил Ричард, уже понимая, что своим вопросом вызовет очередные насмешки. Алва досадливо поморщился:

— Вы обладаете удивительным качеством задавать неправильные вопросы. На ваше счастье, мы не ограничены четырьмя, как бывает в старых сказках, да и я никуда не спешу. Так что располагайтесь. Рассвет наступит еще не скоро...

Оставаться не было никакого желания, но за дверь добровольно он не сунулся бы ни при каких обстоятельствах. Ричард оглянулся в поисках места, куда можно было примоститься, обнаружил что-то вроде грубо сколоченного трехногого табурета у стола и присел, бросив плащ на столешницу.

Помещение было небольшим и как две капли воды походило на его комнату в Лаик. Два светильника и пара свечей давали достаточно света, чтобы рассмотреть все предметы скудной обстановки и самого обитателя камеры. Было невыносимо холодно, и Ричард уже потянулся к перчаткам, но, взглянув на Алву, сидящего на постели в полурасстегнутой рубахе и с босыми ногами, остался как есть. Неужели ему не холодно? Камни, должно быть, ледяные...

Ричард думал о чем угодно, только не о том, что впервые с того самого злополучного вечера остался наедине с монсеньо... Алвой, и тот беседует с ним, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Прошу прощения, — продолжил тем временем Алва, — что не могу предложить вам вина. Древняя кровь — весьма экзотический сорт, и, боюсь, его употребление может иметь для вас самые непредсказуемые последствия. — Он слегка качнул бокал, и густая жидкость облепила стенки изнутри, словно и впрямь была кровью. Алва отпил, и губы его окрасились карминово-красным. Он, словно извиняясь, повел плечом и заметил непонятно:

— Приходится восполнять потери.

Ричард только сейчас увидел, что манжеты белой рубашки Алвы запятнаны кровью — как если бы под тканью закровоточила старая рана.

— Что это такое? Там, — Ричард кивнул в сторону запертой двери. Алва был злом знакомым и пока мирно настроенным, хоть и чудил по обыкновению, а вот мертвенно зеленая субстанция в коридоре пугала до потери пульса.

— А вот это, — Алва внезапно подался вперед, напряженный, как натянутая струна, — уже правильный вопрос. Я, если изволите заметить, несколько ограничен в своих перемещениях и не осведомлен о том, что происходит за этими гостеприимными стенами. Поэтому могу лишь предположить, что ваш возлюбленный анакс в поисках былого, побитого молью величия или же какой-нибудь эпохальной справедливости ради, совершил очередную глупость. Совершил же?

Ричард запротестовал было:

— Он не... — но тут же умолк, вспоминая кровь на мраморном полу храма и зеленые щупальца, взбирающиеся по его одежде. — Гробница Октавии и Марагонского Бастарда... — выдохнул он, а Алва низко рассмеялся:

— Что и требовалось доказать. Излом, Ричард, весьма неприятная штука, — он покосился на собственный рукав, замаранный кровью, — и любое необдуманное действие может повлечь за собой совершенно неконтролируемые последствия. Как, например, ваше появление здесь.

— Я не понимаю, — признался Ричард обреченно. Слова, слова — и никакого смысла. Голова гудела.

Алва хмыкнул и со вздохом откинулся назад, вновь прислоняясь к стене:

— Собственно, чтобы понять, нужно по крайней мере изучить предмет. Я занимаюсь этим не первый десяток лет и с уверенностью могу заявить лишь одно: понять — не значит знать, как с этим справиться.

— Справиться с чем? — Ричард не был уверен, что хочет услышать ответ, но пребывать в неизвестности и далее было невыносимо.

Алва качнул бокал, сделал глоток и лишь затем перевел взгляд на собеседника:

— С гибелью мира, разумеется, — произнес он небрежно, словно обсуждая мелкую неприятность вроде некстати зарядившего дождя. И тут же его лицо исказилось, он отставил бокал в сторону и закрыл глаза ладонями таким знакомым Ричарду жестом.

Алва просидел так несколько мгновений, а когда отнял руки, обе его щеки — от внутренних уголков глаз до изогнутых в кривой гримасе губ — пересекали темные царапины, наливающиеся кровью... Нет! Не царапины, осознал вдруг Ричард. Выпитая Древняя кровь сочилась из глаз Алвы.

— Что... Что у вас с глазами? — выдохнул Ричард и прикусил язык. Сейчас его отчитают за несдержанность, как это бывало не раз. Но Алва лишь небрежно провел по щеке, размазывая кровавые потеки, посмотрел на испачканные пальцы, брезгливо поморщился, отер руку о простыню, потянулся к бокалу, сделал глоток и поморщился снова.

— Как я уже говорил, приходится восполнять. Если вам когда-нибудь скажут, что нет ничего пошлее, чем напиваться в одиночестве, — не верьте. Нет ничего пошлее, чем напиваться собственной кровью.

Алва отставил опустевший бокал в сторону и принялся закатывать рукав, демонстрируя плотную повязку на запястье, уже пропитанную красной влагой.

— Вы что-то очень бледны, Ричард, — сочувствующе проговорил он. — Предлагаю вам отвернуться, зрелище это малоэстетичное.

Ричард с трудом сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд от длинных бледных пальцев, разматывающих ткань и обнажающих страшную рваную рану. Алва же поднес бокал к запястью, собирая закапавшую кровь.

— Что вы делаете? — выдавил из себя Ричард, борясь с дурнотой и в первый раз окончательно осознавая, что за Древнюю кровь пил Алва. — Это... это отвратительно.

Алва вздернул бровь в ответ и язвительно отпарировал:

— Не могу с вами не согласиться. Вот только с недавнего времени это единственный способ оставаться в относительном здравии и трезвом уме. Покамест у меня нет желания порадовать вас своим хладным трупом. Время слишком неудачное.

— Но зачем? — Ричард смешался, пытаясь понять, какой вопрос занимает его больше всего. — Почему кровь?

— Я не стану рассказывать вам об Изломе, поскольку предмет сей слишком обширен. Понадобится не час и не два, а я рассчитываю, что с рассветом эта дрянь уползет, и вы сможете избавиться от моего тягостного общества. Могу лишь предположить, что молодой человек, мнящий себя венцом творения, по собственному скудоумию и при попустительстве тех, кого в иное время я бы и не заподозрил в подобной … непредусмотрительности, совершил какую-то пакость. Вы говорили о гробнице Октавии. Все нынешние храмы стоят на местах старых святилищ и былой силы. И многие из них — для того, чтобы удержать, не дать проникнуть в наш мир скверне. Судя по тому, что не далее как вчера днем из всех щелей полезла некая зеленая субстанция, ваш златокудрый идиот на добрую хорну приблизил мир к его концу.

Алва одернул рукав поверх заново наложенной повязки, спустил босые ноги на каменный пол и в два скользящих шага оказался по другую сторону стола. Он оперся ладонями о столешницу и наклонился так, что Ричард почувствовал его дыхание.

— Вы были там, юноша. Что вы видели?

… Струйки крови на мраморном полу. Удушающий запах гнилых лилий. Зеленые сгустки тумана, взбирающиеся все выше и выше, чтобы вцепиться в горло Ричарда…

Похоже, он произнес это вслух, потому что Алва серьезно кивнул:

— Не удивлюсь, если ваш друг Эпинэ видел что-то подобное. Повелители видят больше, даже если не знают, куда смотреть.

Ричард отрицательно закачал головой, и Алва мирно согласился:

— Нет? Ну что же, я могу и ошибаться. Впрочем, Эпинэ слишком витает в облаках, чтобы замечать грязь под ногами.

Ему показалось, или и впрямь стало холоднее? Ричард сжал челюсти, чтобы не заклацать зубами, а Алва, полураздетый, босой, стоял напротив, словно не чувствуя продирающей до костей стужи. Бокал с кровью на его постели исходил паром.

Алва проследил за взглядом Ричарда и усмехнулся.

— Древняя кровь, — протянул он. — Пожалуй, Багерлее для меня сейчас самое безопасное место. Стоит оголодавшим гражданам вашей Золотой Анаксии узреть эдакое извращение, как они с радостью нарекут меня противным Создателю существом и устроят какую-нибудь затейливую казнь. Вспомнят традиции первых эсператистов. Про забивание камнями, к примеру. И это только в лучшем случае…

— Зачем вы вернулись? — выпалил Ричард давно занимавший его вопрос. — Ради этого ничтожества Фердинанда?

Алва откинул голову назад и расхохотался.

— Вот в этом вы весь, Ричард. Фердинанд — ничтожество, Алва — зло, Катарина — святая, молодой человек в белых штанах — анакс. Я бы посоветовал вам думать время от времени. Говорят, полезное занятие.

Ричард вцепился пальцами в край столешницы так, что побелели костяшки, но Алва совершенно неожиданно протянул ладонь и взлохматил ему волосы.

— Ваша неиспорченность мешает вам жить, — он криво усмехнулся и отступил к постели, где снова устроился, прислонившись спиной к каменной стене и подхватив наполненный бокал. — Если притвориться, что это «Дурная кровь», и не дышать, когда пьешь, получается вполне сносно.

Пить, однако, он не стал, а лишь окунул в жидкость кончик пальца и поднес руку к свече:

— Древняя кровь, Ричард, наше проклятие. Когда я говорю «наше», я имею в виду всех Повелителей. Вы задумывались когда-нибудь, почему так редко клянутся кровью?

— Даже Абвении не в силах отменить клятву Древней крови… — вырвалось у Ричарда помимо его воли.

Во взгляде Алвы мелькнул интерес:

— Приношу вам свои извинения, Ричард. Как оказалось, думать вы умеете… Но вот умеете ли вы делать выводы?

Ричард почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска, но не признаваться же в самом деле, что, не будь вчерашнего разговора с Робером… А Алва тем временем продолжил:

— Клятвы Древней крови, принесенные Повелителями, обладают особой силой. Став Первым маршалом, я поклялся, что моя кровь и жизнь принадлежат Талигу и Фердинанду Оллару, и эту клятву пока никто не отменял. А посему, — он сделал круговое движение кистью, взбалтывая содержимое бокала. — Я сижу здесь в ожидании, пока ваш драгоценный Альдо Ракан сломает себе шею — а он ее рано или поздно свернет, — чтобы вернуться к своим непосредственным обязанностям: служению моему королю и Талигу.

— Вы могли бы служить истинному королю, — буркнул Ричард, растирая руки и поглядывая в сторону теплых перчаток, — а не жалкому узурпатору. Все Повелители принесли клятву Ракану…

Договорить он не успел. Алва в одно мгновение оказался напротив, схватил Ричарда за плечи и рванул на себя. Глаза Алвы пугали.

— Что вы сделали, Ричард? — сквозь зубы прошипел он. — В чем именно вы поклялись?

Ричард попытался вырваться — безрезультатно.

— Я поклялся кровью, что буду служить Альдо, — огрызнулся он, стараясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Синие глаза сузились, и Алва процедил медленно и угрожающе:

— Сейчас вы дословно, повторяю — дословно воспроизведете свою клятву. И не пытайтесь меня убедить в том, что вы со своими романтическими бреднями успели ее позабыть, а не вышили крестиком и не повесили над изголовьем кровати. Ну же, юноша!

— Клянусь, моя кровь и моя жизнь принадлежат Талигойе и Раканам! Во имя Ушедших и Их именем! — выкрикнул Ричард в ставшее вдруг страшным бледное лицо, измазанное кровавыми потеками. Руки исчезли, и Ричард упал на свой табурет, тяжело дыша, чувствуя, как спина покрывается холодным потом.

Алва медленно отступил к кровати и, опрокинув в себя по меньшей мере половину содержимого бокала, скривился, вытер губы рукавом и уселся на самый край постели, вытянув ноги.

— Вам следует быть осторожнее с клятвами, Ричард, — проговорил он сухо. — Нарушите по пылкости натуры и получите подземное озеро на месте Надора. Впрочем, ваша клятва хотя бы объясняет, как вы тут оказались.

Если объяснение и существовало, для Ричарда оно оставалось тайной за шестнадцатью печатями. Или Алва хотел сказать, что для борьбы со скверной и для помощи Альдо нужны все Повелители? Но в таком случае…

— Но в таком случае тут должны были оказаться Робер и этот… Придд…

Алва тонко улыбнулся и тихо произнес:

— Ни Эпинэ, ни тем более Придд не давали мне никаких клятв и не нарушали их. Им нечего искупать…

… Два зернышка, исчезающих в темных горлышках бутылок. «Черная кровь», струей льющаяся в хрустальный кубок…

Ричард вскочил, опрокидывая табурет:

— Вы знали! Вы с самого начала знали, что я… что вино отравлено!

— Забавно, — протянул Алва ехидно. — Отравитель обвиняет отравляемого в том, что тот не остановил его. Учитесь принимать ответственность за свои поступки, герцог Окделл! — Каждое слово — как удар.

— Если вы ждете извинений, — запальчиво выкрикнул Ричард, но Алва не позволил ему закончить:

— Создатель с вами, юноша. Если бы я ждал извинений от всех, кто хотел или пытался меня убить, вам пришлось бы стать в очередь, раза три огибающую кольцо Эрнани.

—Тогда… Зачем я вам нужен?

— А вот это, — задумчиво проговорил Алва, сверля Ричарда взглядом, — я и пытаюсь понять.

Он снова пригубил из бокала, и Ричарда замутило при виде кровавых разводов на тонком стекле.

— Вам обязательно это делать? — возмутился он.

— Видите ли, герцог Окделл, — голос Алвы сочился ядом, — как я уже говорил ранее, когда ваш идиот анакс полез ломать то, что ломать не следовало, меня в моем уединении посетила та самая зеленая мерзость, от которой вы с такой готовностью спрятались в моей … гм… резиденции. Да будет вам известно, с некоторых пор со мной случилась та же неприятность, что и с вашим другом Эпинэ, который периодически истекает кровью. И мне подумалось, что во всех доморощенных легендах может содержаться доля правды. Да и терять мне, собственно, было нечего. Этот туман мне решительно не понравился, так что пришлось принимать кардинальные меры. — Алва криво усмехнулся. — Уверяю вас, вскрывать себе вены без острого режущего предмета под рукой — то еще удовольствие. Зато окропленная кровью зелень благополучно убралась. Осталось только одно крайне досадное последствие. Запястье никак не желало затягиваться, пришлось приспособить бокал, учитывая, что отступивший противник вполне мог вернуться. А когда единственный доступный мне сосуд оказался до краев заполнен, я понял, что дело плохо. Пришлось возвращать кровь туда, откуда она вытекла, — Алва снова поморщился. — И это, как ни странно, помогло. Во всяком случае, отчасти.

Ричард смотрел на Алву во все глаза: рассказывать о такой дикости… словно об обычной простуде и отваре из трав, который помог вылечить насморк.

— И что теперь? — тихо спросил он, с дрожью наблюдая, как по щекам Алвы скатываются свежие кровавые слезы.

— Теперь? — Алва вздернул бровь, и это выглядело страшно. — Теперь я как дырявый сосуд, из которого постоянно что-то вытекает.

Ричарда передернуло, и Алва раздраженно бросил:

— Если мерзнете, оденьтесь, наконец!

Ричард неохотно потянулся к плащу, накинул его на плечи и натянул перчатки, чтобы согреть озябшие руки. В ладонь ткнулся угол сложенной бумаги, и он извлек ее на свет. Альдо. Как же он забыл! Его ждет Альдо. А если эта зеленая мерзость… Ричард вскочил на ноги.

— Ну и куда это вы собрались? — горячие пальцы ухватили его за запястье, удерживая. Письмо словно по волшебству переместилось в руку Алвы.

— Как интересно, — протянул он, рассматривая оттиск на конверте. — Зверь Раканов…

— Да как вы смеете, — взвился Ричард, свободной рукой пытаясь отобрать письмо. Алва поднял на него свои страшные глаза, и Ричард подавился следующей фразой. Пальцы на запястье разжались, а Алва раздвинул губы в хищной ухмылке:

— Если желаете бездарно распрощаться с жизнью, не смею вас задерживать, — он швырнул конверт на стол и жестом указал на дверь.

Ричард в бешенстве схватил бумагу, развернулся на каблуках и в три шага оказался у выхода, рванул ручку на себя… Дверь не поддалась. Открывается в другую сторону? Он выругался сквозь зубы и привалился плечом. Дверь не сдвинулась ни на волос. Алва наблюдал с каменным лицом, скрестив руки на груди.

Ричард сдержал детское желание пнуть дверь ногой, вместо этого успокоил дыхание и, скрипя зубами, обернулся.

— Что это значит? — спросил он, когда понял, что Алва не намерен первым вступать с ним в разговор.

— Это — весьма неопределенное понятие, чтобы я мог ответить на ваш вопрос, — язвительности тона Алвы мог позавидовать… разве только сам Алва.

— Почему дверь заперта? — Ричард был настроен весьма решительно.

— Ответ очевиден, по-моему. Это — Багерлее. Тут все сидят под замком.

— Я не позволю над собой издеваться! — Ричард и сам понимал, что это прозвучало глупо, но уже не мог остановиться. Он больше не оруженосец Первого маршала, а эорий, приближенное лицо анакса. Алва же — всего лишь заключенный.

Глаза Алвы опасно сузились:

— Смею напомнить, вы сами заявились сюда среди ночи, и, уверяю, ваше общество мне так же неприятно, как мое — вам.

— В таком случае, — окрысился Ричард, — почему бы вам не приказать своим холуям запихнуть меня в карету и не выставить за пределы Талига? Хотя прошу прощения, вы не в том положении, чтобы кому бы то ни было приказывать, — закончил он злорадно.

Алва улыбался, и от этой улыбки мороз пробирал по коже:

— А вы повзрослели, Ричард, — протянул он с ленивым одобрением в голосе. — И поумнели. Указать слабому его место — очень достойно Повелителя Cкал. Вот только…

Ричард и ахнуть не успел, как Алва оказался рядом, заломил ему руку за спину, неуловимым глазу движением извлек из ножен шпагу Ричарда и прошептал на ухо так, что волосы на затылке стали дыбом:

— Вот только слабый — не всегда слабый, не правда ли?

Ричард почти забыл, как это — стоять со шпагой против Алвы во время учебного боя. Стоять против него безоружным и видеть лицо, обезображенное кровавыми разводами, — было жутко до дрожи в коленках.

Трястись в закрытой карете, терзаясь неизвестностью, было еще страшнее. Открывать шкатулку, надеясь и ожидая укола отравленной иглы, было страшнее вдвойне. Обнаружить, что эр просто вышвырнул его за ненадобностью, не сочтя достойным возмездия, — вот что было по-настоящему убийственно.

И Ричард шагнул вперед, так что острие шпаги уперлось ему в грудь, и, растянув губы в кривой улыбке, зеркально отражающей ухмылку на лице Алвы, процедил сквозь зубы:

— Указать слабому его место — достойно и Повелителя Ветра, как я погляжу.

— Признаете собственную слабость? — хмыкнул Алва, вдруг развеселившись и опуская шпагу. — Определенно, в надорских горах умер крупный зверь…

— Особо крупный ворон, — буркнул Ричард, чувствуя, как уголки рта расползаются в непрошеной улыбке.

— По меньшей мере — вепрь. Вы… — Алва не договорил. Переменился в лице, приоткрыл губы, словно пытаясь вдохнуть. Глаза его закатились, шпага дребезжа упала на пол. Он неловко взмахнул рукой, и Ричард увидел, как рукав рубашки набухает кровью. А потом колени Алвы подогнулись, и он осел, упал лицом вниз.


	3. 3

— Герцог Алва… — позвал Ричард нерешительно. Алва не отозвался.

Ричард опустился на колени рядом с неподвижным телом, перевернул Алву на спину. Из-под плотно закрытых век сочилась кровь. Он осторожно потряс его за плечо — голова мотнулась из стороны в сторону, безвольно, как у тряпичной куклы.

Пожалуй, Ричард испытывал досаду. Что прикажете теперь делать? Сидеть в запертой комнате и безучастно наблюдать, как сама собой исчезает главная головная боль Альдо? Но с другой стороны... Если утром стражники найдут его рядом с окровавленным телом бывшего Первого маршала, кто поверит, что герцог Окделл, правая рука анакса, абсолютно ни при чем? Чернь тут же станет вопить о политическом убийстве. Он не должен позволить и тени подозрения пасть на Альдо!

Внезапно спасение жизни Алвы стало для него самым важным. Позвать на помощь? Он уже пытался открыть дверь, да и оказаться один на один с зеленой мерзостью... Ричарда передернуло.

Он лихорадочно огляделся, собираясь с мыслями, и взгляд его зацепился за бокал, стоявший у кровати, все еще наполовину наполненный кровью. Он вскочил, споткнулся о собственную шпагу, та заскользила по полу… и бокал упал, разлетелся на мелкие осколки, отливающие красным.

Оторопев, Ричард обозрел учиненный им хаос.

— Восполнить потери… восполнить потери… — пробормотал он растерянно и всмотрелся в стремительно бледнеющее лицо Алвы. Под глазами залегли уже не синие — черные тени, скулы заострились, и Ричард понял, что если сейчас же что-нибудь не предпримет, его последним воспоминанием о бывшем эре останется эта кошмарная окровавленная маска.

Он с сомнением посмотрел на свои руки. Стянул перчатки. Безумие. То, что он собрался сделать, — чистой воды безумие. Ричард поморщился, словно от зубной боли, и, решившись, выхватил фамильный кинжал, сделал глубокий вдох и провел лезвием по запястью. Кожу обожгло холодом, но больно не было.

Он медленно поднес руку ко рту Алвы, отстраненно наблюдая за ярко-алыми каплями, стекающими вниз, прямо на приоткрытые губы.

Кап... Кап-кап... Кап-кап-кап… Все быстрее и чаще, весенней капелью...

Алва никак не реагировал. Неужели все зря? Ричард все неправильно понял и сидит тут, идиот, с разрезанным запястьем, заливая рот бывшего эра кровью. Да если бы Алва пришел в себя на мгновение, он первый посмеялся бы над Ричардом… Но не отступать же теперь, в самом деле! Ричард сосредоточенно сдвинул брови и сделал то, что в детстве проделывала старая Нэн, когда он отказывался глотать отвратительное варево из сосновых иголок, щедро сдобренное листьями ветрухи, именуемое лекарством от грудной болезни, — зажал Алве нос.

У Ричарда даже не было уверенности, что Алва вообще дышит, но старый проверенный метод себя оправдал. Что-то булькнуло, на белом, таком беззащитном сейчас горле заходил кадык, и Алва глотнул крови — Древней крови Повелителя Скал.

Впрочем, особого эффекта на первый взгляд это не возымело. Щеки по-прежнему оставались мелово-белыми, а растрепавшиеся черные волосы, уже порядком залитые липкой субстанцией, лишь подчеркивали мертвенную бледность.

В ушах зашумело, а перед глазами стали мелькать белые точки. Потом исчез свет, и Ричард провалился в темноту, но не успел испугаться, как зрение вернулось.

«Я истекаю кровью», — вяло подумал он. Держать руку на весу становилось все сложнее, и Ричард привалился спиной к ножке стола — благо тот оказался неподалеку.

Голова плыла, а мысли вытекали из него вместе с жизнью, не задерживаясь, ускользая. Свет исчез.

«Я слепну», — безразлично понял Ричард. Стало холодно, хотя, казалось, что холоднее быть уже не может. В ледяной тьме проявились зеленоватые звезды — далекие и колючие, и Ричард вспомнил, что эр Рокэ совсем недавно ушел с чумазой бакранкой, у которой умер муж. А он лежит тут на шкурах, пялится в звездное небо и не может уснуть, потому что знает, чем эти двое там занимаются, и это ... обидно, потому что Катари... При чем здесь Катари? Обидно, потому что эр никогда не смотрел на него так, как на эту незнакомую девушку, — словно ему не все равно.

Рассвета все не было, а зеленые звезды медленно вращались над головой, зачаровывая, затягивая его в бесконечную туманную воронку. Как же холодно...

Послышался шорох, и Ричард, окоченевший, неподвижный как статуя, вроде той, что иногда вырубают изо льда и ставят зимой в королевских садах забавы ради, с трудом повернул голову на звук.

Алва в багряных одеждах обнимал бакранскую девушку, на шее которой горел алый камень. Точно такой, как тот, что Алва подарил Катари. При чем здесь Катари?

— Вам, юноша, никогда не будет везти в игре, — Алва улыбался, а в глазах девушки стояли слезы. Ричард присмотрелся. Драгоценный камень на белой шее оказался кровью. Не ее — Алвы, просто кровь на алом одеянии была незаметна. Бакранка вздрогнула и стала медленно оседать, Алва попытался ее подхватить, но девушка вдруг исчезла, растворилась в стелющемся по земле зеленом мареве и превратилась в хрустальный кубок, наполненный вином. Алва держал бокал в затянутой в красную перчатку руке, а Ричард знал, что вино — отравлено.

— Не... на-до, — губы не слушались, все тонуло в зловещем тумане, и Алва его не услышал. Поднес бокал к губам и отпил. — Не надо! — закричал Ричард и понял, что не в силах издать ни звука.

Он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть, и...

— Ричард... Ричард, проснитесь! — жаркий шепот — нет, крик! — в самое ухо.

Кто-то настойчиво тряс его за плечи, и Ричард протестующе замычал, отказываясь открывать глаза. Он замерз, он устал, а зеленый туман обещал покой и забвение, баюкая в своих призрачных объятиях, словно мягкая перина...

Резкое ругательство, хлесткий удар по щеке, и подступили детские слезы. Захотелось зареветь, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Рокэ... При чем тут Рокэ? Конечно же, он думал о Нэн. Ну почему его не могут оставить в покое!

— Ричард! Вы должны открыть глаза!

Он всегда и всем должен!

— Не слушай! — шелестел прохладный зеленый сумрак…

Как же надоело!

— Ты отдохнешь… — шорох весенней листвы на мертвом дереве…

Как надоели эти требовательные голоса!

«Вы потомок Алана Святого и сын Эгмонта Окделла, сын мой, и должны...»

«Вы надежда Людей Чести и Талигойи, мой мальчик, вы должны...»

«Называйте меня Катари, Дикон, вы должны...»

«Мы истинные эории, Надорэа, и мы должны...»

«Обязанностей, юноша, у вас нет и не будет...»

Забавно. Последний голос выбивался из общего хора. Хоть кому-то он ничего не задолжал. Или...

— Да придите же в себя, Окделл!

Он с трудом разлепил склеившиеся от влаги ресницы. Кажется, его слезы замерзли, осели инеем... Ричард попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Синее на белом... Лицо Алвы, перекошенное от гнева и... чего-то еще?

— Я предполагал, что вы не блещете умом, но какого Леворукого вы учинили? Решили покончить со своим жалким существованием?

...ем ...ем ...ем — отозвалось эхом в ушах. Кажется, он был голоден, иначе откуда эта накатывающая слабость? Ему нужно согреться и поспать. Ричард подтянул колени к груди, сворачиваясь в клубок, подныривая под толстое, светящееся изумрудным умиротворением покрывало бесчувствия... но его снова затормошили, подхватили, куда-то потащили. На темном небе закружились колючие зеленые звезды...

Кто-то с силой разжал ему зубы, и в рот полилась теплая жидкость. Теплая... он поспешно глотнул и закашлялся от металлического солоноватого вкуса. Желудок взбунтовался, но руки держали крепко, и за первым глотком последовал второй, разгоняя кровь по жилам, согревая.

Злые звезды взорвались десятком солнц, чьи лучи прогнали тьму и холод, но резкий свет слепил, и Ричард снова перестал видеть. Тело скрутило судорогой, и он выгнулся, раскинув руки, заживо сгорая в этом нестерпимом сиянии.

Над головой пронеслась темная крылатая тень, взъерошив волосы кончиком крыла, и в этой тени он увидел, как вино плотной темной струей льется вверх — из хрустального бокала в кувшин. Яркий свет стал более приглушенным, поменял оттенок и оказался вдруг отблесками камина, ложащимися на изящный столик, инкрустированный сталью. Две белые крупинки выскочили из темных винных горлышек и спрятались в перстне, алеющем закатным пламенем у Ричарда на пальце.

— Мы помним то, что хотим забыть, — послышалось за спиной, — и отчего-то забываем то, что не следует.

— Я помню, — тихо возразил Ричард. А потом раздался голос, словно бы идущий из ниоткуда и одновременно со всех сторон, гулкий и тревожный, как набат:

— Клянусь, моя кровь и моя жизнь принадлежат Талигойе и Раканам! Во имя Ушедших и Их именем!

Крылатая тень над головой рухнула вниз, увлекая за собой Ричарда — на верхнюю площадку темной зубчатой башни, из-за которой всходило рассветное солнце.

Падение на камни вышло таким жестким, что Ричард пришел в себя. На узкой постели в камере Багерлее. Синие глаза, ясные, трезвые, внимательные, оказались совсем рядом, служа точкой опоры в текущем изменчивом мире.

— Что... — язык не слушался, — что я... вы...

— Ваша безумная эскапада, юноша, вдруг оказалась удачным решением.

Алва что — его хвалит? Но почему у него такой сердитый голос?

— Я не...

— Вот именно, вы не! Я же ясно дал понять, что раны здесь не желают закрываться. Вы могли истечь кровью!

— Нужно было... восполнить...

— Поздравляю, — голос сочился ядом, но в глазах застыла — тревога? — Восполнили в полной мере. Кровь Повелителей и в самом деле обладает удивительными свойствами, — Алва продемонстрировал ровное запястье без следов жуткой рваной раны и, прочтя вопрос в глазах Ричарда, продолжил: — Когда я пришел в себя и обнаружил вас в луже собственной крови, пришлось поделиться своей...

Алва открывал рот, рассказывая, но Ричард не слышал ни слова. Снова волной подкатила дурнота, металлический привкус на языке усилился, в глаза брызнул нестерпимый обжигающий свет. Удар по щеке привел Ричарда в чувство.

— Не... надо, — жалобно протянул он. — Больно...

Губы Алвы дрогнули, он отпрянул, но глаз от лица Ричарда не отвел.

Ему и вправду стало больно — и совсем не от удара. Неужели еще недавно ему казалось, что тут холодно? Жидкое пламя бежало по венам, оплавляя кожу изнутри, и Ричард поднял руки, ожидая увидеть ожоги. Кожа была ровной и гладкой, даже там, где он недавно провел кинжалом по венам.

Алва ответил на невысказанный вопрос:

— Не могу этого объяснить, по крайней мере пока. Похоже, кровь Повелителей не только отгоняет скверну, но и обладает другими свойствами — залечивать раны, например. Впрочем, напои вы своей кровью другого человека, результат мог оказаться совсем иным. Что вы делаете?

Ричард удивленно уставился на собственные руки, покоящиеся на застежках камзола. Когда он успел расстегнуть их?

— Душно, — сказал он извиняющимся тоном и, задыхаясь от новой волны опаляющего жара, сел на постели, прижимаясь лопатками к каменной кладке стены в надежде остудить спину. Камни оказались раскаленными, как жаровня: за стеной, похоже, была какая-то печь. На нем слишком много одежды... Ричард рванул за ворот рубашки, сдирая ее с себя, сбросил сапоги…

— Ричард, с вами все в порядке? У вас жар...

Рука, легшая на лоб, оказалась прохладной, и Ричард потянулся за ней, не желая, чтобы ее отняли. Его забросило в варастийские степи, в раскаленные багряноземельные пески. Сухой горячий воздух раздирал легкие, мешая дышать и думать... Ладонь, остужающая воспаленную кожу, исчезла и вернулась вновь, на этот раз касаясь щеки и подбородка. Этого было мало! Ричард попытался заговорить, но слова выходили нечленораздельным мычанием. Он приподнялся на постели, лихорадочно дергая завязки штанов, чтобы поскорее избавиться от мешающей одежды. Почему-то казалось — еще немного, и от жара его тела ткань затлеет и вспыхнет.

— Ричард, что вы делаете? — пальцы сжали подбородок, заставляя его поднять голову и посмотреть прямо в глаза Алве.

— Не надо... — с губ соскользнул полувсхлип. Ричард и сам не понимал, что хотел сказать. Не надо больше света? Не надо огня? — Пожалуйста...

Он схватил Алву за запястье, буквально урча от ощущения прохлады, струящейся по пальцам, и прижался к ладони щекой.

Алва резко втянул воздух и произнёс раздельно сквозь зубы:

— Что. Вы. Творите.

Но Ричард уже перешагнул грань, за которой прислушиваются к голосу разума. Сейчас он был движим лишь одной потребностью: прислониться, дотянуться, дотронуться — остудить пожирающее его изнутри пламя. Он ткнулся губами в ладонь Алвы, прихватывая зубами кожу, — словно глоток свежего воздуха. Руки по своей собственной воле потянулись вперед, вверх по чужим предплечьям, наткнулись на преграду в виде рубашки, скрывающей вожделенную прохладу.

Ричард издал протестующий всхлип и слепо зашарил руками. Прошелся пальцами по груди Алвы, запустил их под расстегнутый ворот, потянул, разводя ткань в стороны, рванул, сдергивая мешающую одежду с плеч. Ричард придвинулся ближе, выше, а потом и вовсе навалился в полный рост, опрокидывая Алву на спину.

Тело к телу, кожа к коже...

Ричарду казалось, что он слышит шипение, — как от воды, что плеснули на раскаленный камень, только этим камнем был он сам, а воды было мало — так безбожно мало... Но если вжаться, обхватить покрепче... и снова прикоснуться губами — там, где получается дотянуться, прямо под ключицей... Потереться лбом...

— Ричард! — резкий окрик пробился сквозь густой изумрудный туман.

Некогда... нужно тушить пожар. Поерзать, выгнуть спину, чтобы плотнее прижаться животом...

Прохладные руки легли на плечи, потянули, надавили, крутанули, и Ричард оказался лежащим на спине. Попытался привстать, но Алва держал крепко, лишая возможности пошевелиться.

Ричард взвыл, будто обезумев. Это было изощренной пыткой — поставить рядом с умирающим от жажды человеком кувшин, полный воды, — и не дать отпить ни глотка. Он рванулся, забился, Алва выругался, тряхнул его за плечи, на долю мгновения ослабив хватку, и Ричард воспользовался этим, чтобы обвить руками его торс и уткнуться носом в шею, издав при этом какой-то жалобный мявк. Алва предпринял попытку оторвать его от себя, но он заелозил на простынях, вскидывая бедра в стремлении высвободить ноги.

— Да что же с вами такое? — будь Ричард в себе, он с удовлетворением отметил бы что-то близкое к отчаянию в этом восклицании. Но ему было хорошо — почти хорошо лежать так, вцепившись в спину Алвы, ощущая, как бушующее в груди закатное пламя отступило. Сместилось ниже, еще ниже… и неожиданно взорвалось вспышкой возбуждения прямо внизу живота.

Лежать стало неудобно — некая часть тела, прижатая сверху затянутыми в ткань бедрами Алвы, требовала прикосновений совсем другого рода. Но отпускать руки было страшно: казалось, разожми Ричард объятия — и тут же провалится в сверкающую пустоту, сгорая заживо. И он держался за Алву, впиваясь пальцами в спину до синяков. Алва выдохнул сквозь зубы, и этот выдох коснулся воспаленного лба Ричарда изысканной лаской. Еще! Он хотел еще! Алва попытался что-то сказать, но горячие губы накрыли его рот. Ричард пил его дыхание, как умирающий от жажды, дорвавшийся наконец до вожделенной влаги.

Алва сдался. Стоило Ричарду на долю мгновения отстраниться, чтобы сделать судорожный вдох, и Алва вернул поцелуй — уверенно, требовательно.

Чужой язык прошелся по внутренней части его губ, подливая масла в пожирающее Ричарда пламя, но, как ни странно, теперь он не желал, чтобы это прекращалось. Он жаждал чего-то большего. Чего именно — не знал и сам. К счастью, Алве ничего не нужно было объяснять. Он приподнялся, позволяя Ричарду устроиться удобнее, скользнул рукой вниз, проводя кончиками пальцев по груди к животу и ниже, пока возбужденная плоть не ткнулась ему в ладонь...

— Ваш бы пыл да на благие цели, — процедил Алва язвительно и отстранился на мгновение, продолжая поглаживать налившийся кровью член Ричарда.

Ричард задышал чаще, неуклюже попытался распустить завязки, удерживающие штаны на бедрах Алвы, без особого, впрочем, успеха. Губы дразнили, язык двигался в такт пальцам там, внизу, и Ричард никак не мог сосредоточиться. Его дыхание рвалось короткими вздохами между долгими глубокими поцелуями. Не отдавая отчета в своих действиях, он вскидывал бедра навстречу, издавая отчаянные призывные звуки.

— Хватит, — прошипел Алва, перехватывая руку Ричарда, когда тот попытался забраться за пояс его штанов. — Если вы не в состоянии контролировать себя, то я…

Ричард поднял бедра, прижимаясь, потерся, и Алва не договорил, будто забыв, что именно хотел сказать, уткнулся лицом Ричарду в плечо, пытаясь успокоить участившееся дыхание.

— Утром вы себя возненавидите, — проговорил он, не поднимая головы. — Но с какой стати мне отказываться от того, что мне так самозабвенно предлагают?

Алва понадежнее перехватил запястья Ричарда, завел его руки за голову, и, лишившись возможности чувствовать под своими ладонями прохладную гладкость кожи, тот заскулил от обиды. Губы, жесткие и настойчивые, снова накрыли его рот, и Ричард позабыл, как думать. Он плавился, сгорая от неудовлетворенности, елозил, выгибая спину, упираясь пятками в постель, чтобы прижаться еще теснее, еще ближе.

Ричард выпростал ногу, закидывая ее на талию Алвы, и потерся о него самым бесстыдным образом. Алва ругнулся, подхватил Ричарда под коленку, подтянул повыше, укладывая поудобнее. Ребром ладони прошелся по ложбинке между ягодиц, надавливая, прямо поверх сжавшегося от стыдной ласки входа. Ричард застонал высоко и протяжно.

Он купался в волнах прохладного рассветного сияния, пришедшего на смену невыносимо жаркому, отливающему зеленью свету. От одуряюще свежего ветра с залива трепетали, вздуваясь парусами, занавески на распахнутых настежь окнах. Розовые отблески ложились на шелковые простыни и на обнаженную кожу…

Алва разжал руку, удерживающую запястья Ричарда, и, оставив в покое его истерзанные губы, сполз ниже, больно прихватил зубами темный сосок, широко лизнул, словно извиняясь, подул на влажную от слюны кожу, заставляя сосок сморщиться, а член — вздыбиться. Проделал то же самое снова. И снова…

Занавески натягивались струнами, вибрировали на ветру, издавая низкий, пронзительный звук, и Ричард вибрировал от макушки до пят под руками, творящими музыку на его теле.

Он лежал на спине, бесстыдно раскинув ноги. Прохладные губы прошлись вниз по раскаленной коже… Язык мучительно медленно коснулся головки, пальцы подхватили тяжелую мошонку, осторожно потянули и отпустили, играя, перекатывая яички.

— Роо...кээ... — имя как вздох, как порыв ветра...

Алва внял невысказанной мольбе. Покрыл подрагивающий член влажными поцелуями, провел языком по выступившим венам, а потом и вовсе насадился ртом…

...Ветер, пахнущий морем и млеющими на солнце соснами, закрутил вихрем белые полотна, взлохматил русые волосы Ричарда, спутал черные пряди Алвы, устроившегося у него между ног, и в следующий миг все растворилось в сиянии звезд — на этот раз самых обычных, далеких и не обжигающих.

Когда Ричард пришел в себя, оказалось, что он, обнаженный, лежит на боку, во весь рост вжимаясь в жилистое тело. Нестерпимый жар исчез, пронзительный свет и зеленая муть перед глазами — тоже. Он лежал опустошенный, без сил, без мыслей, без желаний. Алва за его спиной пошевелился, и в обнаженные ягодицы Ричарда уперлось что-то теплое, твердое, спрятанное под слоями одежды. Он вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, но ему не позволили: Алва привлек его ближе, обвив рукой талию, и, издав странный звук, больше всего походящий на смешок, вновь толкнулся бедрами вперед и хрипло проговорил, касаясь взмокшей шеи Ричарда губами:

— Будете должны, юноша. В другой раз. А теперь спите. До рассвета еще пара часов.

Совершенно неожиданно для себя Ричард уснул, стоило ему на мгновение закрыть глаза.


	4. Chapter 4

Разбудил его странный звук. Утро еще не наступило — по крайней мере, сквозь узкое окно, забранное решеткой высоко под потолком, не было видно светлеющего неба. За спиной, по-прежнему прижавшись всем телом, обвив рукой его талию, мерно дышал Алва. Сердце ухнуло вниз. Что он наделал?

Память услужливо предъявила целый ворох образов, стыдных и будоражащих. Создатель! Он сам набросился на Алву, как изголодавшаяся по мужскому обществу куртизанка, — он сам! Ричард зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать позорные воспоминания, но сделалось только хуже.

Как он сможет смотреть в глаза Катари, Альдо, Роберу, эру Августу, матушке, наконец?

Мерзкое тошнотворное чувство угнездилось внутри, комом стало в горле. Ричард осторожно, замирая при каждом вздохе, дотронулся до руки, прижимающей его к горячему телу, приподнял ее и попытался незаметно выскользнуть. Странный низкий звук повторился. От неожиданности Ричард перекатился на живот, не рассчитал ширины кровати и кубарем свалился на пол.

Звук — угрожающее рычание — стал явственнее. Ричард с большой неохотой открыл глаза и оказался лицом к лицу... нет, лицом к страшной морде ночного надорского кошмара, притаившегося под кроватью, на которой, ничего не подозревая, спал Рокэ Алва.

Чудовище подобралось, словно для прыжка. Ричард еще успел заметить, как на загривке вздыбились серо-бурые иглы и сверкнули горящие алым глаза, успел ощутить зловонное дыхание из зубастой пасти, когда существо, раскручиваясь на всю длину змееподобного тела, стало выбираться, выползать, вытекать на каменный пол.

Ричард в панике заозирался в поисках оружия: его шпага валялась там же, где и вчера, — у самой постели среди осколков разбитого бокала, вся в разводах подсохшей крови. Он осторожно потянулся рукой, в надежде достать клинок, но чудовище зарычало, ощерившись острыми иглами зубов, и Ричард замер на месте. С пустыми руками, без мало-мальской защиты хотя бы в виде одежды у него не было ни одного шанса против всех этих клыков и когтей.

Сзади потянуло холодным воздухом, и Ричард, хотя и знал, что нельзя, невольно обернулся. Раздалось хлопанье крыльев, и сквозь приоткрытую дверь — когда и, главное, как она открылась? — в помещение влетел крупный черный ворон, а следом бесшумной тенью вошел давешний проводник в темном плаще с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном, на ходу разматывая длинный витой кнут. Ворон над головой предостерегающе каркнул, и Ричард едва-едва успел откатиться в сторону, когда чудовище прыгнуло. Воздух взвизгнул, вспоротый кнутом, пальцы сомкнулись на эфесе, Ричард вскочил на ноги, разворачиваясь лицом к кошмару из детских сказок.

Чудовище шипело, припав на передние лапы, переводя взгляд страшных пламенеющих глаз с Ричарда на темную фигуру с кнутом в руке, словно решая, кто из них представляет большую угрозу. Проводник ступил вперед, занося руку для нового удара, капюшон упал на плечи, открывая лицо, ставшее Ричарду таким ненавистным за всю дорогу из Олларии до алатской границы, куда Алва выслал его сразу же после неудачной попытки отравления. Хуан Суавес обрушил кнут на спину монстра, вдруг заскулившего как побитая собака, и движением головы указал на распахнутую дверь.

Ричард замер в нерешительности, но чудовище вновь подобралось для прыжка, и голос Хуана подстегнул его, словно кнутом:

— Скорее, дор Рикардо!

Ощерившееся бурыми иглами тело взметнулось в воздух, раздался свист, визг, шипение; ворон, сделав круг над головой, устремился к выходу, и Ричард бросился вслед. Камни пола пружинили под голыми пятками, он перескочил через порог и... ухнул вниз.

«Предатель», — только и успел подумать он, а потом упал спиной на что-то мягкое и... проснулся.

В комнате было темно и тихо; догорали, оплыв, свечи, и Ричард был один в постели под высоким багровым балдахином.

***

От мороза трескались губы и щипало в носу, глаза слезились на ледяном воздухе. Ветер разогнал тучи, и желтая дырчато-сырная луна все еще сияла на темном небосводе, запутавшись в гибких ветвях вишни, словно спелое яблоко, чудом сохранившееся с осени. На востоке небо понемногу светлело, предвещая появление солнца и морозный и ясный день.

Ричард прижался щекой к теплой шее Соны, словно обращаясь к лошади за поддержкой. Он и сам не понимал, что заставило его поспешно одеться и выйти на холод в такую рань. Оставаться в доме было свыше его сил. Ричард старательно думал о чем угодно, только не о своем последнем сне. Если это был сон — уж слишком реальным казалось приснившееся, слишком четко он помнил каждую деталь, каждое слово.

Всему можно было найти разумное объяснение, даже дикой сцене с поглощением крови сперва Алвой, затем им, Ричардом: произошедшее в храме Святой Октавии все еще стояло перед глазами. Но вот почему… какого Леворукого ему приснилось, что он и Алва…

Ричард содрогнулся. От воспоминаний о прикосновениях узких ладоней к его обнаженной коже бросило в жар, и щеки заалели вовсе не от жгучего мороза — от стыда. Хотелось вымыться, напиться, забыть. А вместо этого…

Он понимал, что поступает глупо, но уже ничего не мог поделать с настойчивой потребностью отправиться в Багерлее, чтобы лично убедиться, что Алва по-прежнему под надежной охраной, а не выскользнул тайком и не проник в принадлежавший ему в прошлом особняк. Наверняка в доме полно тайных ходов и лазов, о которых Ричард и не подозревал. После пробуждения, чувствуя себя распоследним дураком, он долго набирался смелости, прежде чем заглянул под кровать и удостоверился, что там — лишь пыль и маленький усердный паучок, ткущий свою извечную паутину. Никаких чудовищ не существовало.

Копыта Соны мерно отбивали ритм по замерзшей мостовой, город просыпался, над крышами домов в рассветном небе вился сизый дым от растопленных печей и каминов, наполняя воздух домашним запахом свежевыпеченного хлеба. Ночь отступала, и вместе с ней — воображаемые кошмары. Остановив Сону, чтобы пропустить спешащую куда-то спозаранку служанку, раскрасневшуюся на морозе, Ричард едва не передумал и даже развернул лошадь. Но тут из-за угла на дорогу неспешно вылез кот — полосатый, упитанный, топорщивший шерсть и усы, словно пытаясь тем самым защититься от мороза, и Ричард продолжил путь, не рискуя возвращаться улицей, отмеченной этим созданием Леворукого.

Дома, палисадники, покрытые инеем заборы и деревья слишком быстро расступились, и Ричард оказался у стен Багерлее. При свете дня серые каменные стены вовсе не казались устрашающими. Просто старая крепость, почти как аббатство в Нохе, или та же Лаик… Ричард направил Сону к забранным решеткой воротам и постучал. Звук неожиданно оказался громким и гулким. Потревоженное шумом, со стен с карканьем сорвалось воронье. Сердце зашлось, но тут раздалось металлическое лязганье, и в окованной полосами железа двери приоткрылось небольшое смотровое окошко, явив чей-то воспаленный слезящийся глаз.

— Чего надобно? — спросили Ричарда неприветливо.

— Мне нужно видеть господина коменданта, — надменно процедил Ричард, копируя интонации Рокэ Алвы. Для того не существовало закрытых дверей. Эта мысль вовсе не способствовала душевному спокойствию, и активное воображение Ричарда услужливо подсунуло картинку, как Алва одной силой убеждения заставляет тюремщиков-недотеп открыть засовы и...

— Так рано ишшо, — за запертой дверью явственно зевнули. — Спит господин командант-то. Вы опосля приходите.

Окошко захлопнулось. Ричард, опешив от подобного хамства, пару мгновений сверлил дверь взглядом, будто намереваясь просмотреть в ней дыру, а потом с удвоенной силой заколотил кулаком под дружное карканье черных птиц над головой.

Снова раздался лязг, и красный слезящийся глаз вновь с возмущением воззрился на нарушающего сонный порядок пришельца.

— Да што ж это деется-та? — возмущенно вопросил хриплый голос. — Ездют тут всякие, чай не лето на морозе стоять.

— Если вы сейчас же не откроете эту дверь, — голос Ричарда звенел от едва сдерживаемой ярости, — я, герцог Окделл, как эорий и лицо, приближенное к Его Величеству, позабочусь о том, чтобы вам не пришлось выходить ни на мороз, ни на летний зной. Уверен, господин Морен подыщет для вас какое-нибудь постоянное жилье среди камер Багерлее.

Глаз несколько раз моргнул, а потом за дверью послышалось копошение, звон, тихая ругань, и входная дверь медленно отворилась. На пороге возник охранник и уставился на Ричарда, шмыгая распухшим красным носом.

— Дык не велено ж никого пущать, — мирно пояснил он, словно разговаривая с неразумным дитём. — Звиняйте, херцог, но то ж тюрьма, тут эти… хосударственные прыштупники! Ежели всех без разбору пущать, дык никакого порядку не будет. Сегодня одно Велийчество, завтра другое, а мое дело маленькое — не пущать кого не следует. Ну и не выпущать, так-та...

— Да как ты смеешь, — взвился Ричард, но охранник продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:

— Я теперича отправлю кого-нить господина команданта побудить, но больно он злой опосля вчерашнего-та. Ругался — страсть! Аж троих на вечернем смотре пороть приказали. А все потому, што вчера тоже херцог приезжали, видать, с этой — инспейкцией. Так что вы уж не серчайте, обождите тут.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, захлопнул дверь перед самым носом кипящего от злости «херцога Окделла».

А может, он зря сюда приехал? К Алве его не пустят, да и не горит он особым желанием столкнуться с бывшим эром лицом к лицу. Что он скажет Морену? Определенно, Ричард был не в себе, когда утром выехал из дома. В свете дня его страхи казались пустым ребячеством.

Он провел рукой по гриве Соны, раздумывая, не отправиться ли восвояси. Тихое утро за спиной взорвалось дробью копыт, и, обернувшись, Ричард увидел, как на небольшую открытую площадь перед бастионообразным входом в Багерлее волной выкатывает отряд вооруженных всадников.

— Дикон? — Робер Эпинэ, закутанный в теплый плащ, спрыгнул с лошади. — Ты что тут делаешь?

Робер, бледный как смерть, выглядел озабоченным, пожалуй, больше обычного. Ричард смешался, понимая, что разумного объяснения своему присутствию, кроме как «я тут мимо ехал», не сможет предоставить. От необходимости отвечать его избавил давешний охранник, приоткрывший дверь и статуей замерший на пороге при виде небольшой толпы перед вверенным под его охрану входом.

— Ээээ... — протянул он. — Эдак дело не пойдет. Мы про такое не договаривались...

Робер решительно шагнул вперед, вынимая из-под плаща бумагу и поднося ее к самому красному носу стража Багерлее.

— Королевский приказ, — отрывисто сообщил Робер. — Немедленно вызовите коменданта, а мы подождем в привратницкой. Идем, Ричард.

***

Привратницкая страшной тюрьмы походила на обыкновенную казарму. В центре четверо охранников в кирасах грели руки, окружив жаровню на массивных кованых ножках. Робер, не сбавляя шага, устремился в дальний угол просторного полутемного помещения и уселся на один из стоящих у деревянного стола стульев. Ричард, помедлив, опустился рядом. Отряд остался за воротами дожидаться их возвращения.

Робер оставил расспросы и сидел, глубоко задумавшись, с каким-то обреченным выражением лица. Интересно — это только кажется, или у Робера прибавилось седых волос? Что он тут делает? Дальнейшие размышления прервало появление коменданта. Морен был встрепан, заспан и зол.

— Зачастили вы к нам, герцог, — не очень приветливо обратился он к Роберу. — Что на этот раз? Кого желаете посетить?

Робер молча протянул ему бумагу, и Морен прочел вполголоса так, чтобы его не слышали греющиеся у жаровни:

«...сим подтверждаю, что Первый маршал Талигойи, герцог Робер Эпинэ, по моему приказу должен тайно и под усиленной охраной сопроводить герцога Рокэ Алву из замка Багерлее в известное герцогу Эпинэ место. Препятствий не чинить, оказать всяческое содействие. Альдо Ракан».

Морен переменился в лице и испытующе уставился на Робера, словно ожидая, что тот рассмеется и скажет — это всего лишь неудачная шутка. Прочитал письмо, скрепленное королевской печатью, еще раз, на этот раз про себя.

Зачем вдруг Алва понадобился Альдо? В гробнице нашли что-то важное? А Алва, как известно, знаток древностей… Но от этого ызарга все равно ведь ничего не добиться!

— Герцог Эпинэ, это невозможно, — голос Морена дрожал от ярости.

— Вы осмелитесь оспаривать королевский приказ? — осведомился Робер, и Ричард вздрогнул от сквозившей в его интонациях лютой стужи. Он и не предполагал, что тот может так разговаривать. — Впрочем, не далее как вчера мы уже выяснили, что вы умеете обходиться и без приказов.

— Что вы имеете в виду, герцог? — напряженно — нет, враждебно! — осведомился комендант Багерлее.

— Всего лишь то, — в голосе Робера вскипало почти неприкрытое бешенство, — что вчера я разговаривал с Его Величеством, и он ясно дал мне понять, что не давал никаких распоряжений насчет применения к герцогу Алве пыток.

— Пыток? — слово вырвалось у Ричарда прежде, чем он успел подумать.

Робер посмотрел на него, и Ричард ужаснулся мертвенности его взгляда:

— Да, Ричард, пыток.

— Первый маршал несколько преувеличивает, — лицо Морена было бледным в прозелень.

— В самом деле? — язвительно проронил Робер. — А как еще назвать восемь дней, проведенные герцогом Алвой в кандалах, в невыносимой жаре и без капли пресной воды? — обращаясь к Ричарду, он добавил: — О, господин комендант оказался к тому же настолько изобретательным, что снабдил заключенного гитарой без струн и замечательным кувшином алатского стекла, наполненным прозрачной водичкой. Соленой. Впрочем, он утверждает, что действовал исключительно по приказу Его Величества…

— Альдо бы никогда… — выдавил из себя Ричард.

У Робера дернулась щека, и он перевел тяжелый взгляд на Морена.

— Вот видите, герцог Окделл тоже уверен, что такого распоряжения вам не отдавалось. Так как, господин комендант, выполнив приказ несуществующий, вы без сомнений возьмете на себя смелость проигнорировать приказ недвусмысленный?

Морен еще раз взглянул на бумагу в своей руке и сдался:

— Я прикажу привести заключенного.

Робер отрицательно качнул головой:

— Видите ли, господин Морен, мне бы не хотелось допустить ситуацию, когда кто-то, исполненный желания выслужиться перед начальством, ненароком пристрелит ценного заключенного и заявит, что тот пытался сбежать.

— У вас слишком богатое воображение, — буркнул комендант.

— Отнюдь. Я всего лишь исполняю приказ, а вы мне мешаете. Сейчас мы втроем пройдем в камеру к заключенному. Не думаю, что нам понадобится дополнительная охрана. В том состоянии, до которого вы довели герцога Алву, он неопасен.

«Вот только слабый — не всегда слабый, не так ли?», — вспомнилось Ричарду. Алва был опасен всегда. Даже полумертвый.

— Распорядитесь доставить теплую смену одежды. Закрытую карету уже должны были подать ко входу.

— Я пошлю с вами вооруженный отряд, — Морен предпринял еще одну попытку взять дело в свои руки.

— Если бы Его Величество желал, чтобы вы знали, куда мне необходимо доставить герцога Алву, он бы сообщил об этом в приказе. Идемте, Морен, и, надеюсь, для вашего же блага, вы перевели заключенного из той душегубки.

— Следуйте за мной, — комендант, поджав губы, направился к двери в противоположном конце помещения, сделал знак охранникам оставаться на месте и вывел Ричарда и Робера на свежий морозный воздух — во внутренний двор Багерлее.

Низкое солнце уже золотило верхнюю часть стены, иней переливался и сверкал, преломляя косые лучи, лениво перекаркивались вороны, откуда-то тянуло дымом и таким неуместным запахом свежеприготовленной еды.

Ричард испытывал почти физическое облегчение от того, что тюрьма оказалась совершенно непохожей на Багерлее из его сна. Значит, во всем остальном было ровно столько же правды — ни на суан.

Морен дернул на себя тяжелую дверь, и Ричард нырнул вслед за ним и Робером в темный провал коридора. После яркого снега глаза не сразу стали различать окружающую обстановку, и он пошел, ориентируясь только на звук шагов впереди идущих.

Погасшие факелы в толстых кольцах, вкрученных в стену через равные промежутки. Двери, двери… В ушах нарастал глухой шум, зато остальные звуки стали отдаляться, пропадать. Кажется, он сбился с шага. Кажется, его повело в сторону так, что пришлось опереться на стену. Кажется, он отстал от Робера и Морена, потому что когда Ричарда отпустило, он был один, а коридор впереди раздваивался.

Правый или левый? Хоть монетку бросай…

Ричард оглянулся. Коридор был сумрачен и пуст. Ни ворона, ни зеленого тумана. Он шагнул вправо и почти сразу увидел спину Робера, ждущего, пока комендант Багерлее отопрет многочисленные замки и засовы. Взвизгнули петли, дверь пошла в сторону, и Ричард вслед за своими спутниками ступил внутрь.

Небольшое помещение, освещенное парой свечей, мало походило на узилище, в котором заключенный томился в ожидании, пока решалась его судьба. Разумеется, Ричард вовсе не ждал мокрых стен, поросших мхом, свисающих с потолка кандалов и цепей, пыточных орудий, развешанных по стенам. Камера была аскетично уныла и безлика. Узкое окно, забранное толстой решеткой и затянутое чем-то похожим на промасленную бумагу, пропускало мало света. Скудная обстановка ограничивалась кроватью у дальней стены, колченогим стулом подле расшатанного стола да погнутым медным кувшином, относительно чистым.

Спины Робера и Морена загораживали обзор, и Ричард сделал шаг в сторону, вдоль стены, движимый одной-единственной потребностью, сопротивляться которой был сейчас не в силах — увидеть Алву и убедиться… Убедиться в чем? В том, что Алва оставался все тем же — язвительным, высокомерным мерзавцем, вызывающим лишь острое неприятие и желание ударить так, чтобы из носа хлынула кровь… Или, напротив, обнаружить, что от прежнего Первого маршала осталась лишь тень, что Багерлее сломала, раздавила Рокэ Алву, оставив лишь пустую оболочку, не представляющую для Ричарда Окделла ни угрозы, ни интереса?

— Герцог Алва, — голос Робера звучал надтреснуто.

— Эпинэ? — послышалось в ответ сонное и хриплое. — Что-то вы зачастили…

Ричард наконец увидел Алву, который приподнялся и сел на своей узкой постели. Бывший Первый маршал, и в лучшие времена не отличавшийся могучим телосложением, был болезненно худ. Белая кожа натянулась на высоких скулах так, что казалась почти прозрачной и отливала синевой. Глаза, лихорадочно блестящие, огромные, обведенные глубокими тенями, казались темными провалами на осунувшемся лице. Со спутанными, рассыпавшимися в беспорядке по плечам волосами, расстегнутой до пояса рубахе, Рокэ Алва так напоминал Алву из его сна, что Ричард застыл на месте, позабыв, что нужно дышать.

Если заключенный и заметил присутствие бывшего оруженосца, он никак этого не показал. Потянулся, зевая, и светским тоном осведомился:

— Пришли убедиться, что я с комфортом устроился на новом месте? Не стоило. Господин комендант слишком беспокоится о занимаемой должности, чтобы игнорировать распоряжения Первого маршала, пусть и ненастоящего.

— Герцог Алва, — резко оборвал его Морен, и на лице его читалась готовность придушить Алву голыми руками. — Герцог Эпинэ прибыл, чтобы препроводить вас в новое место заключения. А посему извольте встать и привести себя в надлежащий порядок.

— Какая прелесть! — иронично протянул Алва, спуская босые ступни на пол и шаря рукой под кроватью в поисках обуви. — А под надлежащим порядком вы, вне всякого сомнения, имеете в виду лик, обезображенный выражением раскаяния в грехах, истинных и мнимых, готовность в оных грехах каяться, а также страх перед неизвестностью? Вот прямо как у герцога Окделла.

Головы присутствующих невольно повернулись в сторону упомянутого герцога, который побледнел, покраснел, открыл было рот, чтобы выдать какую-нибудь отповедь, но за отсутствием связных мыслей не проронил ни слова.

— Или вас смущает моя обнаженная грудь? — легкомысленно вопросил Алва, натягивая сапог. — Можете не беспокоиться, погода не располагает к полураздетости, и ваш доблестный гарнизон не лишится сна, узрев такую… гм… картину.

Он легко поднялся на ноги, запахнул рубаху и в два шага оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки от коменданта:

— Полковник Морен, — поклон, который Алва отвесил коменданту, был куртуазен и учтив, но определенно отдавал издевкой. — Должен заметить, я буду весьма и весьма скучать по вашему обществу. Впрочем, уверен, мне еще представится возможность отблагодарить вас в полной мере за ваше… гостеприимство.

Это обещание не вызвало бурной радости у господина Морена. Он чопорно поклонился в ответ и, без особого успеха сдерживая кипящую в нем ярость, проскрежетал:

— Советую не делать глупостей, герцог Алва. Сейчас мы с герцогом Эпинэ пройдем в мой кабинет, где я выдам все необходимые бумаги, а на вас тем временем наденут кандалы и препроводят под охрану людей Первого маршала.

— Это совершенно излишне, — поморщился Робер словно от зубной боли, а Рокэ Алва издал низкий смешок:

— Полноте, Эпинэ. Пара-тройка побрякушек уж точно меня не отяготят. Вам ли не знать, что герцогская цепь и маршальская перевязь весят намного больше, чем вульгарные браслеты.

Щека у Морена дернулась, но он промолчал, резко крутанулся на каблуках и вышел — вылетел — из помещения, едва не сбив с ног подоспевших охранников, вспомнивших о своей непосредственной обязанности патрулировать коридор, примыкающий к камерам особо важных узников.

***

Личный кабинет Морена больше походил на приемную где-нибудь во дворце: роскошные ковры, богатые драпировки на окнах, позолоченные подсвечники, удерживающие толстые белые восковые свечи, облицованный мрамором камин с гербом новоиспеченного барона — комендант Багерлее трепетно лелеял и всячески подчеркивал дарованный ему Альдо титул.

В былые времена Ричард не преминул бы наморщить нос и мысленно обозвать Морена «навозником», но сейчас сюзерену так нужны верные люди. Вот Придд — эорий и Повелитель по праву рождения, а та еще тварь. Как и Алва.

Комендант тем временем внимательно перечитал приказ, ранее отданный ему герцогом Эпинэ, отпер секретер, достал оттуда еще одну бумагу, поместил документы рядом, сравнивая печати и подпись.

— Генерал Морен, — тихо и раздельно произнес Робер. — Поправьте меня, если я не прав, но вы что же, не доверяете Первому маршалу Великой Талигойи, эорию, приближенному к Его Величеству Альдо Первому?

Робер удивлял все больше. Ричард вдруг заметил, что на висках и на лбу у того проступила испарина. Нервничает? Но почему? Волнение передалось Ричарду, и он почувствовал, как противно взмокли ладони.

Морен демонстративно, не торопясь, сложил бумаги в шкатулку и со стуком захлопнул крышку.

— Порядок есть порядок, — сухо отметил он. — Я передаю заключенного под вашу полную ответственность. Подпишите здесь, — и он пододвинул Роберу лист бумаги и чернильницу с пером.

Спустя несколько минут Ричард вновь спешил за герцогом Эпинэ, размашисто шагающим по длинному тюремному коридору.

Привратницкая, с которой и началось их такое прозаичное посещение Багерлее, встретила их возбужденными голосами и азартными выкриками. Давешние охранники, обступив стол, катали кости, бросая их на испещренную царапинами деревянную столешницу, издавая одобрительные возгласы.

— Ишь ты, опять шестнадцать!

— Четвертый раз кряду!

— Да мошенничество!

— Счас как дам по шее! Мои-то кости не крапленые!

При появлении господина коменданта в сопровождении высокопоставленных визитеров они поспешно выпрямились, приводя в порядок одежду, и с озабоченным видом устремились к жаровне, дабы поворошить уголья закопченной кочергой. У стола остался лишь Рокэ Алва, меланхолично подбрасывающий на ладони замусоленные кубики под мелодичное звяканье цепи, что бежала от широкого металлического браслета, охватывающего его запястье.

— Что за балаган вы здесь устроили! — Морен пошел пятнами и уставился на Алву ненавидящим взглядом.

— Желаете присоединиться? — ухмыльнулся возмутитель порядка.

«Хотите упасть с лестницы?» — помнится, точно таким же тоном он спросил у назойливого придворного, который отпустил сальную шуточку в адрес Ричарда.

Не дождавшись ответа от Морена, Алва подбросил кости на ладони, не глядя выложил их на столешницу и легко встал на ноги:

— Я готов.

Длинный широкий плащ, порядком поношенный, будучи накинутым на плечи Алвы, напоминал скорее торжественную мантию. Не охрана выводила герцога Алву из Багерлее. Герцог Алва отправлялся на утреннюю прогулку в сопровождении смущенных стражей.

Заскрипели засовы, и в привратницкую ворвался свежий морозный воздух. Яркий солнечный день, проникнув в дверной проем, улегся косым прямоугольником к ногам Повелителя Ветра.

Ричард задержался всего на полминуты. Не утерпел, подошел к столу. Четыре кубика, лежащих рядком, высокомерно демонстрировали — шестнадцать.


	5. 5

Озябшие южане, ждущие у выхода, громко переговаривались, притоптывали, приплясывали, чтобы согреться. Темная карета с зашторенными окнами стояла тут же. Алва замер на пороге, щурясь от яркого света, и на солнце его лицо казалось едва ли не белее выпавшего за ночь снега. Он сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул вперед.

— Герцог Алва, вы ранены?

В голосе Робера звучало искреннее беспокойство, и Ричард в недоумении перевел взгляд на Алву, который безучастно смотрел вниз под ноги, где на снегу алели яркие капли. Алва распахнул полы плаща, и вновь стали видны тонкие запястья, закованные в широкие наручники. Левая кисть оказалась залита кровью так, что с пальцев капало.

Ричарда замутило, перед глазами все поплыло зеленым туманом. Вспомнился хрустальный кубок, открытая рваная рана, из которой он пил… Не пил он никакой крови! Нагнувшись, Ричард зачерпнул ладонью снега и приложил его к горящим щекам. Немного полегчало.  
Алва небрежно повел плечом:

— Всего лишь царапина. Осталась от вашего блаженного Левия. Что лишний раз доказывает: не следует браться за дела, в которых ничего не смыслишь, — не оглядываясь, Алва легко вскочил на подножку кареты и скрылся за опущенной занавеской.

Лишь когда стены Багерлее пропали из вида, Ричард поравнял Сону с лошадью Робера и решил нарушить странную задумчивость, в которой тот пребывал с самой первой минуты их встречи.

— Робер! Мы едем во дворец к Альдо?

Робер одарил его бессмысленным взглядом, словно начисто забыл о его присутствии и только сейчас вспомнил.

— Ты ведь был болен, кажется? — спросил он невпопад. Ричард на мгновение опешил, но почти сразу же отмахнулся от вопроса:

— Мне уже лучше! Что вы вчера нашли? Ведь нашли что-то, правда?

Робер посмотрел как-то странно и одними бескровными губами чуть слышно проговорил:

— Не сейчас.

Ричард кивнул, показывая, что все понял, хотя на самом деле решительным образом ничего не понимал.

Солнце било в глаза, слепило, усиленное светом, отраженным от снежных покровов. Отпустив поводья, Ричард позволил умнице Соне следовать за отрядом, а сам погрузился в свои мысли.

Как и прежде, Рокэ Алва был невыносим, и стоило поехать в Багерлее и услышать издевки в свой адрес, чтобы вспомнить, за что Ричард Окделл так ненавидел своего бывшего эра. То, что он видел во сне, просто не могло произойти по-настоящему. От воспоминаний к щекам прилила кровь, тянуще засосало под ложечкой — от стыда, смущения и… необъяснимого, абсолютно иррационального возбуждения.

Ричард пришел в себя, лишь когда карета замедлила ход и отряд вкатился во двор особняка Эпинэ. Робер спешился, отдал несколько коротких распоряжений: запереть ворота, выставить усиленную охрану, никого не впускать и не выпускать без его ведома, и только затем распахнул дверцу кареты.

— Герцог Алва, — проговорил он серьезно. — Прошу следовать за мной.

Робер вел Алву вверх по лестнице в свой кабинет, а Ричард, о котором все вновь будто бы позабыли, поплелся следом. Его никто не остановил и не прогнал, и он тихонько пристроился в дальнем углу в кресле с высокой жесткой спинкой, почти ожидая, что вот сейчас распахнется дверь и к ним присоединится Альдо.

Все хранили молчание, пока Алву освобождали от кандалов. Цепь звякнула и с глухим стуком упала на толстый ковер. Алва молча потер запястья, сжал и разжал пальцы, восстанавливая кровообращение. Он небрежно сбросил с плеч плащ, оставаясь все в той же полурасстегнутой не совсем свежей рубашке, прошел к широкому письменному столу и присел на край столешницы, вытянув перед собой ноги.

— Итак, Эпинэ, я вас слушаю.

Голос, резкий и серьезный, вернул Ричарда в здесь и сейчас. Алва смотрел на Робера сосредоточенно, подобравшись, как черный лев перед прыжком. Ричард видел такое: переход от полной расслабленности и безразличия к нервной, почти осязаемой готовности напасть, вцепиться в глотку, разорвать противника на куски. Будто в Варасте, незадолго до того, как отряд Оскара попал в засаду, прямо в расставленную Алвой ловушку. Ненависть накатила волной, и Ричард непроизвольно сжал пальцы на эфесе шпаги.

Робер несколько натянуто усмехнулся:

— Сегодня все подозревают меня в корыстных мотивах.

— Безосновательно, я полагаю? — Алва иронически вздернул бровь.

— Нет, — признал Робер и потер веки позаимствованным у Алвы жестом. Он отнял руки от лица и решительно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Рокэ, я хочу предложить вам сделку. Но прежде… Я плохой хозяин. Сейчас же прикажу подать закуски и вино.

Наверняка Роберу потребовалась отсрочка, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и он вцепился в первый же удобоваримый предлог, оставляя Ричарда наедине с бывшим эром.

Было неловко и отчего-то стыдно. Спать в чужой спальне, швыряться чужими деньгами, сдирать черно-синюю обивку и заменять ее на багровую — стыдно не было. Более того, все это время Ричард испытывал внутреннее злорадство, детское, мстительное и глупое: Алва ведь все равно не мог видеть, что сотворили с его домом. А даже если б увидел, пожалуй, брезгливо поморщился бы и не удостоил своего высочайшего внимания.

Но вот смотреть в глаза тому, кто пил из твоих рук яд, тому, кто — пусть во сне — прикасался к тебе в таких местах, о которых и думать-то неприлично, — было мучительно.

— Герцог Окделл, — Ричард едва не подпрыгнул при звуках негромкого голоса. — Полагаю, герцог Эпинэ сообщил вам о том, что я освободил вас от клятвы оруженосца.

— Мне от вас ничего не нужно! — реплика наверняка прозвучала запальчиво, едва не истерично.

— Надо же, — протянул Алва. — Какое удивительное совпадение. Только представьте, от вас мне тоже не нужно ровным счетом ни-че-го. А посему я решил окончательно покончить с этой бессмысленной… связью.

От необходимости отвечать Ричарда избавило появление слуг. Они быстро накрыли на стол, разлили по графинам вино, расставили холодные закуски и фрукты. Алва благосклонно принял хрустальный бокал, наполненный темным вином, чуть пригубил и отставил на стол, дожидаясь, когда слуги удалятся.

— Итак, Эпинэ, — повторил он. — Теперь, полагаю, с любезностями покончено. Я жду, когда вы наконец объявите, ради чего оторвали меня от блаженного ничегонеделания. Что вам от меня нужно? А если не вам, то этому бездарному узурпатору.

— Альдо мертв, — голос Робера был лишен эмоций.

— Что?! — вскричал Ричард, вскакивая со своего места и роняя бокал. Вино растеклось по ковру безобразной лужей.

Алва, не обращая внимания на выкрик, весь подался вперед, напряженный и внимательный:

— Судя по реакции герцога Окделла, это неожиданная… гм… новость. Когда и как?

Робер перевел сочувствующий взгляд на пребывающего в шоке Ричарда, набрал воздуха в грудь, словно перед погружением в воду, и четко, по-военному рапортуя, проговорил:

— Вчера, когда вскрыли гробницу Октавии и Франциска, внутри обнаружили шкатулку. Очень старую. Альдо приказал доставить находку в его личные покои и распорядился ни при каких обстоятельствах его не беспокоить. Ночью в Старом парке у храма Святой Октавии вспыхнули беспорядки. Ничего серьезного, на первый взгляд. Бродяги чего-то не поделили, когда полезли в разоренный храм поживиться, на шум подтянулись горожане, неясно почему включились в драку. Айнсмеллер приказал цивильной страже расстрелять всех на месте. Якобы потому, что из толпы выкрикивали ругательства и проклятия в адрес Альдо. В городе неспокойно, горожане и так взбудоражены, а если цивильная стража начинает чинить самосуд — вспыхнут волнения. Карваль сообщил мне о происшествии сегодня утром, и я тут же отправился к Альдо, потребовать, чтобы он унял Айнсмеллера. На стук он не отозвался, а слуги говорили, что свет в окнах горел всю ночь. Я решил, что дело не терпит отлагательств, и вошел. — Робер схватил бокал, осушил его до дна, закашлялся, вытер рот рукавом и продолжил: — Он был уже мертв. Шкатулка оказалась с секретом, и когда Альдо попытался ее вскрыть, выскочила игла. Очевидно, отравленная.

Ричард слушал и не верил. Этого просто не могло быть. Альдо, полный жизни и планов, — мертв? Да ведь они только вчера разговаривали! Они ведь все подготовили для коронации! Они вместе хотели возродить все то лучшее, чем славились Золотые Времена! И что теперь будет? И если Альдо умер, откуда Робер достал приказ?.. И зачем?..

Наверное, он произнес это вслух, потому что Рокэ поморщился, как в былые времена, когда Ричард имел неосторожность проиграть в кости своего коня и фамильное кольцо, — будто другого и не ожидал от деревенского олуха, которому случилось родиться герцогом.

— Очевидно, письмо было подделано, герцог Окделл, — равнодушно бросил Алва, даже не глядя в его сторону. — А господину Эпинэ, это не менее очевидно, что-то от меня нужно. Впрочем, он и сам об этом говорил ранее. Что вы имеете мне предложить в обмен на вновь приобретенную с вашей помощью свободу?

Робер вновь нервно отпил вина, словно пытаясь выгадать время, и со стуком опустил бокал на каминную полку.

— Рокэ, вы ведь все прекрасно поняли еще вчера, — проговорил он, и голос его был полон тихой решимости, — и именно поэтому просили меня послать за Савиньяком.

— Ты… ты предатель! — выкрикнул Ричард, сжимая кулаки, отчаянно не желая верить в происходящее. — Альдо ведь твой друг! Был твоим другом! И ты сговорился с… этим?

В носу защипало, а в уголках глаз набухли злые непрошеные слезы. Было больно и обидно. За Альдо, которого предали, который лежит сейчас там совсем один, как сломанная, никому не нужная игрушка, пока Робер торгуется с Алвой.

Одному ему с двоими не справиться, но он все же попытается достать Алву, даже если это будет последним, что он сделает в своей жизни. Ради Альдо! Ричард потянул шпагу из ножен, не давая себе времени передумать. Он ненавидел Алву, он ненавидел Робера. Он остался совсем один… Рука, держащая шпагу, дрожала, но он не мог отступить.

— Прекратите истерику, Окделл, — резкий оклик, как удар хлыста, и Ричард бросился вперед на безоружного Алву — беглый преступник попросту не заслужил права умереть в честном поединке!

Алва скользнул в сторону, уходя от прямого удара, оказался за спиной, подтолкнул, придав ускорение так, что Ричард самым позорным образом оказался распластанным на столешнице. Навалился сзади, перехватывая руку, стискивая запястье до боли, пока пальцы, потеряв чувствительность, сами не разжались, выпуская оружие. Ричард рванулся в неконтролируемой панике, пытаясь освободиться, вырваться из-под этого мускулистого, по-прежнему сильного тела. Горячие губы, скользящие по обнаженной коже, пальцы, прикасающиеся везде, где только могут дотянуться…

Видение было настолько четким и неуместным прямо здесь и сейчас, заглушающим, вытесняющим мысли про Альдо, про предательство, что Ричард забился, брыкаясь, чтобы сбросить с себя Алву. Воздуха катастрофически не хватало, и Ричард задышал часто, надсадно, закашлялся, захрипел. Его отпустили.

— Дурость не лечится, — проговорил холодный надменный голос, развеивая морок. Ричард наконец сделал глубокий вдох, поспешно нащупал у пояса рукоятку фамильного кинжала и прыгнул, разворачиваясь, ведомый лишь одним желанием: вонзить клинок на всю длину — не важно куда — в сердце, в спину, в горло.

— Рокэ! — он еще услышал предостерегающий возглас Робера, а потом в его челюсть врезался кулак. Пол вдруг приблизился, и Ричард успел рассмотреть в мельчайших деталях узор на ковре, прежде чем свет померк.

***

— Вы понимаете, что в глазах окружающих станете предателем и убийцей? — голос Алвы звучал издалека. Лежать было твердо и неудобно, голова раскалывалась от одной только попытки подумать. — Разумеется, по официальной версии несостоявшийся узурпатор отправится в Закат по естественным причинам…

— Проявите уважение, герцог, — попросил Робер устало. — Я согласился предать Альдо, но он был моим другом, и я не хотел его смерти.

— Если мое притворство поможет вам заглушить муки совести, — последовало жесткое, — я могу сделать вид, что скорблю о безвременной кончине… вашего друга. Однако я предложил бы вам отставить сантименты в сторону. Если желаете продолжить то, что начали, вытащив меня из Багерлее, — а выбор у вас небольшой — то придется привыкать к мысли, что для всех Людей Чести вы станете тем, кто убил Альдо Ракана и способствовал государственному перевороту. Никто не купится на отравленную иглу — поверить в предательство гораздо проще и надежнее.

— Я знаю, что у Альдо не было прав на престол Талига, — тихо проговорил Робер. Ричард замер, опасаясь, что может выдать себя дыханием. — В шкатулке хранились две бумаги — завещание Эрнани, по которому он отрекся в пользу Франциска, и завещание Франциска, по которому он фактически назначил герцога Рамиро Алву своим преемником…

Ричард сжал зубы, удерживая рвущийся возглас. Это же не могло быть правдой!

— Всем будет спокойнее, если вы бросите это старье в камин, — равнодушно проронил Алва.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что это значит.

— Это как раз ничего не значит. Уверяю вас, Эпинэ. Если бы герцог Алва пожелал, чтобы к нему обращались Ваше Величество, он бы этим самым величеством и стал, исполнив заветную мечту Квентина Дорака. Но это весьма утомительно. С другой стороны, я принес клятву крови Фердинанду Оллару, а во времена Излома такими вещами шутить не стоит.

Робер издал смешок:

— Следуя вашей логике и принимая во внимание то самое завещание, что вы предлагаете предать огню, поскольку Альдо не являлся истинным престолонаследником, я теперь связан кровной клятвой на служение вам, герцог Алва. Как и Дикон.

Он слишком громко вздохнул. Потому что Алва выругался по-кэналлийски и бросил язвительно:

— Герцог Окделл, можете перестать делать вид, что все еще пребываете без чувств, и присоединиться к нашему разговору, коль скоро мне понадобится ваше участие. Вернее, соучастие.

Ричард проигнорировал протянутую руку Робера, злорадно отметив, как исказилось его лицо. Герцог Окделл не станет принимать помощь от предателя. Какая разница, что Альдо умер? В любом случае, Робер впустил бы в город Савиньяка с его армией — это хуже, чем удар в спину, потому что его нанес друг. Тот, кого он и Альдо считали другом.

Ричард неловко встал на ноги, ощупывая саднящую челюсть, и вызывающе посмотрел в равнодушное лицо своего бывшего эра, устроившегося в глубоком кресле напротив камина.

— Если вы думаете, что я по доброй воле стану участвовать в ваших планах, то подумайте еще раз, — его голос звучал на удивление уверенно, но во рту ощущался явный металлический привкус крови — похоже, он прикусил щеку. — Можете отправить меня хоть в Багерлее.

Алва смотрел все так же беспристрастно. Не лицо, а маска.

— Разумеется, — чуть наклонил он голову. — Весьма по-окделловски. Желаете причислиться к сонму святых, которыми так славится ваш род? Стать одним из агнцев, замученных коварными герцогами Алва? — Алва резко отвернулся и обратился к Роберу, словно утратив интерес к своему бывшему оруженосцу. — Эпинэ, ваш друг начинает меня утомлять. Его, по всей видимости, в отличие от вас, мало беспокоит тот факт, что стоит Людям так называемой Чести прознать о смерти пригревшего их Ракана, как они побегут, прихватив все, что плохо лежит. А новоиспеченные бароны, вроде нашего друга Морена, цепляясь за звучные титулы, не преминут утопить в крови половину Олларии, потому что терять им нечего. Однако пощадим нежную натуру герцога Окделла. Я буду весьма признателен, если вы уберете сего несомненно достойного молодого человека с моих глаз. Делайте с ним что угодно — пристрелите, отправьте в Багерлее, утопите в чане с водой, но у нас нет времени на подтирание соплей.

Ричард задохнулся от обиды, а Робер проронил устало:

— Вы несправедливы, Рокэ. Ричард был очень привязан к Альдо.

— Так же как и вы, — холодно возразил Алва, поднимаясь. — Оставим герцога Окделла предаваться вселенской тоске, а сами займемся разгребанием тех нечистот, в которые погрузил Талиг ныне покойный господин Ракан. Если мы хотим отделаться малой кровью, нужно действовать быстро, не опасаясь замараться.

— Я поговорю с Карвалем, — поспешно сказал Робер. Алва кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Распорядитесь присмотреть за герцогом Окделлом, — посоветовал он. — Нам сейчас меньше всего нужно, чтобы о том, что сегодня произошло, стало известно всем Людям Чести Великой Талигойи.

Ричард сглотнул. Он не мог допустить, чтобы его заперли здесь, лишив возможности видеть, знать, что происходит. Возможно, ему в какой-то момент удастся ускользнуть, предупредить Айнсмеллера, Нокса, Морена, в конце концов. Если он останется здесь под охраной южан, которые ни в грош не ставят ни Альдо, ни его самого… И Ричард решился.

— Робер, — позвал он, намеренно не глядя в сторону Алвы. — Я понимаю, что Альдо… что Альдо не вернуть. И готов помочь.

Лицо Робера просветлело, и он улыбнулся, кажется, впервые за сегодняшний день.

— Я поговорю с Карвалем, — с воодушевлением повторил он и скрылся за дверью.

Алва вплотную подошел к Ричарду, заглянул ему в лицо и криво ухмыльнулся:

— Вы так и не научились врать, герцог Окделл, — протянул он. — Вы можете обмануть Эпинэ, но не меня. У вас на лбу написано, что при любой возможности помчитесь за подмогой к первому попавшемуся любителю громких титулов. С другой стороны, я просто не дам вам такого шанса.

Ричард упрямо смотрел в синие пронзительные глаза, хотя больше всего ему хотелось исчезнуть, чтобы происходящее оказалось дурным сном. Алва кивнул, словно принимая какое-то решение:

— Ну что же, герцог Окделл. Раз в вас внезапно проснулось благоразумие, мы отправляемся туда, куда вы так жаждали попасть — в Багерлее.

***

Ему и правда не оставили ни малейшего шанса.

Шпаги и фамильного кинжала Ричард лишился еще при необдуманной попытке убить Алву в кабинете. На просьбу вернуть оружие Алва лишь хмыкнул, а Робер посмотрел сочувствующе и попытался объяснить, что ради безопасности самого Ричарда… Ричард не стал слушать, вышел во двор, дышал морозным воздухом и отстраненно наблюдал за приготовлениями. Глаза слезились — разумеется, от холодного ветра.

Появился коротышка Карваль, серьезный, как никогда, отдал несколько распоряжений, и южане зашумели, засновали деловито, словно муравьи. Ричард никогда не любил этих насекомых.

Сону отвели на конюшню, лишив его даже призрачной возможности бежать. Он пытался сосредоточиться, но беготня вокруг путала мысли. И потому Ричард просто стоял и смотрел.

Алва вышел в сопровождении Робера. Поношенный плащ на плечах, тяжелая цепь кандалов, позвякивающая при каждом шаге. Он что же, позволил снова себя заковать? Ричард не успел удивиться, как порыв ветра распахнул полы плаща, и стала видна рукоятка пистолета за поясом и чуть изогнутые штыри, болтающиеся в петлях наручников, очевидно легко извлекающиеся при первой необходимости.

— Монсеньор, все готово! — отрапортовал Карваль, вроде бы обращаясь к Роберу, но взгляд его был направлен на Алву.

На мгновение Ричард почувствовал что-то сродни симпатии к южанину: похоже, тот бывшему Первому маршалу не особенно доверял. Впрочем, герцога Окделла Карваль также не жаловал. Рассчитывать следовало лишь на себя, а в голову не приходило ничего путного.

Робер вполголоса перекинулся с Алвой несколькими фразами. Ричард стоял слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать, но по обращенным на него взглядам не сложно было догадаться, о ком шла речь. Хотелось отвернуться, но Ричард вздернул подбородок и постарался придать лицу безразличное выражение. Нельзя выходить из роли, иначе его попросту запрут, лишив возможности предпринять хотя бы что-то.

Алва неторопливо спустился по ступеням, кивнул слуге, услужливо распахнувшему перед ним дверь кареты, обернулся.

— Герцог Окделл, — окликнул он. — Если вы не передумали…

Алва сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Ричард, сжав зубы, нырнул в затемненное нутро кареты. Алва уселся напротив. Плотно зашторенные дверцы захлопнулись, отрезая от них дневной свет.

Колеса стучали по промерзшей мостовой, а мысли в голове Ричарда метались взбесившимися ызаргами. Альдо мертв. Нет, не так. Робер утверждал, что Альдо мертв. Но сколько правды в его словах? А если это предательство? Если Ричарда просто хотят заставить поверить? В таком случае он отказывается принимать слова Робера на веру до тех пор, пока сам не убедится…

Замкнутое пространство давило со всех сторон, а близость Алвы не располагала к обретению душевного равновесия. Ричард старался не смотреть, но взгляду больше не за что было зацепиться. Алва сидел с закрытыми глазами, расслабленно откинувшись на обитую бархатом спинку скамьи, и, казалось, дремал. Выглядит устало, подумалось совершенно не к месту. Алва и в самом деле выглядел неважно: черты лица заострились, складка у губ сделалась глубже, и назвать его красавцем едва ли пришло бы кому-либо в голову. И при всем при этом менее опасным он не стал.

— Прикидываете, как сподручнее задушить меня моей же цепью? — спросил Алва, не открывая глаз, и Ричард поспешно отвернулся.

А если все же Робер сказал правду, и Альдо больше нет? Что там они говорили про завещания? Герцоги Алва — законные правопреемники Эрнани? Немыслимо! Наверняка Алва и сам не очень-то поверил в эти бредни, иначе не отнесся бы так легкомысленно к рассказу Робера. Кто добровольно отказывается от короны? Зачем Алва возвращается в Багерлее? Как предупредить Морена? Алва должен войти в Багерлее и там же и остаться, пока Ричард все не выяснит. Комендант поверит герцогу Окделлу и поможет.

Алва шумно выдохнул.

— Полагаю, любой совет, прозвучавший из моих уст, пропадет втуне. И все же, герцог Окделл, считаю себя обязанным предупредить: встанете у меня на пути — я выстрелю, не раздумывая. Не будете мешать — сможете удалиться в свои надорские владения. Или вступить в действующую армию. Мстительность не свойственна Его Величеству.

Фердинанд! Ну разумеется. Как он мог забыть? Расскажи кто-нибудь Ричарду подобное пару дней назад, и он расхохотался бы рассказчику в лицо. Клятвы крови слишком отдавали Барботтой и его писаниной, чтобы быть воспринятыми всерьез. И тем не менее, похоже, именно поэтому Алва вернулся, прорубаясь к эшафоту через маленькую армию. Ричард подавил рвущийся нервный смешок. Все это время они искали причину, а Алва просто поклялся… И теперь, следуя клятве, намеревался вернуть никчемного короля на не принадлежавший ему трон.

Если Альдо мертв, то корона должна перейти... Некстати вспомнился молчаливый посланник из давешнего сна и оттиск со зверем на сургуче. Ричард шел к Ракану, а оказался в камере у Алвы... Он не станет об этом думать! Если хотя бы на мгновение допустить, что увиденное имело какой-то смысл... Краска стыда залила щеки, и Ричард зажмурился, словно это могло помочь забыть прикосновение пальцев к разгоряченной коже, чужое дыхание на губах.

Какая мерзость! Он тайком бросил взгляд на Алву, в ужасе от того, что тот каким-то непостижимым образом мог проникнуть в постыдные мысли. Привычный мир катился прямиком к Леворукому, а Ричард Окделл бездарно тратил время, думая о непотребностях.

Карета остановилась, дверцы распахнулись, и Ричард поспешил выйти. Ощущение нереальности происходящего крепло с каждой секундой: его прокляли, и теперь он обречен возвращаться в Багерлее снова и снова. Все дороги ведут в Лабиринт, говорили в древности. Похоже, теперь он знал, где этот Лабиринт находится.

Карваль колотил в дверь привратницкой, вороны над головой вяло переругивались, а Ричард понял, что должен сделать. Франциск Оллар казнил Алана Окделла. Ричард Окделл избавит мир от Фердинанда Оллара.

Если задуманное удастся, будет ли это означать, что Алва, не сумев уберечь сюзерена, не сдержал кровную клятву? Возможно, земля не разверзнется и Алва не провалится в закатное пламя, но Катарина обретет свободу, а ее сын Карл сможет стать лучшим королем, чем его отец, — кто бы этим отцом ни был. И пусть Ричард этого уже не увидит — особых иллюзий он не питал, — но лучше так, чем возвращаться в обнищавший Надор изгнанником и остаток жизни сожалеть о несделанном. Если Альдо больше нет, а Робер переметнулся на сторону предателей, стоит хотя бы попытаться...

Смотровое окошко отворилось, огласив улицу пронзительным скрипом промерзших петель.

— Что нужно? — вопросил сердитый голос.

— Возвращаем заключенного, — ответил Карваль и сделал шаг в сторону. Караульный без особой радости обозрел стоящих поодаль Алву и Ричарда, пару раз моргнул и исчез из виду. Дверь натруженно взвизгнула и поползла в сторону ровно настолько, чтобы мог протиснуться один человек.

— Бумагу давайте, — потребовал стражник, хмуро глядя на Карваля.

— Рескрипт предъявим лично коменданту, — ответил тот, пожимая плечами. — Герцог Эпинэ и герцог Окделл сегодня утром забрали заключенного герцога Алву по приказу Его Величества. Теперь же герцог Окделл прибыл, чтобы вернуть государственного преступника в Багерлее.

— Государственный преступник вполне может отправиться по своим делам, как только его избавят от этого украшения, — Алва демонстративно звякнул цепью. — Раз уж узилище не желает принимать меня в свое лоно.

Южане за его спиной грохнули смехом.

— Внутрь пущу только херцогов, — сварливо объявил бдительный караульный, не спуская с Алвы глаз. — Остальные пусть тут обождут. Не положено.

***

В привратницкой было тише, чем утром. Тюремные служаки с кислыми лицами терли песком закопченный котел и какие-то древние доспехи, списанные как хлам еще во времена Эрнани. Похоже, раздражение генерала Морена искало и нашло себе выход. Наблюдающий за работой хмурый дынеобразный теньент, перетянутый ремнем до синевы, коротко приказал четверке караульных сопроводить его и визитеров в кабинет к коменданту. Стражи по-военному щелкнули каблуками, окружили Алву и Ричарда, и в который уже раз за неполный день Ричард ступил под своды тюремных коридоров.

Алва шел не спеша, как и подобает человеку, который не слишком торопится вернуться в место своего заключения. Возможно, если Ричарду удастся предупредить солдат… Он искоса посмотрел на ничего не выражающие лица и отверг эту идею. С этих тупиц станется спросить, с чего это герцог Окделл им подмигивает, а до теньента, шагающего впереди, ему не добраться. Нужно было дождаться правильного момента.

Генерал Морен при их появлении встал из-за стола, сдержанно кивнул герцогу Окделлу, намеренно игнорируя небрежно поигрывающего цепью кандалов Алву:

— Я не ждал вас так скоро, — прохладно сообщил комендант и, очевидно намереваясь придерживаться формальностей, потребовал казенным тоном: — Прошу предписание.

Ричард открыл рот, не совсем представляя, что скажет, но Алва опередил его.

— Возможно, это не совсем обычно, — проронил он лениво, — но требуемый рескрипт находится у меня.

Ричард знал, что последует дальше, и все равно оказался не готов. Алва шагнул вперед, повел плечом, сбрасывая плащ, кандалы с лязгом упали на пол, привлекая взгляды присутствующих, а когда Морен, опомнившись, поднял глаза, прямо в лоб ему смотрело дуло взведенного пистолета.

— А теперь, — проговорил Алва четко, — вы не будете делать глупостей и, возможно, даже останетесь живы. Назад! — рявкнул он, и дынеобразный теньент, схватившийся за эфес, попятился, опуская руку.

— Герцог Алва, — Морен побледнел, но голос его оставался ровным. — Вы совершаете ошибку. Не знаю, чего вы хотите, но, даже если выйдете отсюда, вам не скрыться. Опустите пистолет, и мы забудем об этом досадном инциденте.

— Не имею обыкновения забывать, полковник, — хмыкнул Алва. Он не мог не знать, что Фердинанд произвел Морена в генералы, и обращение «полковник», должно быть, приводило того в бешенство. Ричард заметил, как по виску коменданта катится капля пота. Если то, что рассказывал Робер, правда, у Морена были все основания нервничать. — Будьте любезны, — продолжил Алва, — ваше оружие.

Комендант колебался всего минуту и раздраженно швырнул на стол шпагу и короткий кинжал, рукояти которых были украшены парными рубинами.

— Вы тоже, — приказал Алва, не оборачиваясь.

Морен кивнул замершему у стены теньенту, и тот тут же подчинился молчаливому приказу, водрузив плохонькую шпагу на стол рядом с комендантской. Руки его дрожали. Жертвовать собственной жизнью во имя государственных интересов многие горазды лишь на словах, с горечью подумал Ричард. Этим и отличались Повелители от «навозников». Повелители не раздумывали — они делали. Даже Алва.

— Полковник Морен, — продолжил Алва буднично. — Узурпатор Альдо Ракан умер, а я намерен продолжить служение королю Талига. Его пребывание в сих гостеприимных стенах делает это несколько затруднительным.

Лицо коменданта приобрело землистый оттенок.

— Как, умер? — выдавил он почти с суеверным ужасом и посмотрел на Ричарда, словно ожидая разъяснений. Наверняка решил, что Алва собственноручно убил сюзерена и Робера заодно. Ричард сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от комка в горле, и медленно кивнул.

— Как умер — не столь важно, — отмахнулся Алва, усаживаясь в кресло, но не опуская пистолета. — Важно другое: окажете ли вы содействие при восстановлении законной власти или же продолжите упорствовать, помогая заговорщикам и изменникам. Вы ведь неглупый человек, полковник.

— Гарантии? — хрипло выдавил Морен, а Алва легко рассмеялся.

— Разве можно гарантировать что-либо в наше неспокойное время? Впрочем, я могу гарантировать, что прямо сейчас, при определенном содействии с вашей стороны, вы не обзаведетесь лишним отверстием во лбу. Да вот хотя бы герцог Окделл может подтвердить мои слова.

Ричард сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, но заставил себя промолчать. Вот так одной фразой Алва записал его в соучастники.

— Что от меня требуется?

Предатель! Морена он тоже убьет, как только появится возможность. Ричард с тоской бросил взгляд на недосягаемое оружие. Еще не время.

Алва опустил пистолет, но пальца с курка не убрал.

— Сейчас вы выпишете пропуск для моих людей, дожидающихся у входа. Теньент впустит их и проведет сюда.

Комендант извлек из секретера лист бумаги, сел, пододвинул чернильницу, но писать не стал.

— Откуда я могу знать, что вы не лжете?

Морен был предателем, но предателем осторожным, зло подумал Ричард. Трясся за сохранность собственной шкуры и хотел убедиться, что, став пособником Алвы, завтра не взойдет на эшафот за государственную измену.

Алва наклонился вперед, и все его напускное благодушие разом исчезло.

— У вас нет выхода, Морен. А сейчас вы либо сделаете то, что я скажу, либо отправитесь к Леворукому. У меня больше нет на вас времени.

Комендант сжал губы, перо в руке подрагивало. Он посыпал написанное песком, стряхнул лист и протянул его Алве. Тот не двинулся, лишь кивнул теньенту:

— Если вы не вернетесь с моими людьми в течение четверти часа, — сообщил ему Алва, сверля Морена взглядом, — я посчитаю это прямым нарушением приказа. Охрану в коридоре можете убрать. Она нам не понадобится.

— Пошевеливайся, — рыкнул комендант, тряхнув исписанным листом. — И никому ни слова!

Теньент трясущимися руками принял пропуск и исчез за дверью.

Мерно тикали часы на мраморной каминной полке. Морен сидел за столом, нервно барабаня пальцами по столешнице и время от времени бросая взгляды на устроившегося напротив Алву. Заговорить первым он не стремился, а Алва и не пытался поддерживать беседу.

Ричард стоял у окна чуть поодаль и тихо ненавидел присутствующих. Морена, потому что тот был продажным трусливым мерзавцем, и Алву за то, что был мерзавцем последовательным. При иных обстоятельствах преданность сюзерену могла бы вызвать уважение, однако Ричард был далеко не тем желторотым юнцом, воображение которого пленяли безумные эскапады блистательного Первого маршала. Впрочем, себя Ричард сейчас тоже ненавидел. За бессилие и невозможность что-то сделать.

Из окна комендантского кабинета ему был виден небольшой кусочек внутреннего тюремного двора: разномастные булыжники, припорошенные снегом, колодец с покрытым ледяной коркой навесом. По двору вальяжно прогуливались черные птицы, чувствовавшие себя здесь почти хозяевами.

Вороны нехотя поднялись в воздух и скрылись из виду, а в поле зрения появился запыхавшийся теньент, за которым трусцой следовали четверо караульных, сопровождавших Ричарда и Алву к коменданту. Ричард подошел ближе, потянул портьеру в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть получше, но двор уже опустел. Лишь на фоне уже наливающегося густой синевой неба белыми столбами вздымался дым, тянущийся из труб на крышах хозяйственных пристроек. Часы тикали, беспощадно отсчитывая секунды.

Робер со своими южанами предал и переметнулся на сторону Алвы. Чего еще можно было ждать от грязных чесночников, не видевших дальше своего носа? Айнсмеллер и его цивильная стража напрямую подчинялись лишь Альдо... Эндрю Нокс, Удо, Дуглас… Капля в море, если завтра в город войдет Савиньяк со своей армией. Альдо был избранником богов. Альдо не стало, и без него все рухнуло в одночасье.

По двору вслед за дынеобразным теньентом промаршировал вооруженный отряд Карваля.

Ричард мог промолчать и отправиться в Надор — Алва обещал, что отпустит его… Там будет время собраться с мыслями и решить, что делать дальше, но другим Людям Чести может не повезти так, как герцогу Окделлу. Фердинанд не мстителен, сказал Алва, но сам Алва не отличался человеколюбием. Головы полетят. А Ричард что же, останется в стороне? Из отражения в стекле на него смотрел Оскар Феншо. Даже Савиньяк и фок Варзов просили оставить Оскара в живых, но Алва не послушал. Ричард тогда промолчал.

Он убьет Фердинанда, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни.

«Нужно только улучить момент, один-единственный, чтобы схватить со стола кинжал Морена», — подумал Ричард, медленно отходя от окна. Другого шанса могло не представиться. Рубин в навершии рукоятки таинственно поблескивал в полумраке — почти такой же, как в том кольце с ядом.

Дверь распахнулась, в кабинет ввалился Карваль, а за ним с десяток южан.

— Ну что же, полковник, — проговорил Алва, поднимаясь и убирая пистолет за пояс. — Полагаю, настало время навестить Его Величество.

Морен неохотно встал и, следуя приглашающему жесту Алвы, прошел к выходу. Солдаты Карваля тут же окружили коменданта со всех сторон. Ричард сделал шаг к столу. Еще один шаг. Странно, что окружающие не слышали, как грохотало его сердце.

— Генерал! — окликнул Алва Карваля, поворачиваясь, и пальцы Ричарда сомкнулись на рукояти. — Присмотрите за герцогом Окделлом, он несколько склонен к необдуманным поступкам.

Глаза присутствующих обратились к Ричарду. Ладонь, сжимавшая кинжал под плащом, стала влажной. Заметил? Понял? Ричард постарался придать лицу безразличное выражение и, заставляя себя не торопиться, направился к двери, затылком ощущая взгляд Алвы.

И снова был коридор, длинный, серый и безликий, с запертыми дверьми по обе стороны, перемежающимися факелами в железных кольцах. Встречающиеся им караульные хватались за оружие при виде их отряда, но затем замечали Морена, вытягивались в струнку и жались к стенке, пропуская коменданта и его сопровождающих.

Потом они долго поднимались по лестнице, и Ричард считал ступени, чтобы не думать о том, что вот-вот должно произойти. Умирать было страшно. Совсем не как в пылу боя или в поединке, где исход решало лишь умение и немного удачи. Он не знал, сумеет ли совершить задуманное, но точно понимал, что саму попытку расценят как преступление, за которое положена одна расплата — жизнь. Он не успел признаться Катари в своих чувствах… Он не водил армии за собой в бой… И ничего этого уже не будет. Никогда. Какое страшное слово.

Ричард настолько погрузился в свои тоскливые мысли, что едва ли замечал, куда шел. Лестница закончилась пустой площадкой с запертой дверью. Теньент (оказывается, все это время он шел с ними) выскочил вперед и забарабанил по обитому железными полосами дереву. На шум открылось небольшое, забранное толстой решеткой окошко.

— Его Светлость генерал Морен к господину Оллару, — не проговорил — прокукарекал теньент задыхающимся голосом. Похоже, быстрый подъем дался ему с трудом. Морен шагнул вперед, давая себя рассмотреть. Заскрежетал засов, скрипнули петли, и дверь распахнулась, явив четверку караульных, поспешно одергивающих на себе одежду и стряхивающих с невысокого табурета остатки полуденной трапезы. У табурета сидел тощий полосатый кот, при их появлении огласивший коридор скрипящим мяуканьем — похоже, не только дверные петли в Багерлее издавали этот мерзкий звук.

— Это что такое? — спросил Морен, указывая на полосатую тварь.

— Так, Вашсветлость, крысы, сталбыть! — отрапортовал один из караульных. — Его Вел… Господин Оллар жаловались, что спать не могут. Боятся, что во сне эти твари ухо отгрызут или еще что…

Порождение Леворукого с ленивым интересом наблюдало за пришельцами.

— Проводите нас к заключенному, — отрывисто приказал комендант и, не задерживаясь более, проследовал вглубь коридора.

Ричард успел сделать всего пару шагов, когда у самой стены мелькнула тень, и под ноги ему с утробным воем бросился кот, преследуя внушительных размеров крысу. От неожиданности Ричард споткнулся, потерял равновесие, рядом ойкнул кто-то из южан, а потом пол вздыбился, и Ричард упал, всем весом навалившись на раненую руку.

В глазах потемнело от невыносимой боли, по ушам резануло металлическим звоном. Кинжал выскользнул из сведенных судорогой пальцев и, пролетев по выложенному камнем полу, улегся у ног Алвы. Тот поддел оружие носком сапога, бросил один лишь взгляд на распластавшегося Ричарда и обронил:

— Генерал Карваль, сделайте так, чтобы герцог Окделл больше не путался у нас под ногами.

Ричард не успел возмутиться. Он даже не успел осознать, что только что произошло. Чьи-то руки подхватили его сзади, потащили, все еще ошарашенного, не способного поверить, что какая-то крыса… кот… Надсадно скрипнули петли, его втолкнули в полутемное помещение, дверь закрылась, как надгробная плита.


	6. 6

Ричард лежал на спине и невидяще смотрел прямо перед собой. Каменные своды потолка стали неразличимы уже какое-то время назад: забранное решеткой окно, выходящее на ров, поросший невысокими кустами, и пустырь с отдельно стоящими погнутыми ветрами деревьями, налилось вечерней тьмой.

Помещение, в котором он оказался, безусловно предназначалось для высокородных заключенных. Обстановка была далека от роскошной, однако на узилище покои, состоящие из двух просторных комнат, походили мало. У широкой кровати даже имелся бархатный балдахин, правда, порядком измятый и пыльный. Многочисленные светильники, заправленные маслом, нечем было зажечь. Ричарда здесь не ждали.

Кажется, он долго колотил в дверь кулаками, выкрикивая оскорбления и проклятия. Костяшки сбились в кровь, горло саднило. Потом Ричард долго прислушивался к тому, что происходило в коридоре, но толстые стены успешно гасили все звуки.

Он метался по комнатам, не в силах просто сидеть и ждать, когда Алва и предатели-южане уберутся восвояси, а его, Ричарда, выпустят. Он всматривался меж кованых прутьев, но вид из окон радовал лишь унылым заснеженным пейзажем. Наконец, обессиленный, он присел на край кровати, давая отдых гудящим ногам, но гул в голове унять был не в состоянии.

Альдо мертв. Робер предал. Алва на свободе. Фердинанд вновь станет королем, хотя корона по праву принадлежала Алве. Ричард сам, по доброй воле, вошел в Багерлее и оказался взаперти. Воистину, одна из герцогинь Алва когда-то согрешила с Леворуким.

Ричард почувствовал, как изнутри рвется смех — неконтролируемый, требующий выхода немедленно, сейчас. И он расхохотался, сгибаясь в поясе, сползая коленями на грубое тканое полотно, укрывающее холодные камни пола. Он смеялся долго, сотрясаясь всем телом, вкладывая в этот смех всю боль и отчаяние, безысходность и страх перед завтрашним днем, в котором больше не будет Золотой Анаксии. И ничего не будет. Даже чувства удовлетворения от исполненного долга, с которым шел на смерть его отец.

На губах стало солоно, и он понял, что плачет. Попытался перестать — и сделалось еще хуже. Он скрутился в комок, обхватив руками колени, и дал волю слезам, горячим и злым.

Камень холодил щеку, все тело затекло, а у Ричарда не осталось ни сил, ни желаний. И все же он заставил себя подняться, заполз на кровать и теперь лежал поверх покрывала, неподвижно, почти не моргая. Кожу на лице стянуло от соли.

А потом он уснул, и до самого утра ему ничего не снилось.

***

Открывать глаза отчаянно не хотелось. Ричард перевернулся на живот, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Пахло сыростью и пылью. Пахло домом. Не особняком на улице Мимоз, где он провел последний год, а продуваемым ветрами Надором.

Хороших дров, да что там, просто дров, всегда не хватало. В особенно сильные морозы постель согревали камнями, что держали на закопченной кухонной плите, пока готовился скудный ужин, оборачивали в застиранные сероватые тряпицы и укладывали под одеяла на комковатые отсыревшие перины. Первые пару часов камни согревали спящего, остаток ночи — спящий делился теплом с камнями. Было в этом нечто извечно древнее. Утром вылезать из-под одеяла стоило воистину героических усилий. Настывшая за такие ночи одежда не грела, и Ричард стучал зубами, негнущимися от холода пальцами справляясь с завязками…

Он почти позабыл об этом, привыкнув к роскоши, которой окружал себя Алва. Сейчас же отдал бы все что угодно, чтобы оказаться дома.

Мать смотрела, скорбно поджав губы.

«Вы позорите память отца, Ричард».

Ему нечем будет возразить, если он и дальше будет разлеживаться, вместо того, чтобы действовать. Ричард отбросил подушку и сел. В горле пересохло. Когда он пил в последний раз? Кажется, вчера у Робера. Поиски выявили медный кувшин и таз для умывания — пустые. Плетеная корзина у камина была полна дров, рядом нашлось и огниво. Но это могло подождать.

Ричард прошел к двери и прислушался. В коридоре было тихо. Он постучал и зашипел от боли — руки его представляли собой жалкое зрелище.

— Эй! — окликнул он. — Есть тут кто-нибудь?

Ответа не последовало, и Ричард запаниковал. Без еды он продержится какое-то время, но без воды? Что если никто не придет, и он рано или поздно потеряет сознание? Караульные говорили про крыс… Он упадет, а мерзкие твари вцепятся ему в лицо. Когда-то от ядовитого укуса крысы Ричард едва не лишился руки. Он предпочитал не думать, кому обязан своим спасением.

Схватив медный кувшин, Ричард что было сил забарабанил им по двери. Металлические полосы, стягивающие доски, многократно усиливали грохот. Производимый шум был настолько громким, что Ричард не услышал скрежета засова и едва не угодил изрядно помятым уже медным сосудом по носу опешившего от подобного приема караульного.

— Чего шумим? — сурово осведомился долговязый страж. — Или горит что?

Почти сразу же на его лице появилось озадаченное выражение. Он задумчиво воззрился на Ричарда, почесал кончик носа, оглушительно чихнул и вошел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Гастон Бужье я, стал быть, — представился он и сдержанно поклонился.

— Я герцог Ричард Окделл, — надменно произнес Ричард, — и я требую проводить меня к коменданту.

Бужье почесал в затылке, приводя в еще больший беспорядок топорщащиеся медно-рыжие вихры, порядком тронутые сединой.

— Херцог? Это стал быть 10 суанов в месяц к жалованию… — проговорил он почти мечтательно.

— Вы слышали меня? — возмутился Ричард, которому сейчас меньше всего нужно было знать о заработках тюремных служителей. — Проведите меня к генералу Морену! Я герцог Окделл, и меня удерживают здесь незаконно.

Бужье пожал плечами и философски отметил:

— Законно или незаконно, мое дело маленькое. Скажут сторожить, я и сторожу. А херцог, граф ли, все едино. Хотя херцог — это хорошо, за херцогов плотют больше.

— Господин… как вас там? Бужье? Немедленно доложите генералу Морену…

— Так нет его, вашсветлость! — радостно сообщил караульный.

— Когда он вернется? — терпеливо спросил Ричард, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не сорваться на крик.

Гастон посмотрел на него как на умалишенного.

— Создатель с вами, вашсветлость. Накличете еще, и явится ваш Морен, холодный да с дырой во лбу, — он сделал оберегающий знак.

— Что значит — с дырой?

Караульный переступил с ноги на ногу, с опаской глянул на кувшин, что Ричард по-прежнему сжимал в руке, и словоохотливо пояснил:

— Так вчера опосля обеда в сам раз, когда сам Первый-то маршал за господином Олларом прибыли. Вот уж где хороший был заключенный, господин Оллар, ни слова плохого никому не сказал, и платили за него солидно… — наверное, во взгляде Ричарда прочиталось желание придушить рассказчика, потому что Гастон прервал рассуждения о жаловании и продолжил: — Сам я не видел, но рассказывали. Больно злой вчера комендант был, будто съел что-то несвежее. Взыскания раздавал направо и налево, как с цепи сорвался. Тот еще денек выдался. И погодка, чтоб ее. Спину скрутило — не разогнуться… После обеда приносют, значит, бумагу от коменданта: впустить личную охрану Первого маршала, не того, который у нас сидел, а который при нынешнем-то короле. Наше дело маленькое. Приказали впустить — мы впустили. Скоро возвращаются. С Первым маршалом, не с тем, что при нынешнем короле, а с настоящим, Вороном, стало быть. И с Величеством, не теперешним, что во дворце, а тем, который у нас сидел. Вот же хороший человек…

— Дальше! — процедил Ричард сквозь зубы. Голова шла кругом от первых маршалов и величеств.

— Так я и сказываю, — добродушно продолжил караульный. — Выходят они в привратницкую. У господина коменданта лицо такое, будто он только что уксусу напился или съел что несвежее. Господина Оллара в карету усадили, а Алва на прощание обернулся и говорит: «Я хоть и не Человек Чести, но долги отдаю всегда». И стрельнул не глядя. Прямо промеж глаз.

— Морен мертв? — Ричард не был уверен, что расслышал правильно.

— Так мертвее не бывает! — хохотнул караульный, нимало не опечаленный данным фактом.

Ричард водрузил многострадальный кувшин на стол.

— И кто теперь тут главный?

Бужье расплылся в улыбке:

— Так Жан Пети ж!

В другое время подобная фамильярность удивила и покоробила бы Ричарда. Но не сейчас.

— Извольте проводить меня к генералу Пети, — приказал он.

Караульный сдавленно булькнул, лицо его покраснело, и он громко и раскатисто расхохотался.

— Генерал! Скажете тоже, вашсветлость, — выдавил он, наконец. — Да он такой же генерал, как я барон! А что это вы тут в холоде сидите-то? — спросил Бужье вдруг, живо разворачиваясь к камину. — Я мигом-то огонь разведу. Вы, чай, недолго сидите? Время-то смутное, тут много благородного люду перебывало, одни приходят, другие уходят.

— Гастон Бужье, — раздельно произнес Ричард, адресуясь склоненной над камином спине. — Вы немедленно отведете меня в кабинет коменданта Пети либо вызовете его сюда. Я не намерен тратить свое время…

Господин Бужье чихнул, потер нос, оставляя на кончике жирные следы сажи, посмотрел снизу вверх и примирительно сообщил:

— Отчего ж не позвать, позову. Токмо занят он очень, комендант-то. Первый день, чай, голова кругом.

— Я подожду, — заверил Ричард, усаживаясь в кресло и вцепляясь пальцами в подлокотники. Не хватало еще накинуться с кулаками на караульного.

Бужье возился у камина, раздувая огонь, кряхтя и хватаясь за спину, встал, обвел взглядом помещение.

— Ишь ты, даже комнаты не подготовили, разгильдяи, — отметил он осуждающе. — Сейчас быстро все поправим, вашсветлость, не извольте беспокоиться. И завтрак какой-никакой сообразим.

Ричард промолчал. Вступать в дальнейшие разговоры он не намеревался. Комендант Пети, кто бы он ни был, обязан предъявить ему обвинения или же отпустить. Что станет делать, выйдя из Багерлее, Ричард представлял смутно. Но об этом можно было подумать и на свободе.

Когда спустя полчаса послышался звук отодвигаемого засова, Ричард встрепенулся, но ему тут же пришлось разочароваться. Комендант не торопился явиться на зов герцога Окделла. Вместо этого дверь впустила молчаливого человека, который не спеша водрузил на стол обширный поднос с исходящими паром тарелками и кувшином. На вопрос о господине Пети, он безразлично пожал плечами и, не удостоив Ричарда ответом, удалился.

Пару минут Ричард всерьез думал отказаться от еды, пока его требование не будет исполнено, но вести с комендантом беседы под аккомпанемент урчащего живота было бы по меньшей мере глупо. Ричард с отвращением погрузил ложку в тарелку с кашей.

Тот же неприметный молчаливый прислужник унес пустые тарелки, зажег лампы и подбросил дров в камин. Исчез, прихватив медный кувшин, и через какое-то время вернулся, наполнил таз для умывания водой. Ричард следил за всеми этими манипуляциями с тревожным чувством. Задерживаться надолго он тут не собирался в любом случае, и эти хлопоты по обустройству нервировали. Он пододвинул кресло к камину, налил сухого кисловатого вина в бокал и устроился у огня. Положительно, ужасы Багерлее были сильно преувеличены. Новый комендант принимает дела, но он обязательно придет.

К обеду Ричард, утолив утром голод, не притронулся. Молчаливый прислужник, серой тенью скользя по комнатам, поправил лампы, равнодушно собрал тарелки и, не отвечая на расспросы, исчез за дверью.

За окном сгустились сумерки, а по окну забарабанил дождь. Снег на склоне рва подтаял и оплавился, потек грязными разводами. На каменный выступ за стеклом, укрываясь от льющейся с неба воды, уселась черная птица. Ричард постучал. Ворон, бросив на него уничижительный взгляд, поднялся в воздух, оставив на мокром карнизе отвратительное зеленовато-белое пятно. Ричард поспешно отвернулся.

Комендант Пети так и не соизволил почтить герцога Окделла своим присутствием.

***

Всю ночь Ричард ворочался с боку на бок, опасаясь, что сон принесет кошмары, лишь под утро, измотанный до предела ожиданием, провалился в полудрему-полузабытье.

— Я требую встречи с комендантом Пети! — вместо приветствия заявил он прислужнику, расставляющему на столе приборы для завтрака. С таким же успехом он мог разговаривать да вот хотя бы с вареным всмятку яйцом. — Отвечайте, Леворукий вас побери!

— Не положено, — буркнул тот, сосредоточенно полируя вилку. На секунду оторвался от своего занятия, посмотрел на Ричарда и добавил: — Занят он.

О том, чем именно занят комендант, прислужник распространяться не стал, забрал свой поднос и поспешно ретировался, стремясь избежать новых вопросов.

Бужье появился ближе к вечеру. С одобрением обозрел помещение, принявшее более обжитой вид.

— Гляжу, понемногу обустраиваетесь, вашсветлость, — жизнерадостно провозгласил он, потирая изрядно покрасневший нос. — Просьбу вашу я передал, не извольте беспокоиться, Гастон Бужье завсегда поможет. Сегодня заключенный, а завтра, глядишь — и снова Величество, так отчего ж хорошему человеку не подсобить? Только занят он, наш Пети. Чудные дела творятся, я вам доложу.

Изголодавшийся по новостям Ричард жестом предложил Бужье присесть и сам налил ему вина.

— Не положено нам, — с сомнением проговорил караульный, но бокал взял. Отпил и откинулся на спинку стула с видом довольного жизнью человека.

— Так вы говорили… — осторожно напомнил Ричард.

— Дела чудные, — тут же подхватил Бужье с готовностью. — Прям не тюрьма у нас, а дом свиданий. В канцелярии перья точить измучились, да чернила все извели. Что ни час, то новых постояльцев привозят. А старых — кого на волю, кого на виселицу. Пети, шельмец, совсем с ног сбился, да оно и понятно. При таком-то раскладе самому голову б не потерять.

— А кого привозят? — поинтересовался Ричард словно бы между делом.

— Да разве ж мне докладывают? — изумился Бужье. — Только рук уж не хватает, пока всех устроишь. Я вот посижу чуток, да побегу дальше, уж спасибо, вашсветлость, что приветили.

— А… что слышно в городе? — спросил Ричард, в общем-то не надеясь на ответ.

Глаза его собеседника загорелись, он вскочил на ноги, не в силах усидеть на месте.

— Чудные дела! — завел он свою песню. — Ходют слухи, что Ракана убили. Врать не буду, точно не знаю, но что бегут как мыши, это да. Еще ночью бывшего цивильного коменданта привезли. Говорят, чуть скрутили. Прям в казармах и повязали.

— А Фердинанд? — спросил Ричард, обмирая.

— Его Величество Фердинанд, да хранит его Создатель, снова вернулся к своим осиротевшим верноподданным, да пребудет он в добром здравии. — Бужье растроганно шмыгнул носом. — А та-Ракану туда и дорога, уж сколько он крови попил из простого люду, прям упырь.

— Выйдите вон, — деревянным голосом приказал Ричард.

Бужье мгновенно поднялся со стула:

— Вы уж простите, коли что лишнее сболтнул, — в голосе его звучало искреннее раскаяние. Он с достоинством поклонился и убрался с глаз.

Внутренности выкручивало от тоски, но время слез ушло безвозвратно. Ричард выйдет из Багерлее. И отомстит. Не только Алва умел отдавать долги.

***

— Господин комендант занят.

Ричард готов был надеть медный таз с его содержимым на голову прислужника, изо дня в день твердящего одно и то же. Несколько дней ожидания не принесли никаких новостей. Даже Бужье воздерживался от посещений, лишая Ричарда единственного источника информации.

Что происходит в городе? От скольких Людей Чести успел избавиться Алва? Неужели о Ричарде так никто и не вспомнил? Нокс? Борны? Айрис? Эпинэ, наконец? Катарина спросит у Робера о герцоге Окделле, и что он ей ответит? Что Ричард скрылся? Сбежал, бросив своих людей? В этой неразберихе так легко потерять человека. Потерять и забыть, зная, что он в надежном месте и не представляет никакой угрозы.

Алва тоже был под стражей, но, по крайней мере, ему обещали справедливый суд. Рассчитывать на то, что и с Ричардом поступят так же, не приходилось. При мысли о том, что придется провести остаток жизни в этих стенах, хотелось выть. Если бы ему удалось дать знать о творящемся в его отношении беззаконии... Робер — предатель, но он честнее Алвы.

Ричард потребовал прислать духовника, и его просьбу немедленно удовлетворили, уточнив, желает ли он видеть служителя олларианской или эсператистской церкви. О душах и желудках высокородных заключенных тут пеклись одинаково хорошо.

Серый человек в серой мантии с эсперой на груди протянул маленькую неожиданно розовую ручку, и Ричард, преклонив колено, коснулся ее губами.

— Тебе требуется утешение, сын мой? — вопросил священник нараспев.

— Мне требуется помощь, — ответил Ричард вполголоса.

— Вознеси молитву Создателю, — ласково посоветовал священник, — и исполнятся чаяния твои, четырежды превзойдя желаемое, если помыслы твои чисты, а поступки благочестивы.

— Меня удерживают тут незаконно, святой отец. Мне не дают встретиться с комендантом, а между тем, вина моя не установлена.

— Лишь Создатель рассудит правых и виноватых, сын мой, — доброе лицо священника омрачила тень. — Бытие земное есть лишь ожидание... Покайся в грехах, и да пребудет с тобой…

— Вы не понимаете! — вспылил Ричард, но тут же опомнился, схватил священника за руку, зашептал настойчиво: — Я герцог Ричард Окделл, мой отец отдал жизнь за возвращение Талигойи и истинной веры. Мой предок Алан Окделл…

— Гордыня, сын мой, есть грех тяжкий, — духовник поджал губы. — Вижу, что обуян ты ею, и что смирение тебе неведомо, а это, как гласит святая Эсператия, самый короткий путь к Вратам Закатным. Читай молитвы ежеутренне и ежевечерне, и исполнишься ты благодати, и не в тягость будет тебе заключение, ибо страждущие телом очищают душу.

Ричард скрипнул зубами, но покорно склонил голову под благословение, чтобы скорее закончить эту бессмысленную беседу. Наверное, он повредился в уме, если решил, что ему удастся убедить духовника передать сообщение Роберу…

Каждый новый день был неотличим от предыдущего. Бужье больше не появлялся, а остальные тюремщики отвечали на вопросы односложно. За окном, не переставая, лил дождь. Утренние сумерки сменялись вечерними, а Ричард сидел у камина, оттягивая тот момент, когда нужно будет идти спать. Впрочем, если ему и снилось что-то, при пробуждении он не мог этого вспомнить.

Устав от безделья, от невозможности что-то сделать, он сбрасывал рубашку и изматывал себя физическими упражнениями, с воображаемой шпагой в руке оттачивая удары и контрудары. Представлял, что стоит напротив Алвы, предателя Робера, этого недомерка Карваля или безликого коменданта Пети и бил, колол, рубил, пока от усталости не сводило руку. Рухнув на кровать, он укрывался одеялом, проваливаясь в сон без сновидений.

На шестнадцатую ночь (если он не сбился со счета) кошмары вернулись.

Ричард только закрыл глаза, как в уши ввинтился пронзительный, отчаянный, захлебывающийся плач.

— Прогооооо... нииииии…

Плакала женщина, тонко и надрывно.

Ричард встал и, стараясь не шуметь, прокрался к выходу из спальни. Камин дымил, и белые непрозрачные клубы заполнили всю переднюю, хотя запаха горелого не ощущалось вовсе. Ричард шагнул вперед, чтобы открыть окно, и оказался в просторном полутемном помещении. Бесконечные ряды белых колонн. Мраморные статуи на постаментах, покрытые пылью. Мозаичный пол, едва поглядывающий из-под нанесенной многочисленными ногами грязи. Храм Октавии.

Ричард не успел опомниться, как оказался внизу лестницы, ведущей в гробницу. По ушам вновь резанул плач. В самом центре, расколотая на две части, лежала широкая мраморная плита, прикрывавшая саркофаг. На плите, поджав босые ноги и ссутулившись, сидела маленькая щуплая фигурка, и плечи ее мелко тряслись. Не женщина — ребенок.

— …ууууустииииииии… — плач эхом метался по храму, наполняя собой все пространство, царапая по оголенным нервам, словно кто-то со скрежетом водил ногтями по стеклу.

Ричард зажал уши, не в силах больше этого терпеть.

— Прекрати! — закричал он, понимая, что еще минута — и он сойдет с ума. — Перестань немедленно!

Плач мгновенно прекратился. Ребенок обернулся, отнял от лица дрожащие ладони, и Ричард понял, что уже видел эту некрасивую девочку. Маленькая ювелирша злобно зыркала на него, и ее глаза были сухими. Она выставила в его сторону обвиняющий палец и прошипела:

— Ты! Зачем ты впустил это?

— Что впустил? — Ричард, оторопев, смотрел на перекошенное злобой лицо.

— Впустиииил! — завыла девочка, соскакивая с плиты на пол, и, скрючив пальцы, сделала к нему шаг, второй, с явным намерением выцарапать глаза.

Ричард отступил. Меньше всего ему хотелось иметь дело с полоумной, невесть как оказавшейся здесь девчонкой. Скрутить малявку да отходить, как следует, пониже пояса! Маленькая ювелирша взвизгнула и вновь вскарабкалась на плиту. Неужели испугалась? Лицо ее исказилось, и она зарыдала снова, на этот раз по-настоящему, размазывая пальцами слезы по чумазому лицу:

— Прогоооо… нииии… Больноооооо!..

Но ведь он даже пальцем… Ричард присмотрелся. На ногах девочки наливались водянистые волдыри, словно от сильного ожога. Кожа покраснела, вздулась, в некоторых местах полопалась, обнажая воспаленную плоть.

— Зачеееем впустииил? Прогониии! — рыдала девочка от боли, и на этот раз хотелось ей помочь.

— Что прогнать? — спросил Ричард беспомощно. — Я никого не впускал… Тут нет никого.

— Дурак! — закричала ювелирша, срываясь на визг. — Дурень! Смотрит и не видит! Прогони! Ты можешь, я знаю! Не хооочешь?! Сам впустил! Ты и твой та-Ракан!

Она вскочила на ноги, шипя от боли, попятилась вверх по накрененной плите, словно пыталась спрятаться от невидимой Ричарду угрозы, вжалась спиной в стену и завыла, протяжно и безнадежно, морща и без того некрасивое зареванное лицо:

— Прогонииии…

Ричард всмотрелся и словно прозрел. Мраморную плиту окружал уже знакомый ему зеленоватый туман. Клочья его льнули к мозаичному полу, но на белый камень, на котором ютилась маленькая ювелирша, они по какой-то причине взбираться не спешили. Так и клубились вокруг, подстерегая напуганную добычу. Зрелище внушало отвращение, до тошноты, до рвотных позывов. Оттого, что обычный с виду туман способен одним прикосновением разъесть кожу, словно кислота. Оттого, что непонятно было, как с этим бороться. Оттого, что, по словам девчонки, выходило, будто он, Ричард, впустил эту мерзость.

— …ооогооооо … нииииии… — в ее крике не осталось ничего человеческого.

Ричард, не давая себе времени подумать, бросился вперед, перескочил через ядовитую зелень, чудом не соскользнул с отполированной плиты. Девочка умолкла, прижалась к нему, обхватив руками за пояс, спрятала лицо у него на груди. Он неловко приобнял ее за спину, чувствуя, как ходят под ладонями лопатки.

— Ты поможешь, да? — спросила она тоненько, умоляюще.

— Помогу, — обреченно пообещал Ричард, не представляя, что и как он может сделать.

Девочка подняла на него опухшее от слез лицо и зашептала настойчиво и быстро:

— Прогони ее, ты можешь, я знаю. Я тебе за это вот что дам!

Она отступила на полшага, и Ричард почувствовал прикосновение к ладони — холодное, влажное, скользкое — будто мертвую рыбину потрогал. В руку ткнулось что-то маленькое и твердое, а в следующее мгновение трещины на мраморе расширились, побежали в стороны, и плита рассыпалась на мелкие осколки, обрушилась прямо под ними. Туман взметнулся хищными щупальцами, девочка завизжала так, что Ричард на мгновение оглох.

И проснулся. Рубашка промокла от холодного пота, его колотило, а в ушах звенело. Он с трудом разжал стиснутые кулаки. На левой ладони, тускло поблескивая, лежал карас. Тот самый, что маленькая ювелирша утащила в Октавианскую ночь.

***

День тянулся за днем, периоды беспросветной апатии сменялись приступами ярости и желания крушить и убивать. Карас издевательски поблескивал, самим своим существованием заставляя усомниться в здравости рассудка. Если сон нашел подобное материальное подтверждение, возможно ли, что это был и не сон вовсе? Или напротив: ничего не произошло на самом деле, Ричард пребывает в горячечном бреду, а смерть Альдо, предательство Робера, освобождение Алвы, маленькая ювелирша, зеленая мерзость и его собственное заключение — всего лишь плод воспаленного воображения. Но тогда... Однажды утром Ричард проснется в собственной спальне, поймет, что ничего не случилось, и посмеется над привидевшимся.

Смеяться не было никакого желания.

Иногда, на несколько кратких мгновений, Ричард испытывал постыдное чувство удовлетворения от того, что выбора ему не оставили. Что бы он стал делать, оказавшись за стенами Багерлее? Праздно наблюдал, не в силах ничего изменить, как в одночасье рухнуло все то, о чем они с Альдо мечтали? Такие мысли он гнал, заливаясь краской стыда.

Дождь за окном не прекращался ни на минуту. Ров за крепостной стеной переполнился, перелился через край, превратившись в мутную реку. Каждое утро Ричард силком поднимал себя с постели, съедал принесенный завтрак, не чувствуя вкуса, подставлял щеки и подбородок угрюмому цирюльнику, захаживающему каждые два-три дня, писал очередное письмо коменданту с требованием встречи. Без особой, впрочем, надежды на то, что письма возымеют какой-то эффект.

Просьбу принести книгу тут же удовлетворили. Объявившийся Бужье, не стремясь вдаваться в разговоры, грохнул на стол Эсператию и толстый том, повествующий о похождениях славного рыцаря Эдмунда в Багряных Землях. Чтение утомляло и совершенно не занимало мысли.

Несколько раз Ричард садился к столу и, придвинув чистый лист бумаги, пытался составить план действий. Единственное, что он оказался в состоянии придумать, заключалось лишь в паре десятков имен, выписанных в два столбика. Лиц из первого столбика, длинного, надлежало убить. Вернее, предать справедливому возмездию. Катарину и эра Августа надлежало спасать. Ричард раздраженно пририсовал под именем Алвы безымянного усатого кота, скомкал страницу и швырнул ее в камин.

— Ричард?

Лязг отодвигаемых засовов на этот раз прозвучал по-другому — поспешно, что ли. А потому Ричард почти не удивился, услышав знакомый голос. Сжав руки в кулаки, поднялся из кресла навстречу вошедшему Роберу. Тот выглядел плохо. Усталый, осунувшийся, постаревший разом на десяток лет, он смотрел виновато, стоя на пороге, словно не решаясь войти. Ричард ждал и надеялся, что рано или поздно Робер придет, каким бы предателем он ни был. Но сейчас голос куда-то исчез, а комок в горле не давал вздохнуть. За плечом Робера маячил давешний дынеобразный теньент, отчего-то облаченный в нелепый парадный мундир, сидящий на нем как маршальская перевязь, натянутая на пивной бочонок.

— Герцог Эпинэ, — медленно проговорил Ричард, холодно поклонившись, намереваясь сохранять спокойствие, как и подобает Повелителю Скал, а не отчаявшемуся мальчишке. — Я готов выслушать выдвигаемые против меня обвинения.

Робер поморщился, словно Ричард сказал что-то неприличное. Вид у него был виноватый. Что же, и этого следовало ожидать: похоже, Ричарда осудили заочно и даже вынесли приговор, но Роберу хотя бы достало совести сообщить об этом лично. Благодарности Ричард не испытывал.

Разряженный теньент, проявив неожиданную прыть, выступил вперед.

— Произошла ошибка, герцог Окделл, — промямлил он, усиленно рассматривая каменную кладку за спиной Ричарда. — Вы можете покинуть Багерлее, когда вам будет угодно.

— Что? — Ричарду показалось, он ослышался.

— Вы свободны, — теньент энергично кивнул и щелкнул каблуками. — Приношу извинения за причиненные неудобства!

— Что? — переспросил Ричард снова. Он все слышал, но понять не мог.

— Благодарю вас, господин комендант, — объявил Робер. — Буду весьма признателен, если вы на пару минут оставите меня наедине с герцогом Окделлом.

— Что? — повторил Ричард тупо. Все остальные слова испарились из памяти.  
Когда за теньентом, непостижимым образом произведенным в коменданты, закрылась дверь, Робер, не дожидаясь приглашения, прошел в комнату и со вздохом присел на стул. Вытянул перед собой ноги. Провел ладонями по лицу. Ричард терпеливо стоял на месте, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в происходящее. Стук дождевых капель по стеклу и треск дров в камине глушили все мысли, а внутри все подобралось, как перед падением с отвесной скалы: когда-то в Варасте во время тренировок ему довелось испытать чувство свободного падения — всего на пару секунд, пока страховочная веревка не впилась больно в живот и подмышки. Ричард очень сильно подозревал, что на этот раз подхватить его будет некому.

— Никакого приговора нет, — сообщил Робер устало. — И обвинения нет. Тебя вообще тут не должно было быть, — добавил он, и на лице его на мгновение проступило смущение.

Ричард прикусил язык, с которого рвалось очередное «что?». Впрочем, Робер понял без слов. Поморщился, вновь провел рукой по лицу отвратительно знакомым жестом.

— Я думал, ты уехал. Вернулся в Надор или еще куда подался. В первые дни творилась полная неразбериха, многие бежали из Олларии. Я посылал в особняк Алвы, но мне сказали, что слуги разбежались, а ты не появлялся.

— Это было бы весьма затруднительно, — через силу выдавил из себя Ричард.

Робер кивнул.

— Я только сегодня вернулся к себе домой, — продолжил он, не пытаясь оправдываться, а просто излагая события. — Видишь ли, нужно было удостовериться, что Фердинанд и Катарина в безопасности, пока Алва наводит порядок. Да и Альдо…

— Что с Альдо? — выдохнул Ричард, обмирая от глупой надежды.

Робер наградил его удивленным и сочувствующим взглядом:

— Ты разве… не помнишь?

Ногти до боли впились в ладони.

— Помню, — проговорил Ричард с ненавистью. Тихо проговорил, хотя больше всего хотелось заорать, вцепиться в горло предателю, что посмел заявиться сюда и смотрит на него с сочувствием. — Я все помню. Что с ним сделали?

— Матильда хотела увезти тело в Алат, но… на дорогах слишком неспокойно, да и в городе… Похоронили в Тарнике. Тайно, потому что желающих надругаться над могилой хватает, а выставлять караульных по нынешним временам слишком расточительно… Ричард, прости. Я только сегодня увидел, что Сона все еще в моей конюшне, и понял: ты не оставил бы лошадь и фамильное оружие. Я расспросил Карваля, и он вспомнил, что по приказу Алвы запер тебя на время… А этот идиот комендант и не подумал сообщить…

Его что же, просто забыли? И все это время Ричард терзался неизвестностью, цепенел от перспективы провести в Багерлее остаток жизни, а его просто забыли? Как ненужную вещь?

— Я могу уехать в Надор? — Что будет делать дома, он не представлял, но ничего лучше прямо сейчас придумать не мог.

— Нет.

— Мне показалось, вы сказали, что меня ни в чем не обвиняют, — вскинулся Ричард. — И что я могу покинуть Олларию.

— Багерлее. Ты можешь покинуть Багерлее, но из Олларии выехать можно лишь по специальному разрешению герцога Алвы, — Робер запустил руку в волосы, будто пытаясь унять боль в затылке. — И это не только к тебе относится, — добавил он поспешно, заметив, как переменилось лицо Ричарда. — Я думал, ты пока поживешь у меня.

— Я не приму помощь от предателя, — прошипел Ричард сквозь зубы, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не впечатать кулак в это фальшивое дружеское лицо. — Когда я могу получить свое оружие?

Робер медленно поднялся со стула.

— Когда вам будет угодно, — сказал он отстраненно. — Сона ждет у ворот.

Длинные гулкие коридоры, пахнущие сыростью и мокрой шерстью, чадящая ветошь факелов, низкие своды переходов, истертые ступени с щербинами вывалившихся камней — путь на свободу слился в одно смазанное мгновение. Если бы кто-то в ожидании холодящих кровь историй спросил у Ричарда — как там, в Багерлее, он едва ли смог бы впечатлить собеседника рассказом о нечеловеческих условиях заключения или невыносимых пытках, что довелось перенести. И все же приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не перейти с размеренного шага на бег.

У выхода в тюремный внутренний двор их поджидал комендант Пети, но Ричард едва взглянул в его сторону, шагнул под падающий с неба не то дождь, не то снег, запрокинул голову и вздохнул полной грудью. Пахло конским навозом, гарью и раскисшей землей. На лоб брякнулась увесистая холодная капля. Сверху как-то нехотя и осуждающе скрипнул тюремный ворон. Багерлее буравила спину провалами зарешеченных окон.

В караулке пришлось задержаться, пока Пети трясущимися руками передавал Роберу бумаги, которые тот отказывался брать.

— Не смел… Передайте его Высокопревосходи… то есть Светлости… в лучшем виде…

Ричард не вслушивался, он не мог отвести взгляда от окованных железом створок ворот.

Сона встретила его радостным ржанием, и в глазах немедленно защипало, так что пришлось прятать лицо во влажной гриве. Ровно на четыре секунды, чтобы перевести дыхание. Ричард протянул руку и распустил ремешки, удерживающие у седла продолговатый сверток из рогожи. Прохладный эфес привычно лег в ладонь.

— Дикон, — негромко окликнул Робер, и Ричард с неохотой обернулся. — В Олларии комендантский час. На улицах опасно. А двери моего дома всегда для тебя открыты. Куда ты пойдешь?

— Вас это никоим образом не касается, герцог Эпинэ, — высокомерно процедил Ричард и вскочил в седло.


	7. 7

***

Данар нес мутные воды куда-то за ближайший мост, а к берегу прибило обгоревшее бревно. Разбухшее, наполовину скрытое в прибрежных зарослях, оно напоминало утопленника. От преследующего всю дорогу запаха гари саднило горло, и Ричард в раздражении сплюнул.

Он почти ожидал, что Робер отрядит за ним соглядатаев, но улица позади оставалась пустынной. Какое-то время Ричард ехал без особой цели, просто желая, чтобы от Багерлее его отделило максимально возможное расстояние. В притороченной к седлу сумке нашелся увесистый кошель — напоминание о не таких далеких временах, когда можно было тратить, не считая монет.

Город казался вымершим. Дождь прекратился. Мутная взвесь пожирала очертания домов за унылыми заборами. На далекой колокольне трижды прозвонил колокол.

Что там Робер говорил о комендантском часе? Следовало поторапливаться, и Ричард попытался придумать, что будет делать дальше. Разумеется, о возвращении в особняк на улице Мимоз не могло быть и речи. Во дворце едва ли обрадуются его появлению, скорее и на порог не пустят, особенно если там заправляет этот коротышка Карваль. Кто из друзей остался в городе? Живы ли они? На человеколюбие и всепрощение со стороны Алвы рассчитывать не приходилось. Покойный Морен был тому наглядным примером.

Обычно людная, площадь перед городскими воротами выглядела как разоренная войной деревня. Брошенные телеги, скособоченные, с обломанными оглоблями. Разбросанный скарб, киснущий в грязи и лужах. Черепки глиняной посуды. Обгоревший фасад приземистого дома за вывороченным частоколом. Вооруженные караульные при полном обмундировании. Черное горло походной пушки, развернутое в сторону площади. Мокрое всклокоченное воронье, в полной тишине копошащееся во внутренностях какого-то животного — не то крупной собаки, не то козы.

Ричард сделал вид, что поправляет подпругу, а сам тем временем обдумывал, стоит ли приближаться к воротам. Мрачные лица солдат не сулили приятного разговора, а когда из караулки вышел смутно знакомый южанин с нашивками капрала, Ричард почел за лучшее не действовать наобум и временно ретировался.

Оллария пребывала в странном оцепенении. Засыпанный бурыми листьями фонтан посреди рыночной площади с натугой выталкивал из себя струю воды. Лавки и торговые ряды ощерились засовами и навесными замками. Поднявшийся ледяной ветер кидался в лицо, норовя укусить за щеки. Ричард обернулся на громкий хлопающий звук, направил Сону к высокому столбу у края площади. Пергамент с вылинявшими от дождя чернилами рвался покинуть отведенное ему место, но гвозди, вогнанные в верхние два угла, держали крепко.

«По приказу Первого маршала… Его Величества Фердинанда… дома без необходимости … избегать людных мест… Запрещается… и иные увеселения. …ворота закрыты… лодки топить… до особого распоряжения… Круга Скал…»

Ричарда против воли передернуло. Подобные объявления развешивали на улицах в старые времена, когда бушевала Черная Смерть. Неужто? Впрочем, разлагающихся тел в поле зрения не наблюдалось, да и кто-нибудь в Багерлее обязательно бы обмолвился, постигни Олларию мор.

Сона нетерпеливо переступила с ноги на ногу — ей тут не нравилось. В животе громко заурчало. Дело шло к вечеру, и следовало подумать об ужине и ночлеге. Ричард поплотнее запахнул плащ от пронизывающего ветра и свернул на узкую улочку в надежде отыскать гостиный двор, что обычно служил пристанищем для приезжих торговцев.

Спустя час бесплодных блужданий Ричард убедился, что стучать в запертые двери или ставни бесполезно. Кто-то громко советовал поискать ночлег в другом месте, а кто-то и вовсе не отзывался. Редкие прохожие жались к стенам и ускоряли шаг, стоило к ним обратиться с вопросом. Мрачный день наливался вечерней тьмой, и Ричарду становилось все неуютнее. Улочка резко повела влево, булыжная мостовая сменилась чавкающей грязью, а дома по обеим сторонам пошли поплоше: вместо садовых деревьев да укутанных на зиму розовых кустов за низкими заборами все чаще виднелись разоренные огороды.

Под ноги Соне из-под забора с громким тявканьем бросилась мелкая коротконогая дворняга. Отскочила на безопасное расстояние и огласила улицу на удивление бодрым лаем. Хвост ее ходил из стороны в сторону, совершенно вразрез с демонстрируемым недружелюбием.

— Киии-са! — раздался из-за деревянных досок отчаянный шепот. — Киса, иди сюда!

С обратной стороны к низкому забору, сбитому из разномастных нестроганых досок, приникла худенькая девчушка лет пяти. Собака, носящая кошачье имя, увлеченно продолжала хаять всадника на своем собачьем наречии и на хозяйку не обращала внимания.

— Киса! — пискнула девочка еще раз, предприняла попытку вскарабкаться на поперечную жердину и самозабвенно разревелась от обиды, сверзившись вниз. На плач из дома — двухэтажного строения с завешенной темной тряпкой вывеской — выглянула молодая женщина, одарила Ричарда испуганным взглядом, схватила дочь за руку и в сердцах отвесила ей звучный шлепок пониже спины.

Собака озадаченно замолчала, когда пустынную улицу затопил вой:

— Ыыыыы… Ааааа! Кии-саааа!

— Помогиии! — эхом отозвалось в голове голосом маленькой ювелирши.

Ричард спешился и присел на корточки.

— Ну, иди сюда.

Дворняга повела носом, заинтересованно глядя на протянутую ладонь, очевидно рассчитывая на угощение, вильнула хвостом, приблизилась, ткнулась в перчатку влажным носом и осуждающе посмотрела на Ричарда. А в следующее мгновение он уже подхватил ее на руки и протянул над забором хозяйке.

— Кисааа! — радостно завопила девочка, вырываясь от матери.

— Ланка, — только и успела охнуть та, а зареванная девица уже сжимала в объятиях обретенное сокровище. — Немедленно иди в дом!

Ланка шмыгнула в приотворенную дверь, а Ричард понял, что скоро вновь останется один.

— Я ищу ночлег, — сказал он в спину женщине. Она неохотно обернулась. — Я заплачу, — добавил он и тут же по сжавшимся губам понял, что это не поможет. — Я… мне некуда идти, — проговорил он тихо, позволив наконец безнадежному отчаянию выплеснуться в голос.

***

Данка — Данара, несколькими годами старше Ричарда — сперва смотрела с опаской, а потом оттаяла. Вместе с мужем они держали небольшой постоялый двор, где прежде за пару суанов можно было переночевать да постоловаться без особых изысков (какие уж тут изыски, когда та-Раканьи приспешники что видели, то и гребли). А когда все началось, немногочисленные постояльцы засобирались и уехали от беды подальше. Успели из города выбраться или нет, Данка не знала, но назад никто не воротился. А Жанно, муж, вывеску рогожей замотал да ворота запер на засов. Жизнь — она дороже будет, чем пара монет. К тому же и с припасами совсем худо стало. Так и жили за запертыми воротами, людей пришлых опасаясь.

Их предместье волнения пока обходили. Но в Кузнечной Слободе, что на северной стороне, только вчера целая улица выгорела — одни уголья остались. В городе, говорят, гвардейцы порядок навели, но нет-нет да и вспыхнет…

— А что происходит, госпожа Данара? — спросил Ричард. Данка зарделась от учтивого обращения, а потом всплеснула руками.

— Неужто не слыхали? — изумилась она.

— Я… долго болел, — соврал Ричард.

Данка посмотрела с сочувствием, села на краешек скамьи напротив, пододвинула ему кружку с исходящим паром отваром. Ричард из вежливости пригубил.

Когда вернулся Его Величество Фердинанд, да продлит Создатель его дни, а поганый та-Ракан отправился в Закат (Ричард скрипнул зубами, но промолчал), радости не было предела. Чужаки побежали, только пятки засверкали, а кто не побежал, того гвардейцы — не та-Раканьи, а настоящие, черно-белые, — враз скрутили. И поделом.

Отродясь такого не было, чтобы в дома честных талигойцев вламываться да без спросу брать что глянется. Месяца два назад налетели цивильники, все при оружии, лучший стол заняли, вина потребовали и жаркое. Данка скрепя сердце подала заказанное, хоть и ясно было — не заплатят. А опосля, напившись до синих ызаргов, саму Данку возжелали, прямо на столе разложили да под юбку полезли. И не отбилась бы вовек, но Жанно подоспел. И Жанно бы тоже досталось, и ничего не доказали бы, но тут выручили лиловые.

А она все плакала и боялась, как бы муж не прибил кого: за каждого солдата Ракана четверых казнили. На соседней улице вышел один такой нужду справить, споткнулся и на вилы, у забора торчащие, насадился. Так и разбираться не стали, повязали и хозяина, и троих сынов, а младшему только-только тринадцать исполнилось. Повесили прямо во дворе на груше, таблички «Предатели» на шеи нацепили и тела снимать запретили. Баска, хозяйка, умом тронулась — оно и понятно, кто ж выдержит, когда на глазах у кровиночек вороны лица расклевывают… И это еще хорошо, что обычный солдат, а не офицер какой, тут уж бы и соседям горе — шестнадцать смертей за одну никчемную жизнь.

Ричарда передернуло. Разумеется, Альдо не мог знать, что вытворяли цивильники, да и горожане тоже хороши: неизвестно, сам ли на вилы напоролся... Но Данка бесхитростно смотрела прямо ему в глаза, и врать ей было совершенно незачем. Он опустил взгляд, чтобы скрыть смущение, ковырнул ложкой кашу.

— Невкусно? — тут же огорченно спросила Данка. — Простите, ваша милость, молока и масла нынче не достать. Жанно принесет, когда от кузины вернется, она корову держит. И кур спасти удалось, только чем их всю зиму кормить — непонятно…

— А дальше что было? — напомнил Ричард. Судьба кузининых кур его мало заботила.

Когда та-Раканыши побежали, массовые казни и грабежи закончились. Его Величество Фердинанд, не оставивший свой народ и мученически переживший заключение в Багерлее, вернулся во дворец. Горожане возликовали, всем миром бросились помогать правильным гвардейцам — черно-белым, лиловым (Придд тоже предал, кто бы сомневался!) и южанам герцога Эпинэ — отлавливать неправильных, белоштанных. И что уж греха таить, иногда слишком усердствовали: до представителей власти не доводили, по пути щедро платили за убитых сыновей, отцов и мужей, изнасилованных жен и дочерей, за разграбленные дома. Лицо Данары сделалось упрямым: мол, правильно делали. Она украдкой глянула в угол, где Ланка возилась с Кисой, укладывая ту спать в устеленную ветошью корзину, а у Ричарда язык не повернулся возразить. Если бы Альдо знал о чинимых безобразиях… Наль говорил что-то такое, но Ричард не стал слушать...

А потом был праздник. Массовых гуляний устраивать не собирались — провизии на зиму не хватало, — но люди сами потянулись на улицы и в храмы. Для такого случая в Старом парке даже храм Святой Октавии открыли, что по приказу Ракана осквернили. Возносили молитвы Создателю за здоровье короля и королевы (говаривали, что на сносях она). Кто не молился — грелись у костров: все ж не лето, да и темнело рано. Плясали и радовались, что скоро вернутся к привычной жизни. Их Величества на балкон дворцовый вышли — показались обычному люду, и Первый маршал, сам Рокэ Алва, тоже — красивый, страсть. Сама Данара не видела, дочка как раз приболела, но соседка…

На рыночную площадь телегами доставили бочки с вином. Наверняка те, что запасли к коронации Альдо, подумалось Ричарду. С чего все началось, никто и не понял. Может, по пьяни, а может, и правда обидели кого. Только в какой-то момент пара безумцев голыми руками стали вытаскивать горящее дерево из костров и швырять в толпу, воя будто звери, заглушая скрипки уличных музыкантов. От огня занялась солома на возах, люди отпрянули, спасаясь не столько от огня, сколько от нечеловеческого крика. Лошади испугались, шарахнулись и понесли через толпу, роняя с телег порожние бочки. Те, кто были ближе, бросились назад, спасаясь от сумасшедших, копыт и колес. Гвардейцы, расставленные вкруг площади, двинулись к центру, но протолкнуться через людское море оказалось непросто. Крик усилился многократно. К двоим безумцам стали присоединяться люди — женщины, мужчины, дети. С перекошенными лицами и пустыми выпученными глазами они шли прямо в огонь, хватали, что под руку попадалось и, надрывно крича от боли, с обожженными волосами и в охваченной пламенем одежде кидались в толпу.

— Как твари закатные, — Данара давно понизила голос, чтобы на ночь глядя не пугать Ланку страшными историями.

Народ бросился врассыпную, солдаты предупреждающе стрельнули поверх голов, но свалка лишь усилилась. Визжали женщины, кого-то сбили с ног, затоптали, огонь перекинулся на полотняные навесы лавок, пополз по стенам домов. Толпа дрогнула, качнулась в другую сторону, и тут…

— Гвардейцы стали стрелять в людей. Да не в тех, что умом тронулись, а не целясь, куда ни попадя. Даже друг в друга. И лица у них были такие… будто мертвые.

Люди заметались в панике, давя, топча, падая, ломая, напарываясь на обломки досок, еще недавно бывшие столами и скамьями в торговых рядах. Костры разметали, а ночь осветилась заревом пожарищ. Толпа хлынула в примыкающие улочки, спасаясь, вминая друг друга в землю. Покрытые волдырями, с прожженной до костей плотью, не переставая кричать, безумцы слепо шли следом, пока билось сердце. А потом падали на покрытую копотью, кровью и трупами мостовую, чтобы уже не подняться. Вот только меньше их не становилось. Там, где валился один, вставали двое. Сумасшествие оказалось заразным.

Подоспевшее гарнизонное подкрепление попыталось урезонить зачинщиков. Но гвардейцы, что были на площади, когда началась сумятица, схватились за сабли и пошли кромсать направо и налево — до кого дотягивались. Вот главный и отдал приказ — стрелять.

— Много людей тогда полегло — в огне, под пулями и просто в давке. К рыночной площади еще неделю подойти нельзя было — так паленым смердело. После решили, что та-раканьи выкормыши напоследок смуту поднять вздумали. Тому, кто на зачинщиков укажет, награду обещали, но так и не нашли никого. А через несколько дней опять беда приключилась.

Это Данка видела уже своими глазами. В храме святого мученика Гермина заканчивалась вечерняя проповедь. Священник взывал к смирению и твердости перед лицом невзгод и трудностей, что Создатель посылает, чтобы определить достойных занять место в Рассветных Садах. Прислужники в опущенных на лицо серых капюшонах обходили паству, принимая скромные подношения. Данара сунула Ланке пару медяков, которые та, подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения в ожидании скорой свободы, бросила в протянутую плетеную корзину. Ухватив дочку за руку, Данка потихоньку стала пробираться к выходу, чтобы потом не маяться в толкучке.

В стороне послышался вскрик, и прислужник, что собирал подаяния у противоположной стены, упал, а содержимое его корзины с громким звоном поскакало по каменному полу. Священник умолк, и в полной тишине прозвучал разъяренный вопль:

— Бей вора!

Прислужник неловко попытался подняться, ему даже удалось встать на четвереньки. Данара успела заметить распахнутые в ужасе глаза, идущую носом кровь, не красную — черную. А потом…

— Они накинулись на него и разорвали на части. Все — мужчины, женщины, дети. — Данку передернуло от воспоминания, и она сделала оберегающий знак. — А когда нечего было рвать, принялись друг за друга. Мы успели выскочить, слава Создателю. Говорят, когда появились гвардейцы, разнимать там было некого. Кто не выбежал сразу, все там остались.

По спине Ричарда катился холодный пот, хотя печка еще не выстыла. Жутким было не только то, что Данара рассказывала, но и то, как она говорила об этом — будто давно привыкла и смирилась.

Когда подобные бессмысленные побоища стали происходить в разных частях города, всегда при большом скоплении народа, власти ввели комендантский час и наложили запрет на собрания — в том числе и на службы в храмах. Не сказать, чтобы это помогало. Бывало, замечали на какой-нибудь улице, что в доме тихо. Обеспокоенные соседи вызывали городскую стражу. То, что находили за запертыми изнутри дверями, заставляло извергать содержимое желудков под ближайшим забором, а то и вовсе не сходя с места. Вывороченные внутренности, зловоние и смрад. Дома горели один за другим, несмотря на непрекращающиеся дожди.

К городским воротам потянулись целые обозы — богачи спешно паковали скарб и со всеми домочадцами спешили покинуть ставший опасным город. У выезда их встречали заслоны и приказ Первого маршала, гласящий, что отныне покинуть Олларию можно лишь с его личного разрешения. Кто-то из знати, больше напуганный, чем возмущенный, попытался пробиться силой. Солдаты выкатили пушки. Говорили, что топили даже барки и лодки, везущие беглецов по Данару.

Люди перестали выходить на улицу без острой на то необходимости. И чужаков впускать побаивались — а ну как принесет в дом неведомую заразу? Тут Данка бросила на Ричарда настороженный взгляд (не иначе, припомнила слова про то, что болел).

Жанно ушел к кузине вчера утром, а ей настрого наказал никуда не высовываться. Данара и сама не собиралась: перед глазами все стояло лицо прислужника, перекошенное ужасом, за секунду до того, как толпа его… К вечеру муж не вернулся, и Данка решила, что остался ночевать у родственников, чтобы затемно не возвращаться. Но уже вечер на дворе, а Жанно все нет, и она вся сама не своя от беспокойства.

— В городе спокойно, — уверил Ричард. — Пока я ехал, ничего не заметил страшного. Вернется Жанно.

— И то верно, — улыбнулась Данара через силу. — Уж я ему задам, если он вздумал по кружечке с Жаком пропустить… Да что ж это я все болтаю. Вы, небось, с ног валитесь-то. Пойдемте, устрою вас, комнаты все прибраны, протопить только…

Как ни странно, Ричард уснул, стоило коснуться головой пахнущей сухой травой подушки, и кошмары его не беспокоили.

А утром выяснилось, что Жанно так и не вернулся.

***

За окном было темно, будто утро раздумало наступать вовсе, но Ричард проснулся отдохнувшим, на пару часов забыв про необходимость что-то решать и делать. Он был не прочь провести весь день под теплым шерстяным одеялом, но тут совершенно некстати захотелось пить. Стараясь не шуметь, он оделся и спустился в кухню.

Данара сидела за столом у растопленной печи, положив голову на руки. При появлении Ричарда она поспешно утерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони и вскочила на ноги, захлопотав над булькающим горшком — очевидно, старалась скрыть слезы.

— Госпожа Данара, — окликнул ее Ричард. — У вас все в порядке?

Крышка со звоном выскользнула из пальцев, зашипела выплеснувшаяся на раскаленную плиту вода, а плечи Данки мелко задрожали.

— Госпожа Данара, — Ричард никогда не умел утешать плачущих эрэа и совершенно не представлял, что должен сейчас делать.

— Жанно… — всхлипнула Данка, оставив попытки заняться кипящей похлебкой, опустилась на скамью и спрятала лицо в складках вышитого передника.

Ричард схватил со стола кружку, наполнил ее водой из стоявшего тут же кувшина, всунул в похолодевшие пальцы Данары и почти силком заставил выпить. Женщина на пару секунд умолкла и снова зашлась всхлипами, из которых Ричард с трудом разобрал, что муж так и не вернулся и что пошла бы искать, да дочку одну не оставишь…

— Где живет кузина? — решительно спросил Ричард. Данара вскинула на него покрасневшие глаза, и он добавил: — Я съезжу, расспрошу.

На Данкином лице поочередно отразились недоверие, облегчение и беспокойство.

— Недалеко, на Ткацкой, что в Нижнем предместье, это как раз вдоль Старого парка и через Гусиный мост налево. Кузина там мастерскую держит и лавку — Мадлен Нувель ее зовут. Дом приметный, с рябиной у ворот, а в этом году ягод — страсть сколько, быть холодной зиме.

Данара повеселела, оживилась, захлопотала у пузырящегося и плюющегося горшка, поставила перед Ричардом миску с разваристой кашей и положила в полотняной тряпице два толстых ломтя хлеба, еще теплого. Завтрак Ричард проглотил с удовольствием, испытывая что-то сродни благодарности за то, что предстоит выполнить несложную и вполне конкретную задачу: разыскать кузину, найти Жанно, несомненно, загулявшего у родственников, и вернуть его к жене, тем самым отплатив за Данкину доброту.

Вчерашние ужасы, поведанные хозяйкой, утром виделись не более чем досужими россказнями. Стоило, пожалуй, расспросить Робера, уж тот точно знал, кто наводил страх на горожан. Городские ворота наверняка закрыли не для того, чтобы помешать распространению «заразы», а потому, что Алва методично избавляется от преданных Альдо людей. Похоже, Ричард поступил правильно, исчезнув из поля зрения Робера.

— Вы уж возвращайтесь, — жалобно попросила Данка на прощание и вложила в руку Ричарда что-то маленькое и колкое. — Вот, возьмите. На удачу.

Оказалось — самодельная соломенная эспера с перехваченными яркими шерстяными нитками лучиками. В Надоре тоже такие делали. Ричард убрал подарок за пазуху, чувствуя, как он согревает сердце, и направил Сону к воротам.

Как и вчера, улицы были безлюдны и пустынны. Дождь унялся, но сырость оседала на лице холодной изморосью. По обе стороны вновь тянулись набухшие от влаги заборы, запертые ставни, занавешенные вывески. Не рискуя сбить прохожих, Ричард пустил Сону в галоп, намереваясь как можно скорее положить конец изнуряющему ожиданию Данары.

Отсутствие людей сбивало с толку, и в какой-то момент Ричарду показалось, что он заблудился в сплетении грязных, давно не убранных улиц, непостижимым образом перенесся из Олларии в незнакомое место, но тут же признал кованую ограду, что бежала вдоль Старого парка, в прежние времена ограничивая доступ на его территорию.

Голые ветки деревьев поскрипывали, хотя внизу ветра не ощущалось вовсе. Издалека доносился унылый звук льющейся воды. Улочка, засыпанная прелыми почерневшими листьями и обломками ветвей, вывела к реке и шаткому деревянному мосту. По ту сторону виднелось аббатство с колокольней и идущая по пологому склону плотная застройка — Нижнее предместье.

Посреди пустынного проулка, куда Ричард свернул за мостом, сидел ребенок. В одной рубашонке, измазанной в грязи. Мальчик это или девочка, сказать было сложно — он сидел отвернувшись, всецело поглощенный своим занятием, Ричард видел лишь, как ходят лопатки под изорванной тканью.

Ричард объехал фигурку по широкой дуге, чтобы не напугать ненароком.

— Где живет… — слова комом встали у него в горле, а рот наполнился желчью. Мальчик (а это оказался мальчик, худой до какой-то невозможной насекомости, с распухшими пальцами, покрытыми серо-зелеными водянистыми волдырями) даже не повернул головы на голос. Он сосредоточенно отдирал куски плоти от самой настоящей человеческой руки, обрубленной по локоть, уже посиневшей и закаменевшей, орудуя при этом ржавым гвоздем, вероятно, добытым из ближайшего забора.

Сона повела ушами и нервно всхрапнула. Рука и ребенок ей не нравились. Ричард целиком разделял ее мнение, а потому поспешил оставить страшное зрелище позади. Улица, не мощеная, засыпанная мелким камнем, скрипящим под копытами, вильнула в сторону, и в нос ударила отвратительная вонь — остывающей крови, испражнений и почти осязаемого безумия.

Рябина, увешанная яркими багровыми гроздьями, росла у двухэтажного каменного дома с оранжевой черепичной крышей. Ворота были выломаны, в одной из створок застрял топор, весь в бурых разводах. В глубокой луже, наполненной, казалось, не водой, а кровью, лицом вниз лежал человек с раскроенным черепом. Чуть поодаль еще один — женщина с бесстыдно задранной юбкой. Руки у женщины не было: остались только ошметки кожи и белая обломанная кость. Ричард едва успел свеситься с седла, и его вывернуло. Отплевываясь, стараясь не смотреть на тела, он не спешился — сполз с лошади и вытащил шпагу из ножен. Вокруг было тихо.

Крыльцо с вывороченными поручнями неприятно щерилось скользкими заплесневевшими ступеньками. В нос тут же шибанул землистый, какой-то грибной запах. Ричард носком сапога тронул доску, и та провалилась, переломившись посередине. Дверь, вся в щербинах от ударов, снизу подточенная все той же странной плесенью, тем не менее была заперта. Сверху послышался скрип, в абсолютной тишине прозвучавший раскатом грома.

В доме определенно кто-то был. Испытывая острое желание вскочить в седло и как можно скорее оставить страшное позади, Ричард отступил на пару шагов, чтобы его было лучше видно, и прокричал:

— Меня зовут Ричард Окделл. Я ищу Мадлен Нувель! Или Жанно… — только тут он понял, что не знает фамилии Данариного мужа. Сверху не донеслось ни звука, и Ричард с опаской огляделся. Если убийцы не успели уйти далеко, то своим криком он сам привлекал к себе ненужное внимание. — Я пришел по просьбе госпожи Данары!

Спустя пару секунд ставни на втором этаже распахнулись, послышалось злое «Сам знаю!», и из окна высунулся рослый мужчина.

— Я Жанно, — представился он, не тратя время на учтивости. — Что с Данкой?

Ответить Ричард не успел. За спиной раздался грохот подков, и на пустовавшую до сих пор улицу высыпал отряд всадников, человек десять, все в лиловых мундирах. Спруты. В иной ситуации и в иное время их появление не вызвало бы у Ричарда ничего, кроме брезгливой настороженности. Сейчас он был почти рад им.

Несколько всадников остановились посреди улицы рядом с жутким ребенком; впрочем, спешиться не торопились, кружили рядом, оценивая обстановку. Остальные растянулись вдоль улицы; заметив лошадь Ричарда, завернули во двор. Угрюмый сержант, сжав губы и сдерживая дыхание, несколько секунд созерцал трупы на земле, а потом с подозрением уставился на Ричарда.

— Твоя работа? — неприветливо спросил он, поднимая руку с пистолетом и целя Ричарду промеж глаз.

Дверь распахнулась с натужным скрипом, и на крыльце появился Жанно. Помянул Леворукого, когда под ногой проломилась доска, и опасливо проверяя ступеньки, прежде чем стать на них всем весом, спустился на твердую землю.

— Не он это, — проговорил он уверенно. — Он только вот приехал, а эти… — Жанно не глядя кивнул в сторону тел, — еще вчера с вечера набежали.

— И друг друга порешили? — поинтересовался сержант, без особого, впрочем, удивления.

— Так бесноватые, — ответил Жанно, словно это все объясняло. — Сперва в дом втроем ломились. Мужик топором орудовал, а баба с дитем прямо руками голыми, злющие — страх! Мы-то изнутри загородились да сидели, как мыши под метлой, вот им скоро и наскучило. Баба с когтями на мужика-то полезла, он ее в охапку да об землю приложил, юбку на голову задрал. Только пристроился, как малый за топор возьмись, да по черепу. А после бабе — по руке, по локоть оттяпал. Ох, как она выла! А этот топор отшвырнул, за руку вцепился и тикать. Тут бы выйти да прикончить бабу эту по-доброму, но больно страшно было. Пару часов, почитай, визжала, а потом успокоилась. Только мы из дома выходить все равно боялись: а ну как малый с рукой появится? И откуда силища у него взялась?

— Этот? — спросил сержант спокойно, будто ему только что рассказали о краже кошелька с парой суанов. Ричард взглянул, куда указывал тот, и почувствовал очередной позыв к рвоте. Двое вели мальчишку, худого, грязного, безразличного к происходящему и, кажется, не вполне осознающего, что происходит. Он крепко прижимал к груди обрубленную руку и смотрел себе под ноги, словно видел там что-то занятное.

— Этот, — выдохнул Жанно и непроизвольно попятился. — Вы бы поосторожнее с ним…

Будто в воду глядел. Бесноватый — называть это существо человеком язык не поворачивался — издал пронзительный крик, такой громкий, что на секунду Ричард оглох. Мальчишка прыгнул вперед, отшвыривая руку, заставляя солдат отпрянуть. А в следующее мгновение оказался рядом с Ричардом, и тот наконец смог рассмотреть его глаза: ввалившиеся, подернутые клубящимся зеленым мраком. Жанно что-то кричал, но Ричард видел лишь омерзительный болотисто-зеленый туман, льющийся из дверей гробницы на грязные от талого снега плиты храма, преследующий его по темным коридорам Багерлее, разъедающий кожу маленькой ювелирши.

Левую руку опалило болью, и Ричард с каким-то отстраненным удивлением отметил, что существу удалось оцарапать его гвоздем, тем самым, что он недавно… Кровь стала напитывать рукав, и бесноватый завизжал еще громче, еще пронзительней, отскочил от Ричарда, словно обжегшись. А потом раздался выстрел, и морок исчез.

Нервно ржали кони; Жанно, согнувшись, шумно опорожнял содержимое желудка. Солдаты имели бледный до синевы вид. Бесноватый лежал в грязи, раскинув руки и открыв в немом крике рот. Глаза его — обычные карие глаза — остекленели, а из развороченной головы текла вязкая темная кровь, исходящая зеленым паром.

— Вы… видите? — спросил Ричард сержанта, не в силах отвести взгляд от тела.

— Ехал бы ты домой, парень, — сказал тот устало. — Скоро стемнеет. Да и руку не мешало бы перевязать.

***

Робера дома не оказалось. Привратник, впрочем, узнал Ричарда и пропустил его без лишних расспросов. Рослый смуглый слуга (явно из южан) провел его не в кабинет, а в зимнюю гостиную, распорядился подать вино и закуски и оставил одного.

Ричард не сразу решился приехать сюда. С неделю квартировался у Данки и Жанно. Те приняли его как родного. Вечером, уложив дочку спать, Жанно с азартом рассказывал, как пережил осаду бесноватых. Данка ахала, жалась ближе, будто муж в любой момент мог вновь исчезнуть.

Днем Ричард без особой цели — несмотря на уговоры Данары — ездил по городу, осматривался. Искал доказательства, что не сошел с ума. Всматривался в лица редких прохожих, страшась и надеясь увидеть зеленую тьму во взгляде.

В Олларии было жутко. Предзимье само по себе вымывало из города краски. Темнело рано, окна прятались за глухими ставнями, фонарщики хоронились по домам, оставляя улицы неосвещенными. Над Олларией витал стойкий запах обреченности.

Совершенно обычные люди сходили вдруг с ума, кидались на окружающих, издавая поистине нечеловеческие вопли, хватали что под руку подвернется и крушили не разбирая — окна, двери, головы. Рана на руке Ричарда, оказавшегося неподалеку, неизменно начинала кровоточить. Удивительно, но прокол, нанесенный ржавым гвоздем, побывавшим в мертвой плоти, не воспалился, только не желал заживать, несмотря на лечебные притирания и повязки Данары.

Ричард смотрел.

… Из запертого дома выносили целую семью (вонь за закрытыми дверями заставила соседей окликнуть проезжающую стражу). Обнаженные, с искромсанной в лоскуты кожей, вывороченными конечностями, остекленевшими глазами, взрослые и дети. Ричард не поручился бы, что они не пытались грызть друг друга живьем, — некоторые рваные раны слишком напоминали укусы.

… Прохожий, встреченный Ричардом в узком грязном проулке, ведущем от Данара в сторону Королевского дворца, жался к стене дома. Стоило с ним поравняться, как он совершил поистине кошачий прыжок, схватив Ричарда за ногу и норовя стащить с лошади. Ричард выстрелил, не раздумывая. Нападавший упал, и вместе с кровью на припорошенную утренним снегом землю хлынула зеленоватая клубящаяся мерзость.

… Старухи за волосы вытаскивали на улицу девушку, молодую, красивую и напуганную до смерти. Ее привязывали к дереву, а старухи все кричали, что она — ведьма, и творящееся в городе — ее рук дело. Они потрясали в воздухе узлом ткани, из которого при сильном взмахе вылетела засушенная голова ящерицы и прядь светлых волос — не иначе, приворожить кого-то пыталась. Девушка плакала, во взгляде ее не было ни капли прозелени, только бесконечный ужас. Старухи, визжа как закатные твари, схватились за камни из разрушенной ограды, поднимая немощными, казалось бы, руками огромные булыжники. Пришлось стрелять.

…Группа людей, обнажившись до исподнего, плясала вокруг статуи неизвестного Ричарду святого (лицо скульптуры оказалось обильно заляпано белым голубиным пометом). Сперва их было немного, но, привлеченные барабанным ритмом и звуком истерически фальшивящей скрипки, стали подтягиваться другие. Присоединялись к танцу, и руки и ноги их дергались почти уже неконтролируемо. Танцующие сплетались в пары, хватали друг друга за волосы, тянулись скрюченными пальцами, силясь выцарапать глаза, один за другим валились на землю с кровавой пеной у рта.

…Ричард долго оттягивал этот момент. Боялся убедиться, что прав в своих предположениях. Не хотел верить, что все это — последствия того самого дня. Он пытался внушить себе, что бесноватые заслужили свое безумие. Хороших людей оно никоим образом не могло коснуться. Но память услужливо подбрасывала образ мальчика, баюкающего у груди откромсанную руку. Ночами он просыпался от тонкого жалобного крика: «Помогиииии!»

Старый парк встретил его железным скрипом приотворенных ворот и темными силуэтами деревьев на фоне мутно-серого неба, грозящего просыпаться то ли колючим снегом, то ли мелким назойливым дождем. Кусты, растущие вдоль парковой аллеи, щетинились тонкими ломкими ветками. В глубине мерещились движущиеся тени. Ричард проверил оружие.

Издалека донесся колокольный звон, глухой и неуверенный, словно у звонаря не достало сил ударить как следует. Звук отразился от стволов деревьев и исчез, будто всосавшись в чавкающую под гравием грязь. Ближайшие стволы покрывал изумрудно-зеленый мох. Нет, понял Ричард, не мох — плесень, осклизлая и густая. Она стекала на землю, чуть подрагивала, дышала. Сона нервно всхрапнула. Под рукавом стало горячо.

«Уверяю вас, вскрывать себе вены без острого режущего предмета под рукой — то еще удовольствие, — голос Алвы прозвучал в голове так ясно, что Ричард невольно обернулся, почти рассчитывая увидеть того за спиной. — Зато зелень, окропленная кровью, благополучно убралась».

Но ведь то был просто сон? Текущая под копыта лошади жижа заставляла допустить, что какая-то часть пережитого им горячечного бреда могла оказаться правдой.

…Тело к телу, кожа к коже, прохладные губы на его губах.

Ричард содрогнулся. Видение оказалось едва ли не страшнее мерзости под ногами. Вот это точно не могло быть правдой! Он попытался встряхнуться и взять себя в руки. Рана запульсировала, отдавая в локоть тянущей болью, словно напоминала о себе. Ричард, морщась, стащил перчатку, закатал рукав, напитавшийся кровью, подставил ладонь и — на пробу — стряхнул прямо на подступающую зелень.

Та взметнулась десятком щупалец, будто стремясь вцепиться Ричарду в горло, а затем опала, скукожилась, прыснула в стороны с едва слышным визгом. Спряталась за набухшими от дождя стволами, подальше от страшного. Не ушла совсем, затаилась. Ричард зажал рану пальцами, подумав, что умереть от потери крови было бы очень несвоевременно. Он с тоской всмотрелся в темную неприветливую аллею. Ехать не хотелось. Не ехать было нельзя.

Он тронул поводья, и Сона сделала шаг, другой, опасливо глядя под ноги, словно тоже могла видеть. В голову пришла совершенно безумная мысль, и Ричард не дал себе времени на раздумья. Спешился, смочил пальцы левой руки в собственной крови и измазал ею копыта лошади. Та, как ни странно, позволила. А дальше… Дальше все было так, как Ричард и опасался.

***

— Ричард?

Робер появился спустя пару часов. К тому времени Ричард, быстро захмелев от хорошего вина, задремал, вытянув к камину озябшие ноги. Последние дни он мерз постоянно. Роберу, судя по его осунувшемуся лицу и воспаленным глазам, тоже не помешало бы поспать.

— Нужно поговорить.

Расстались они не то чтобы очень хорошо, но личные обиды могли подождать. Крик «Помогиии!» преследовал Ричарда каждую ночь, а Робер хотя бы мог выслушать.

Робер устало опустился в кресло, налил себе вина, выпил залпом, наполнил бокал снова. Седых волос у него порядком прибавилось.

— Я тебя слушаю, — Робер с трудом подавил зевок и потер глаза все тем же знакомым, перенятым у Алвы жестом.

— Ты знаешь, что происходит в городе? — Вопрос был глупым. Разумеется, знал. И Ричард поспешно добавил: — Почему это происходит?

Робер посмотрел на него внимательно и будто впервые за этот вечер разглядел:

— Ты неважно выглядишь, Ричард. С тобой все в порядке?

— Да!.. Нет… Эти побоища, все эти бесноватые — откуда они взялись?

— Я не знаю, — голос Робера звучал устало. Словно он примирился. Словно надежды не было. — Никто не знает.

— А… Алва? — вопрос вырвался против воли, но Робер не удивился.

— Рокэ пытается спасти то, что еще можно спасти. И не допустить распространения заразы.

— Что с… Ее Величеством?

— Король и королева с детьми находятся в Нохе. С ними остаются лишь самые доверенные, а стража имеет приказ стрелять в любого — даже в Ее Величество, при первых признаках безумия.

Ричард содрогнулся.

— Но это… измена!

Робер пожал плечами:

— Это личное пожелание Катарины. Она не хотела бы навредить детям. Бесноватые лишаются всего человеческого и способны разорвать собственного ребенка голыми руками. Я… — Робер сглотнул, — собственными глазами видел…

— Что вы собираетесь делать?

Робер откинулся на спинку кресла и пожал плечами.

— То же, что и сейчас. Тушить пожары. Отстреливать бесноватых. Не допускать распространения. Молиться всем богам, Создателю или Леворукому, чтобы эта зараза ушла так же, как возникла.

Ричард встал.

— Я знаю… — слова не шли. Одно дело было догадываться и гнать от себя дурные мысли, совсем другое — знать наверняка.

— Что?

— Я знаю, откуда оно взялось.

Ричард рассказывал, сбиваясь, перескакивая с одной мысли на другую: про то, как вскрывали гробницу, про выползавший оттуда скверный туман, про людей с зеленью во взгляде, про Старый парк и храм с прогнившими насквозь дверями.

— Оно все еще там. Я ходил туда сегодня. Эта мерзость валит из-под земли, течет не переставая. Если это не остановить, она заполонит весь город…

— Ричард… — во взгляде Робера читалось беспокойство. — Я был там в тот день. В храме Октавии. Не было ничего! Ты был болен, и тебе показалось…

«Он не верит», — подумал Ричард. И никто не поверит. Все решат, что он сошел с ума. Но сдаться так легко он не мог. Не имел права.

— Твое запястье, — он схватил Робера за руку, потянул за манжет, под которым обнаружилась тугая повязка. — Оно не заживает, верно? Кровь Повелителей обладает определенными свойствами — скверна не переносит ее!

Робер отдернул руку, тяжело вздохнул.

— Даже если на мгновение допустить, что ты прав… Что именно ты предлагаешь?

На этот вопрос у Ричарда не было ответа. Как там говорил Алва из его сна? «Понять — не значит знать, как с этим справиться». На что он надеялся? Что расскажет Роберу, и тот предложит готовое решение? Осознание собственного бессилия накатило волной дурноты.

— Я пойду, — Ричард поднял с подлокотника брошенный там плащ. — Я думал, вам стоит знать.

— Ты можешь остаться.

Ричард отрицательно помотал головой. В доме Эпинэ ему не было места.


	8. 8

***

— Ланкаааа!

Ричард услышал плач Данары еще с улицы и пришпорил Сону. Жанно, бледный как смерть, держал жену, которая билась, рвалась из его рук и рыдала не переставая.

— Ланкааа!

Дверь дома, запертая снаружи на большой амбарный замок, сотрясалась от ударов, наносимых изнутри. По всему ее периметру разрасталась знакомая Ричарду плесень.

— Куда?! Ее не спасешь и себя погубишь! — кричал Жанно.

— Что случилось?

— Ланкааа!

Удары в дверь прекратились, и на двор обрушилась тишина. Данара хватала воздух ртом, Жанно тяжело дышал, в доме было тихо. Потом в окно на первом этаже ударили чем-то тяжелым, посыпались стекла.

— Ланкааа!

Данара рванулась изо всех сил, муж едва успел схватить ее за подол. Ткань затрещала, но выдержала. Из окна показалась голова. Ланка обвела двор невидящим взглядом и перекинула ногу через подоконник, ухватившись рукой за раму с торчащими из нее осколками. Хлынула кровь. Зеленые язычки колыхались, отвешивая Ричарду издевательские поклоны.

Ланка прижимала к груди заляпанный темной липкой субстанцией комок шерсти. Она ступила на землю, босая, полураздетая. Улыбнулась широко, обнажая заострившиеся зубы.

— Кииииссссаааа! — прошипела она довольно и бросила под ноги Ричарду то, что недавно было собакой.

— Ланка… — всхлипнула Данара.

Ричард сжал пальцы на рукоятке пистолета.

«Ты ведь поможешь?» — тоненько спросила маленькая ювелирша.

Он отбросил оружие в сторону. Ланка приближалась. Он шагнул ей навстречу.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал он ласково. — Иди.

Девочка бросилась на зов, и Ричард протянул к ней руки, словно желая заключить в объятия. Но еще прежде полоснул кинжалом по запястью.

Ланка прыгнула, опрокинула его на спину, и они покатились по земле. Слишком поздно почуяв запах крови Повелителя Скал, она заскулила и попыталась отпрянуть, но Ричард не позволил. Подмял под себя и поднес кровоточащее запястье к губам, силком заставляя пить.

Ланка визжала, Данара плакала, а Жанно накинулся сзади, одновременно пытаясь оттащить Ричарда и отогнать жену. Ричард не ослаблял хватки, пока девочка не захлебнулась, глотнула и закашлялась. Скверна змеящимся туманом полилась из ее глаз и исчезла, впитавшись в землю.

— Все, — выдохнул он и откатился в сторону. Лег на спину, пытаясь отдышаться. Высокие колючие звезды кружились, собираясь в гигантскую воронку над головой.

— Мама? — тоненько позвала Ланка и заплакала. — Больно! Где Киса?

У него не осталось сил. Он замерз и устал. Данара обнимала дочь и отрывала полосу ткани от подола, чтобы перебинтовать ей руки.

Темный силуэт заслонил звезды, и небо ненадолго перестало колыхаться.

— Слышь, парень, — хрипло окликнул Жанно. — Не знаю, что ты сделал, но… шел бы ты отсюда.

И Ричард пошел.

***

Он оставил Сону у ограды. Привязывать не стал — не желал, чтобы она, беспомощная, попалась на глаза бесноватым.

— Помогиииии! — плакала маленькая некрасивая ювелирша.

— Ланкаааа! — вторила ей Данара.

— Что именно ты предлагаешь? — спросил Робер тихо.

— Древняя кровь отгоняет скверну, — шепнул Алва из его сна.

Ричард плотнее запахнул плащ и поежился. Звездная воронка над головой медленно вращалась. Заплаканная луна запуталась в ветвях покрытых зеленой плесенью деревьев. Кровь из разрезанного запястья капала под ноги, распугивая подбирающийся туман. Ричард сильнее сжал пальцы, сдавливая края раны. Нельзя потерять сознание, не достигнув цели.

В храме было пусто и гулко. Пахло гнилой водой и пылью. Зеленая мгла вываливалась из гробницы, словно клубы пара от полевой кухни в сильный мороз.

Никто не поверит. Никто не сможет — или не захочет — остановить это такой ценой. Они с Альдо выпустили скверну наружу. Но Альдо мертв. А Робер не поверил. Пронзительный плач за деревьями приближался и становился все громче.

Ричард ступил на лестницу, ведущую вниз, а зеленая мгла заколыхалась, отпрянула, попыталась накинуться, но кровь закапала на мраморные ступени, и проход освободился. Жизнь вытекала из него с каждым ударом сердца. Губы пересохли и похолодели, каждый шаг давался с трудом. Но Ричард дошел.

Мраморная плита, укрывающая саркофаг Октавии, была расколота надвое. Похоже, ее пытались вернуть на место, но две части прилегали друг к другу плохо, а темная трещина была источником, питающим творящиеся наверху безумства.

Ричард сбросил плащ и вскарабкался на плиту. Пробуя, протянул руку, позволяя крови стечь прямо в разлом. Зелень зашипела, качнулась в сторону, сместилась в другой конец. Ричард зло рассмеялся, вытащил кинжал, переложил его в левую руку. Рукоять все норовила выскользнуть из пальцев, и пришлось зажать кинжал в зубах — для надежности.

Катарина просила стрелять в нее, если ее коснется безумие. Чтобы защитить детей. А кто защитит Катарину? Ланку?

Боли он не почувствовал. Порез лег на второе запястье как обручальный браслет. Ричард опустился на плиту, прижимаясь к неожиданно теплому мрамору щекой, и раскинул руки, закрывая собой разлом и то зло, что хотело заполнить весь мир.

Если он переживет сегодняшнюю ночь…

***

В небе сияла круглая луна. Ее свет обтекал крестовину окна и ложился Ричарду прямо на лицо, перечеркивая его на четыре части. Он лежал некоторое время, не помня, как оказался в своей спальне в Надоре и зачем он сюда приехал.

Со двора донесся скрип — как от несмазанных дверных петель. Ричард отбросил в сторону старое одеяло и спустил босые ноги на пол. Подошел к двери, открыл ее и оказался на улице, сразу за замковой стеной у кривой яблони, что росла тут, сколько Ричард себя помнил.

К толстой ветке, идущей почти параллельно земле, были привязаны веревочные качели. Там сидела девочка в изодранной ночной рубашке. Она раскачивалась вперед-назад, а яблоня натужно скрипела. По склону стелился туман. Не зеленый — самый обычный.

— Ланка? — окликнул Ричард, но прежде даже, чем рассмотрел лицо, понял, что ошибся.

— Дурак, — беззлобно сказала маленькая ювелирша и показала ему язык. При каждом взлете подол ее рубашки задирался до колен, и становились видны страшные водянистые ожоги. — Дыру заткнул, а молоко сбежало.

— Какое молоко? — спросил Ричард, чувствуя себя тем самым дураком.

— Которое прокисло, да прогоркло, да плесенью покрылось, — непонятно объяснила девочка, раскачиваясь все сильнее. Ветка натужно заскрипела, и Ричард испугался, что она отломится вовсе. — Один хорош, но качели подтолкнуть надобно. Всю кровь изведешь, а толку — чуть! Дурак и есть!

Раздался громкий треск, девчонка тоненько взвизгнула и рассыпалась стаей черных птиц. С громким карканьем они растворились в темноте. Запястья обожгло болью, и Ричард увидел, что снег вокруг красный. Колени подогнулись, и он упал. Рядом приземлился крупный черный ворон. Посмотрел на Ричарда, склонив голову.

— Рик-каррдо! — изрек он важно и превратился в Рокэ Алву.

«Это конец?» — подумал Ричард. Спросить вслух он уже не мог — губы отказывались шевелиться.

— Вы слишком торопитесь покинуть этот мир, юноша, — проговорил Алва беззлобно, гладя его по волосам. — Клятвы крови так просто не отпускают. К тому же, я, кажется, понял, для чего вы мне нужны. А потому…

Тьма навалилась, баюкая, даря долгожданный покой, избавляя от боли, тревог и мыслей. Звезды закружили быстрее, увлекая его за собой, откуда-то послышался переливчатый звук флейты.

— Ричард! Ричард! — голос вклинился в мелодию тьмы. — Юноша, проснитесь!

Его затрясли за плечи, отгоняя вожделенное забытье. Веки налились свинцовой тяжестью. Он хотел спать. Ему не позволили. Щеку опалила пощечина.

— Рокэ, осторожнее!

Робер? Что тут делает Робер? Ричард все же открыл глаза.

На склоненном над ним лице Алвы читалось недовольство. Он несколько мгновений смотрел на Ричарда, потом ругнулся сквозь зубы и принялся перематывать ему запястья. Перед глазами все плыло, голова кружилась и, кажется, норовила скатиться с плеч.

— Когда перестанете изображать из себя обморочную барышню, — прошипел Алва, — извольте объяснить, что за ритуальное самоубийство вы тут устроили. И что это за туман, о котором вы поведали герцогу Эпинэ?

Ричард вспомнил. Оглянулся на разлом в плите, измазанный кровью. Зеленый туман исчез.

— Дыру заткнул, а молоко сбежало, — хихикнула маленькая ювелирша и показала ему язык.

— Я… — голос не желал возвращаться, но Ричард откашлялся и твердо произнес: — Я расскажу.

Эпилог

Ричард нехотя шагнул в полумрак кабинета. Мельком взглянул на письменный стол, на котором в ряд стояли прозрачные колбы с вздувшимися боками и широкими горлышками, запечатанные сургучом и со всех сторон изнутри обильно смазанные кровью. В самом центре клубилась скверна, подрагивая, время от времени выстреливая в стороны тонкими ниточками-щупальцами. Как слепой зеленый спрут, на ощупь пытающийся найти путь к спасению. Натыкаясь на стенку, покрытую подсохшими разводами, существо (отчего-то думалось именно о существе, а не о субстанции) сжималось в пульсирующий комок, враждебный, чуждый всему живому, выжидающий, выгадывающий подходящий момент, чтобы выскользнуть, слиться в одно целое с собратьями, заключенными в соседних колбах.

Алва выслушал его. И не стал насмехаться. Отмел все возражения и, не прилагая особых усилий, притащил Ричарда, беспомощного, как новорожденный котенок, в свой особняк и приставил к нему целую армию мэтров. И Кончиту, едва ли не с ложечки кормившую Ричарда, потерявшего много крови, а оттого ослабевшего до невозможности самостоятельно поднять руку.

Алва приходил каждый день и требовал подробностей. Ричард рассказал все. Даже увиденное во сне. Кроме той части, где… В непосредственной близости тот стыдный сон стал повторяться снова и снова, сводя с ума и каждый раз заставляя Ричарда краснеть при появлении Алвы. Разумеется, это мог быть только бред, не имевший к происходящему никакого отношения. Алва смотрел так, будто подозревал, что Ричард что-то не договаривает.

Через пару дней, игнорируя протесты медиков, Алва вытащил все еще слабого Ричарда во двор, где на трех телегах попарно стояли клетки с людьми — вернее, с тем, что было когда-то людьми. Они кидались на прутья, разбивая лица в кровь, тянули к подошедшим руки со скрюченными пальцами.

— Смотрите, герцог Окделл, — сказал Алва, поддерживая Ричарда, который едва мог стоять. — Смотрите внимательно. Они все — бесноватые?

Ричард смотрел. Он перекрыл источник. Но молоко убежало. Скверна жила и множилась, и всей его крови не хватило бы, чтобы извести эту мерзость полностью. Потому что понимать — не значит знать, как…

Зелень клубилась в глазах всех безумцев, кроме…

— Вот этот!

Алва кивнул с явным одобрением. Передал Ричарда подоспевшему слуге. Шагнул к клетке, отпер дверь, выпуская мнимого бесноватого.

— Так значит, кровь Повелителей изгоняет скверну? — спросил он и сделал знак слугам. Те приблизились к клетке, в которой бесновался парень не старше самого Ричарда, накинулись вчетвером, повалили на землю, удерживая с большим усилием. Бесноватый щерил зубы и извивался в попытках освободиться. Алва провел кинжалом по запястью и позволил нескольким каплям крови стечь на губы пленника. И вновь, как в случае с Ланкой, зелень хлынула из глаз, истаяла без следа, а парень обмяк. На лице его появилось растерянное, но вполне человеческое выражение.

Сам Алва зелень не видел, и Ричарду предстояло стать его глазами. Это обстоятельство выводило обоих из себя. Оба делали вид, что им все равно.

***

Мягкий перебор струн прозвучал неожиданно громко, и Ричард, вздрогнув, перевел взгляд на кресло у камина. Алва полулежал боком, опершись спиной об один подлокотник, перекинув обе ноги через второй. Его лицо было неподвижным и отрешенным, под прикрытыми глазами залегли привычные уже тени. На полу валялась пустая бутылка. Он, по обыкновению, коротал вечер за выпивкой в компании своей проклятой гитары, не соизволив обратить внимания на вошедшего.

Горничная (из новеньких, принятых на службу после того, как нанятые Ричардом слуги разбежались) рассказала молодому господину, что инструмент доставили из Багерлее, и Алва лично перетянул струны, а потом, приказав подать «Черной крови», заперся в кабинете до утра.

— Он так поет, — говорила она, заливаясь румянцем. Разумеется, дурочка уже была влюблена. — И ни слова не разобрать, а сердце прямо заходится.

Жить в этом доме было невыносимо, но Ричард не мог уйти. Он сам решил оставаться рядом с Алвой, и кровная клятва тут была совсем ни при чем.

Алва играл, а за стенами особняка по-прежнему впадали в безумие и умирали люди. Точно так же он сидел тогда, в Октавианскую ночь, когда преподобный Оноре стоял перед ним на коленях, умоляя предпринять хоть что-нибудь, чтобы прекратить эти бесчинства. Алва смеялся и говорил, что никому ничего не должен. Разумеется, Ричард понимал: на этот раз повешенными мародерами и насильниками не обойдется. То, что расползалось по Олларии, находилось за гранью обычного.

— Прикажу поджечь оцепленные кварталы одновременно со всех сторон. И отстреливать тех, кто попытается выбраться, — ответил Алва вчера на вопрос Робера о том, что они собираются делать, когда в гарнизоне останется слишком мало солдат, чтобы поддерживать карантинный заслон. Робер побледнел и нервно рассмеялся, показывая, что оценил шутку, но Ричард знал — Алва не шутит.

Потому что сидящий у камина не был человеком. Живым присущи чувства, но Рокэ Алва давно превратился в чудовище, пусть и без прозелени во взгляде, способное вот так беззаботно перебирать струны в тепле у огня, напиваться, пока гибнет город. Что для него чужие жизни? Пыль под ногами, грязь. Достаточно вспомнить Варасту.

…Жидкая, подсыхающая на солнце грязь, осклизлые камни, чудовищный зверь с перебитым хребтом, разоренная долина, тела, придавленные грудами скальных обломков, зеленоватые клочья тумана, выползающие из расщелин… Ланка, баюкающая мертвую Кису...

Волна ненависти, плотная, жаркая, поднялась изнутри, разворачиваясь тугой спиралью. Ричард сжал кулаки, до крови впиваясь ногтями в ладони, борясь с искушением выхватить кинжал и всадить его в спину сидящего. Перед глазами потемнело, и он словно наяву увидел, как обходит кресло по широкой дуге, приближается, заносит руку и хладнокровно, с чувством глубокого удовлетворения от свершающейся справедливости, погружает клинок по самую рукоять...

Раздался взрыв. Потом второй. Третий.

Ричард отпрянул, не веря своим глазам: стеклянные колбы, стоявшие на столе, по собственному почину разлетались на мелкие осколки, одна за другой. Он еще успел заметить, как за мгновение до очередного взрыва зелень внутри сосуда разом засветилась, сжалась до размеров горошины, а затем вспыхнула, исчезая в дожде острых стекляшек.

Спустя еще пару мгновений все было кончено. Ричард стоял, оторопев, не в силах отвести взгляд от столешницы, усыпанной стеклянным крошевом. Было тихо. Алва давно перестал играть. Отставив гитару в сторону, он сел, подавшись вперед, напряженный, как хищная птица перед ударом, и глаза его были черны от заполнивших радужку зрачков.

— А теперь, — произнес он негромко и раздельно, — потрудитесь объяснить, что именно вы сделали, герцог Окделл.

***

На улице шел снег, пушистый, почти невесомый. Оллария натягивала на ожоги пожарищ белое одеяло. Некрасивая девочка в последний раз заглянула сквозь стекло в освещенную комнату и с удовлетворением кивнула. Двое внимательно рассматривали мелкие осколки, на еще один крохотный шаг приближаясь к разгадке. Еще не сегодня. Но они разберутся.

Девочка подхватила под уздцы хромавшую на одну ногу кобылу и повела ее прочь. Следов на снегу они не оставили.


End file.
